El final es el inicio
by Criztal98
Summary: Secuela de "¡Nada es imposible!". Jace esta enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, Seth Frost, dudoso que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos inicia su propia historia de amor mientras que otras que creyeron olvidadas reviven para dar una lección a sus protagonistas…El final es el inicio de algo nuevo que no siempre sera bueno... AU humano (cola y orejas), Yaoi, Fonnie, M-preg.
1. Joven amor

**Joven amor…**

Escuche la alarma de mi teléfono y casi me caigo de la cama para apagarlo… odiaba los lunes, pero este más que otros ¿por qué? Era el primer día de clases, no me queria levantar, queria seguir durmiendo… aunque claro, habían dos personas que no me iban a dejar dormir más tiempo, una de ellas me despertaba de la mejor forma posible pero la otra…

\- ¡Jace! – escuche el grito de mi hermana al tiempo que saltaba sobre mi – ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases!

\- Alice… dejame dormir – me queje casi tirando a mi hermana de la cama – no me siento bien… no ire a la escuela hoy.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Jace esta haciendose el enfermo para no ir a clases!

\- ¡Callaté!

\- Jace, no le grites a tu hermana – me regaño mi papá, su nombre es Benjamín Claire, pero nunca he oido que nadie le llame así y no sé la razón, así que todos le llaman Bonnie – y Alice… no me gusta que delates a tu hermano.

\- Lo siento – susurramos ambos.

\- Ahora, los dos se ponen de pie, se preparan para ir a clases y bajan a desayunar, los Frost pasaran por ustedes dentro de una hora – dijo sonriendo – y Jace… a la proxima inventa algo mejor que el típico "estoy enfermo"

\- Lo hare papá…

Alice rió mientras salia atrás de mi papá, mi hermana tiene 10 años, su cabello es lavanda largo a la cintura con un par de mechones pelirrojos, tiene orejas y cola de zorro, por lo cual pasa desapercibida fácilmente. Bueno… ahora explico un poco mi situación algo incomoda, mi papá, Bonnie, es un conejo (si, no me digas, que sorpresa…) y mi otro padre, Peter Conner, mejor conocido como Foxy, es un zorro… Alice tuvo, de alguna forma, la suerte que heredar las caracteristicas de nuestro padre, yo, por el contrario, tengo orejas de conejo y cola de zorro…

Solte un suspiro mientras me miraba en el espejo, no era que me molestara el tener las orejas de un conejo o la cola de un zorro… lo que me molestaba es que hay muy poca familias como la nuestra (y no hablo del hecho que mis padres tengan el mismo sexo) y normalmente una especie es dominante ¿Qué paso conmigo? Es una buena pregunta… la verdad es que me gusta ser como soy, claro, las burlas me molestan un poco y todo eso, tomando tambien en cuenta que aquí papá y Alice son completamente vegetarianos mientras que mi padre y yo preferimos la carne… se complica un poco cuando ves a un zorro comiendo como conejo.

Cuando ya estaba listo, con el uniforme de la escuela puesto y los zapatos al cuello, baje a la cocina, ahí ya se encontraba Alice con el uniforme de la primaria, mi padre a su lado leyendo las noticias en su ipad y mi papá terminando de preparar el desayuno.

\- Buenos días – salude sentandome al lado de mi padre.

\- Buenos días, Jace –saludo mi padre levantando la mirada para verme – Jace… ¿cuándo piensas cortarte el cabello?

\- A mi me gusta así – me queje, la verdad si lo tengo demasiado largo, pues me llega hasta la cintura, pero odio cortarme el cabello – ademas, tu nunca le has dicho nada a Alice o a papá porque lo tienen largo.

\- Si, pero Alice es mujer y…

\- Foxy¿Sabes lo ridiculo que seria que TU fueras homofobico? – pregunto mi papá mirando a mi padre con el ceño fruncido, reí – deja que Jace tenga el cabello como quiere… ademas, tu eres la principal razón por la que yo no corto el mio.

\- ¡No es eso! Es solo que… olvidenlo – todos comenzamos a reir – y hablando de eso… ¿Cuándo piensas confesarte?

\- Eh?

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante la pregunta de mi padre, al principio de las vacaciones le había comentado a mi padre que sentia algo extraño por mi mejor amigo, Seth Frost… pero no le había prestado mucha atención hasta que un día me puse celoso simplemente porque lo vi abrazando a su propia hermana… cuando le comenté eso a mi padre me dijo que posiblemente estaba enamorado de Seth y que lo mejor era confesarme… pero… es mi mejor amigo si no siente lo mismo que yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

\- ya sabes… No quiero…

\- Jace Conner – ahora mi papá interrumpio – No pierdes nada en decirle lo que sientes a Seth, has estado suspirando y tocando la guitarra con canciones más empalagosas que el café de tu padre… y ya me estoy cansando de eso.

\- No es mi culpa que no comas azucar, conejito – se quejo mi padre, reí un poco – pero tienes razón, Jace… si no le dices lo que sientes te puedes arrepentir por el resto de tu vida… no pierdes nada, Seth es un chico comprensivo… sino sienten lo mismo, seguiran siendo amigos.

\- Aun así… quiero pensarlo un poco mejor – suspire levantandome de la mesa – pero gracias.

Justo cuando me ponia de pie escuchamos que el timbre sonaba, Alice fue la primera en correr a abrir… me despedí de mis padres al saber quienes estaban fuera de esa puerta, y no me equivoque… los gemelos Frost y su primo, Payton Sherlock…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Mientras que caminaban a casa de su amigo, Jace Conner, los gemelos iban conversando tranquilamente mientras su primo menor iba junto a ellos sin decir nada, simplemente jugaba en su consola… algo tenia que heredar de su tía Puppet…

\- Y… ¿Cuándo piensas confesarte a Jace? – pregunto en un momento la gemela mayor, Violette Frost – te gusta desde hace más de un año, Seth…

\- Jace y yo solo somos amigos…

\- Por favor, nuestros padres se comprometieron cuando tenian 15 años.

\- 16, Vi… pero esto es diferente… yo no soy nuestro padre como para actuar como un acosador e incluso hacer un altar en nuestra habitación con la foto de Jace, sus apuntes, una tirita y una manzana mordida…

\- No, pero si tienes un altar debajo de tu cama con fotos y un mechon de su cabello que no quiero saber como rayos conseguiste – se quejo la mayor sin mirar a su hermano – pero deberias de decirle lo que sientes… a veces pareces un uke tsundere.

\- ¿¡A quien llamas uke tsundere!? – grito sonrojado el gemelo menor – y-yo no soy… eso… simplemente no quiero perder mi amistad con Jace por… eso… yo…

\- ¡Payton!

El grito de la hermana menor del chico en quien Seth pensaba hizo que reaccionara, ya se encontraban frente a la casa de la familia Conner, estaba rojo como un tomate, estaba hablando prácticamente solo mientras caminaban y no había notado cuando llegaron, pocos segundos después de que la pequeña Alice Conner se abalanzara sobre su primo salió el chico de sus sueños, Jace…

Jace era un zorrinejo (mitad zorro, mitad conejo) tenia las orejas de conejo y la cola de zorro, cosa que le hacía ver sumamente atractivo a ojos de Seth, su cabello, orejas y cola eran pelirrojas con ligeros tonos morados en las puntas, sus ojos eran heterocromos, siendo el izquierdo amarillo y el derecho rojo, un poco más alto que él y su hermana gemela, sabía por las clases de deporte que era delgado sin exagerar y tenia cierta musculatura bien marcada… ademas de otras cosas que le daba vergüenza recordar.

\- Hola chicos – saludo Jace con una sonrisa que solo hizo sonrojar más a Seth – Seth… ¿te sientes bien? Estas un poco rojo.

\- Eh? ¡No es nada! – dijo este apartándose tan violentamente que casi se le caen los lentes – s-solo… no es nada…

\- Esta bien, si tu lo dices – río Jace acomodando los lentes de su amigo – vamos, se hace tarde y mi hermana esta a punto de matar a su primo…

\- S-si… vamos…

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a alegarse, Alice aun se giro para despedirse con la mano de sus padres que los miraban desde la puerta de la casa. Bonnie se despidio de su hija con la mano sin quitar la mirada de su hijo mayor y el amigo de este.

\- Es obvio que se quieren – susurro Foxy.

\- Se nota a millas – se burlo ahora Bonnie – bueno… creo que nosotros tambien tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje en la editorial?

\- Claro… solo tomare mi saco – dijo el conejo corriendo por su saco, se paro por unos segundos al ver la fotografía que habían tomado el primer día que Jace estuvo en la casa – que rápido pasa el tiempo…

\- Lo sé – suspiro Foxy abrazandole por la cintura – pasaron tantas cosas en ese año… aun sigo sin creer todo lo sucedido…

\- Ni yo – susurro Bonnie entrelazando sus dedos con la mano falsa de su esposo – pero… gracias por nunca dejarme solo…

\- Sabes que nunca lo hare – repondio Foxy besando el cuello del menor – vamos, llegamos tarde al trabajo y luego me quedo sin cena, en abstinencia y miradas feas por un mes.

\- Muy gracioso, Peter…

Bonnie se apresuro a salir de la casa junto con Foxy luego de tomar sus cosas… pero había algo que no le gustaba en todo eso, algo iba a suceder ese día, estaba seguro de eso… habían pasado 15 años desde el arresto de su madre, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo como si… algo no estuviera bien, soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de olvidar eso, no podía ser nada importante.

 **Continuara…**

Quiero dar unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre esta nueva temporada; primero que nada, quiero aclarar que nunca me ha gustado hacer segundas temporadas de nada porque soy de la idea que la primera parte es gracia y la segunda desgracia (no se diga de tercera o cuarta) por lo que es muy posible que esta temporada sea mucho más corta de lo que fue "¡Nada es imposible!". Tampoco estoy predisponiendo que este fic sea malo, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo como siempre y por eso lo hago, si supiera que estoy haciendo una desgracia de fic entonces ni siquiera hubiera hecho la alusión a una segunda temporada al final del fic, lo hago porque, de alguna forma, me comence a encariñar con los personajes de Jace, Seth, Violett y otros, por eso quiero que ellos tengan su historia también.

Pero no crean que la historia se tratara solo sobre los hijos de nuestros queridos personajes, oh no... "¡Nada es imposible!" nacio siendo un Fonnie y "El final es el inicio" es la continuación de esta historia, esta historia sigue siendo un Fonnie, solo que ahora ocupa una posición un poco más secundaria. Ya en los próximos capitulos comenzaran a aparecer los antagonistas de la historia, tengo una historia planeada, no estoy haciendo nada al azar ni a la fuerza, hago esto porque quiero hacerlo y me gusta :D

También quiero decir algo sobre lo que fue el fic de "¡Nada es imposible!" para mi. Como dije al principio de este, fue el primer Fonnie que escribí, ademas, del primer en el que trate de no escribir nada de lemon, esto lo hice como un experimento... hay millones de fic en internet con un contenido alto de lemon, me atrevo a decir que hay algunos en los que cada dos o tres capitulos por lo menos hay una insinuación a esto, cosa que, en cierto punto (para mi) se hace aburrido y repetitivo. Cuando comencé a escribir "¡Nada es imposible!" pensé en iniciarlo con lemon para llamar la atención, no me gusta escribir lemon, nunca me ha gustado pero aun así lo hago de vez en cuando, el día en que lo publique me detuve a mi misma y borre la primera parte de la historia... quiero llamar a las personas para que lean mis fics o mis novelas por la historia, no por el contenido de lemon que tengan, así que hice ese experimento... y me alegran los resultados, me alegra que a tantas personas (tanto en Wattpad como en FanFiction) se hayan sentido atraidas por la historia en si, por sus comentarios y todo, les agradezco porque mi teléfono no podía dejar de sonar en momentos por las notificaciones, por seguir la historia desde el principio hasta el final y esta continuación, por amar y odiar a los personajes que crecieron con cada palabra que escribía... por sacarme una sonrisa en los peores momentos y, de vez en cuando, una que otra lágrima de alegría... por eso, a las personas que leyeron "¡Nada es imposible!" se los agradezco de corazón...

No pretendo que "el final es el inicio" sea igual a "¡Nada es imposible!" quiero que sea mejor... que logren encariñarse con los personajes que ahora he creado, que sientan el dolor de cada una de las parejas con ellas, que lloren o rían con ellas y conmigo... tratare de traerles más emoción de lo que hice la primera vez con "¡Nada es imposible!" ¿Estan listos para esta nueva aventura?

Después de mi corto tiempo de descanso, he regresado... y espero que nos leamos pronto.

P.D: espero que no mal interpreten esto del "experimento" que hice ;) pero me llamo la atención intentar hacer algo diferente, un fic que el contenido de lemon fuera casi nulo.

P.D2: Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, siempre me pasa esto en los primeros capitulos -.-" prometo que en los siguientes la ortografía mejora.


	2. Noticias

**Noticias**

Había sido un día pesado, a veces se sorprendía del trabajo que ser el director del diario local podía tener… aunque le alegraba tener a su asistente personal todo el tiempo para ayudarlo, Saiko había demostrado ser completamente activa y funcional en todos esos años que llevaban trabajando juntos, incluso parecía que la chica no durmiera.

\- Joven Bonnie – aunque no entendía porque le seguía llamando así – aquí le traigo los últimos reportes redactados para firmar, los he revisado personalmente dos veces si gusta puede revisarlos por usted mismo.

\- No… confió en ti – sonrío Bonnie echando un ojo a los reportes – oye, Saiko… ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

\- Porque tengo dos gatos que alimentar – bromeo la chica – ¿A que viene su pregunta?

\- Digo… con tus habilidades podrías trabajar en cualquier lado.

\- Me gusta la editorial… y me agrada usted como mi jefe.

\- Me recuerdas a la antigua asistente de la antigua directora… Saory… me pregunto que habrá sido de ella.

\- Seguramente algo tiene que hacer de su vida – sonrió la chica, Saiko Nanami era su verdadero nombre, Saory Namino solo un alias que había usado mientras trabajo junto con Sharon Claire, y si era verdad, amaba esa editorial y quería mucho a Bonnie, por eso había elegido regresar a trabajar junto con el conejo de cabellos lavanda bajo su nombre real – si me disculpa… es hora que me retire, ¿necesita algo antes de que me retire, señor Claire?

\- Prefiero "joven Bonnie" – rió Bonnie a lo que Saiko correspondió con una sonrisa – y no… gracias por todo, Saiko… nos vemos mañana.

\- No se quede muy tarde, joven Bonnie, pase buenas noches – se despidió ella tomando sus cosas – y salude de mi parte al señor Peter y a los chicos…

\- Lo hare, nos vemos Saiko.

Bonnie miro como la chica salía de su oficina con su bolso en mano, soltó un suspiro mientras terminaba de revisar el ultimo reporte antes de firmarlo y dejarlo para que fuera impreso al día siguiente… no era muy tarde, seguramente sus hijos ya estuvieran en casa esperándoles para cenar, eso era algo que nunca dejaría, su tiempo libre para estar con sus hijos y su pareja.

Sonrió al pensar en eso, recordaba como hacía 15 años su madre le había secuestrado y como Saory lo había ayudado… ese día pasaron muchas cosas, aun recordaba la sorpresa que tuvo cuando, en el hospital, se entero que Jeremy (la pareja que no sabía que Mike tenia) estaba embarazado y que Scott había dado a luz ese mismo día, aunque lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que Puppet y el detective Sherlock hubieran comenzado a salir… de eso habían pasado ya 15 años.

\- Estoy en casa – saludo Bonnie cansado.

\- Bienvenido a casa ¿Cómo te fue? – le saludo Foxy con un beso en los labios.

\- Bien… ¿Qué tal todo en la oficina?

\- Ah… tengo que ir a una junta a "no-sé-donde-rayos" esta semana, Sam… - y aquí iba de nuevo, no importa cuantos años pasen, Bonnie odia a su jefe y lo seguirá odiando – Mi JEFE me pidió que me hiciera cargo de este trabajo que es de importancia para la empresa…

\- No veo el lado negativo…

\- Yo si… no quiero irme otra vez.

Y Ahí estaba de nuevo, no importaba cuándos años pasaran… Foxy seguía siendo Foxy, Jace y Alice comenzaron a reír al ver como su padre se enganchaba a la cintura de su papá quien comenzaba a regañarle que ya no era un niño, que se comportara como un adulto y cosas por el estilo… mientras sus padres "discutían" a su manera… siempre era tan divertido ver a sus padres discutir, Jace se dedicaba a mirar las noticias del televisor que se encontraba en la cocina, de un momento a otro Bonnie se quedo callado mirando la televisión.

\- ¿Sucede algo, conejito? – pregunto Foxy mirando a Bonnie confundido – ¿Bonnie?

\- _Y en otras noticias_ – prestaron atención a las noticias – _La ex periodista acusada de haber secuestrado a su segundo hijo hace 15 años, Sharon Claire, salió libre esta misma tarde por buen comportamiento_ – Foxy sintió como Bonnie temblaba en sus brazos.

\- ¿Claire? ¿No es ese tu apellido, papá? – pregunto Alice mirando a sus padres – ¿Son parientes?

\- Y-yo…

\- Papá… estas algo pálido – mencionó Jace mirando a sus padres – ¿Esta todo bien?

\- _Estoy muy ansiosa por volver a ver a mis hijos_ – escucharon una voz que erizo los nervios de los dos adultos, se giraron para encontrar a una mujer delgada de cabello negro un poco canoso y ojos rojos hablando en la TV – _sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado… y no sé si mis hijos podrán perdonarme por todo lo que hice, pero estoy emocionada por conocer por fin a mis nietos y…_

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionaron los hermanos al ver que Bonnie había apagado la TV de forma repentina.

\- N-no es nada – dijo Bonnie tratando de sonreír – yo… iré a recostarme… no me siento bien, buenas noches.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto otra vez Jace al ver que su papá se retiraba sin decir nada.

El lugar se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, Foxy miraba desde su lugar cuando Bonnie había cerrado la puerta de la habitación que compartían… el silencio se rompió cuando escucharon el móvil de Alice sonar, esta se sonrojo un poco antes de salir corriendo a su habitación para contestar aquella llamada dejando a Jace y su padre solos en la cocina…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Me había parecido todo eso muy raro, no la llamada de mi hermana, es decir… papá había palidecido de la nada cuando inicio aquella noticia, la verdad era que todo eso se me hacía demasiado extraño, la verdad era que no sabía nada sobre la familia de mis padres… bueno, conocía al tío Steve y al tío Bonbon… también había hablado un poco con la tía Mangle y mis abuelos paternos (que tonto, tengo dos padres, pero creo que se entendió)… pero siempre que trataba de tocar el tema de mis abuelos con papá este evitaba el tema.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela? – por fin hablo mi padre sentándose a mi lado – ¿Le dijiste a Seth lo que sientes?

\- Bueno… fue una situación un poco extraña – confesé sonrojándome un poco.

\- Vamos… yo le pedí a tu papá que fuéramos novios cuando estaba en el hospital luego de un accidente ¿Qué es más raro que eso?

\- Eh…

No es que fuera raro, sino que fue vergonzoso… recordé esa mañana cuando estábamos en clase de deporte, por fin había tomado el valor de quien sabe donde para confesar mis sentimientos a Seth, teníamos que hacer parejas de dos (no… eran parejas de tres, que tonto estoy hoy) así que había logrado que Violette me dejara ir con Jace mientras ella iba con otra chica. Teníamos que pasarnos el balón el uno al otro, cuando habíamos terminado la clase, fui con Seth a dejar el balón, en ese momento sabía que era la oportunidad para decirle.

\- Seth… quería decirte algo importante – le dije aun con el balón en la mano – yo…

\- ¡Cuidado!

Y bueno… junto con el grito, viene el pelotazo… la pelota me cayo en la espalda empujándome hacía el frente donde estaba Seth parado y, para mi grandiosa suerte, me caí sobre él y nuestros labios se juntaron, nos miramos sorprendidos y sonrojados por unos momentos sin saber que decir, cuando el entrenador se acerco a preguntar que había pasado solo vi como Seth salía corriendo del lugar seguido por su hermana gemela…

\- Y eso paso – suspire luego de contarle toda la historia a mi padre quien parecía luchar por no reírse – no te rías… no es divertido.

\- Vamos, fue un error, nada grave… por lo menos no están heridos.

\- ¡Yo no quería que mi primer beso fuera así! – grite golpeando mi frente contra la mesa – esto es imposible… ahora no sé como veré a Seth a la cara…

\- Con los ojos.

\- No es gracioso – repetí mirando a mi padre – ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso con papá?

\- La verdad… no me lo esperaba – sonrío, parecía ser un buen recuerdo – fue después de nuestro accidente, yo… sabía que Bonnie no me correspondía, para él solo era su compañero de habitación insoportable y eso, ya sabes como es él – reí… si, papá era muy variable – cuando desperté en el hospital, él estaba ahí… sosteniendo mi mano, lo mire y le dije lo que sentía… pensé que me iba a rechazar pero, en lugar de eso… me beso… y me dijo que también correspondía a mis sentimientos y que había necesitado de un fuerte golpe como ese para darse cuenta.

\- En ese accidente perdiste la mano ¿verdad?

\- Si – bajo la mirada a la prótesis – aunque ¿sabes? Si tuviera que regresar a ese día y pudiera elegir entre dejar a tu papá y conservar mi mano o repetir todo lo que hemos vivido… lo protegería sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Desearía poder decirle lo que siento a Seth… es frustrante…

\- No te desanimes, Jace – me animo dando un par de palmadas en mi hombro – algún día será… solo… intenta que sea en clase de deporte.

\- Lo recordare…

\- Bueno… es muy tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

\- Lo sé – bostece **((N/A: no sé porque siempre que escribo que alguien bosteza yo bostezo))** – buenas noches…

Me despedí de mi padre mientras subía las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, había olvidado por completo preguntarle sobre la reacción de papá, pero ya no parecía ser importante… entre a mi habitación y saque la fotografía donde estábamos Violette, Seth y yo, me siento como un completo idiota al no poder decirle nada y haber terminado besándolo en medio de la clase y frente a todo el mundo… soy un idiota.

 **Continuara…**

 _Mientras tanto, Criz el lunes por la mañana:_

Ah... que hermoso día, que frío hace, hoy no me levanto... veamos que paso con el capitulo que publique anoche *toma el teléfono para revisar y se levanta de un salto* WTF! o.o ¡Esto es brujeria!

En serio... cuando tome mi teléfono para revisar las notificaciones de mi correo me quede sin palabras... ni en mis más remotos sueños pensé que llegaria a tener tantas notificaciones de un día para el otro ¡Ni siquiera en una semana tuve tantas notificaciones por un capitulo como las tuve en un día con este fic! ¡Y no estoy exagerando! bueno... tal vez un poco... pero bueno, ya entienden XD y bien... ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Sharon Claire acaba de salir de la carcel tan loca como siempre! Y Jace tiene muy mala suerte, no le vale las orejas de conejo

Golden: Son las patas de conejo las que dan suerte, torpe...

Criz: No te metas osito no cariñosito ¬¬* te recuerdo que te puedo hacer abuelo a tu edad... y tal vez lo haga *risa macabra* cof cof cof... me muero... egh... cof...

Pero bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D gracias por todos sus comentarios y por el apoyo que están dando al inicio de este fic, en el próximo capitulo conocerán a un nuevo personaje que tal vez traerá de vuelta las peores pesadillas de muchos.

No sé aun cada cuanto actualizare este fic... lo hice hoy porque... porque yolo... pero aun no me decido si lo actualizare cada dos semanas hasta terminar con "El diario de Scott" o si llevare tres fic al mismo tiempo (normalmente cuando hago eso siempre termino metiendo la pata -.-" así que aun no sé como será el horario de publicación) dependiendo del apoyo al fic creo que así será... Espero que nos leamos pronto!

P.D: a que por el titulo pensaron que iba a dar una noticia n.n' jeje...


	3. Enemigos del pasado

**Enemigos del pasado**

Me levante temprano a la mañana siguiente, no quería ir a la escuela después de lo sucedido el día anterior, pero no podía evitar a Seth toda la vida, cuando mis padres me vieron en la cocina antes de que Alice o papá me subiera a despertar sentí que me miraban sorprendidos.

\- ¿Te caíste de la cama? – pregunto Alice mirándome de reojo.

\- Muy graciosa...

\- Dejame adivinar... trataste de confesarle tus sentimientos a Seth Frost y terminaste en una situación vergonzosa, incomoda y/o dolorosa – mire a mi padre molesto, este solo se encogió de hombros – Foxy no me dijo nada, lo adivine...

\- No sé que hacer... lo arruine todo... no sé como veré a Seth ahora a la cara.

\- Con los ojos – mire a mi papá molesto, eso no causaba gracia – lo siento, no es gracioso lo sé... pero no creo que fuera tan malo, hablamos del hijo de la uva con patas que le pidió matrimonio a su actual esposo cuando tenían 16 años en la estación de buses.

\- La familia Frost no destaca en lo que se llama "normalidad" – reconoció Alice mirando a su hermano.

Solté un suspiro mientras metía mi cabeza, literalmente, en el cereal... no quería ver a nadie hoy... mucho menos a Seth.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Violette bajo las escaleras hacía la cocina de forma tranquila, cosa que extraño a Scott quien estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico, normalmente sus hijos bajaban saltando en las escaleras o por la barandilla deslizándose, no caminando...

\- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? – pregunto a lo que su hija señalo el segundo piso – ¿Mal día?

\- No tienes ni idea...

\- Iré a verlo, come – ordeno Scott desordenando un poco el ya desordenado cabello de su hija.

Scott subió las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de los gemelos menores, en el camino se encontró con su sobrino político, Payton, quien solo lo saludo con la mano mientras seguía caminando, ese niño era idéntico a sus padres físicamente, pero seguía sin entender porque era tan callado... tal vez por Patrick, bueno, luego pensaría en eso, ahora tenia a un enamorado hijo en la habitación a su mano derecha. Cuando entró se encontró con su hijo menor por 5 minutos tirado en su cama cubierto por varias mantas, soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de este.

\- Seth... es hora de ir a la escuela – le recordó – Seth... tienes que despertar.

\- No quiero ir a la escuela – se quejo sacando la nariz de las mantas – no después de lo que paso ayer con Jace...

\- Seth, no puedes seguir huyendo de tus sentimientos, tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle lo que sientes a Jace y lo sabes bien.

\- Pero... ¿Qué pasa si no me corresponde?

\- Aun así pueden seguir siendo amigos ¿no?

\- Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo...

\- Tu sabes que tu papá Vicent y tu tía Puppet son mis mejores amigos desde que tenia tu edad... y a pesar de que Vicent y yo comenzamos a "salir" seguimos siendo los mejores amigos hasta ahora, si llegamos a pelearnos como pareja siempre hablamos como amigos... en el amor debe de existir una amistad... por lo menos eso creo yo.

\- Yo no quería que mi primer beso fuera así.

\- Oye... mi primer beso fue mientras tu padre me obligaba a bailar en el salón de esta misma casa justo cuando su hermana gemela entraba a la sala ¿Crees que yo imaginaba mi primer beso así – Seth negó riendo – pues bien... a veces esos pequeños imprevistos en tus planes pueden convertirse en los mejores recuerdos.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Por supuesto – Scott sonrió al ver que por fin había logrado que su hijo saliera de su cueva de mantas – ahora, vístete, tienes que ir a la escuela.

\- Si papá... gracias...

\- Cuando quieras.

Seth se levanto de la cama cuando vio que su papá salía de la habitación... tal vez tenia razón, había sido solo por un momento, pero le había gustado el contacto de los labios de Jace, se sonrojo al tan solo recordar aquello. Bajo a desayunar para luego irse junto a su hermana, como todas las mañanas, pasaron a la casa del zorrinejo para ir a la escuela, como siempre, Alice se lanzo sobre Patrick y Jace salió detrás de esta, los saludo con una sonrisa como si no recordara lo sucedido el día anterior, eso le dolió un poco a Seth, pero era lo natural... o eso pensaba.

A primera hora tenían clase de historia, Seth se sentaba junto a Jace en casi todas las clases, aunque siempre era compañero de su gemela, había tratado de mantener una conversación normal con su amigo, tratando de evitar el tema de lo sucedido el día anterior.

\- Seth... ayer te quería decir algo – hablo Jace un poco sonrojado, Seth noto eso y se sonrojo al igual que su amigo – yo...

\- ¿Si? ¿Jace?

\- Eh... yo... yo estoy...

\- ¡Conner y Frost! ¡Dejen de hablar! – regaño el profesor entrando al salón – buenos días chicos... antes de iniciar les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno, por favor entra.

\- Buenos días – saludo el chico causando que la mitad de la población femenina comenzara a delirar al verlo – es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Blake Hall, es un placer conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Bien, Blake – volvió a hablar el profesor – hay un asiento al lado de Frost por favor levanta la mano – los gemelos levantaron la mano a lo que el profesor soltó un suspiro, había olvidado eso – eh... Solo Seth Frost, por favor.

Violette miro a su nuevo compañero con mala cara... ese tipo no le daba buena espina desde el momento en que lo vio pasar a su lado, se giro para ver cuando se sentó junto a su hermano y como rápidamente comenzaba a conversar con él para pedirle ver el libro, en serio, ese chico no le daba buena espina... y no era la única, Jace desde atrás de Seth miraba a ese chico, Blake Hall conversando con quien se suponía tenia que ser su futuro novio... durante toda la clase de historia solo se la paso mirando a Seth conversando con ese chico nuevo...

.

.

.

Bonnie se encontraba en su oficina, aun tenia la noticia de la noche anterior en la cabeza... no quería ver a su madre, durante esos últimos 15 años no la había querido ver y aun no la quería ver, había tratado de matar a su ahora esposo en más de una oportunidad, lo había secuestrado y, por lo visto, tenia la intención de no dejar salir a nadie de ese lugar... no sabía como iba a perdonar a su madre después de todo.

\- ¿Le sucede algo? – le pregunto Saiko entrando a dejar una taza de té – se ve... no sé... ¿molesto?

\- ¿por qué dices eso?

\- Porque casi rompe el papel cuando redactaba este informe – mostro Saiko a su jefe, Bonnie soltó un suspiro – Sabe que, además de su asistente personal, puedo ser su confidente... puede confiar en mi, joven Bonnie.

\- Lo sé – sonrío – es solo... anoche me enteré que mi madre salió de prisión.

\- ¿¡Sharon Claire salió de prisión!? – ahora fue Saiko quien tiro la taza al suelo – Rayos... lo siento.

\- Ahora eres tu la que no esta bien, Saiko ¿sucede algo?

\- Seguí el caso desde cerca durante ese tiempo, por eso me sorprende que la hayan dejado libre después de ser acusada de diferentes delitos.

No dijo nada, era verdad que casi habían dedicado un especial a enumerar los diferentes delitos de su madre, algunos de los que ni siquiera Saory sabía que existían, pero no era solo eso... a Saiko le intimidaba volver a ver a su antigua jefa, es decir, había sido ella quien, prácticamente, la había entregado a las autoridades y luego escapó... seguramente cuando la viera iba a tratar de abrazarla con tanta fuerza hasta que le quitara todo el aire de los pulmones y la dejara en la camilla de la morgue...

\- _Señor Claire_ – la voz de la recepcionista en el intercomunicador interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos – _La señora Sharon Claire quiere verlo ¿le dejo entrar?_

\- Eh... – miro a su asistente quien parecía no saber que hacer – c-claro... dejala entrar... Saory puedes...

\- Saiko – corrigió la chica – y si, ya me retiro... con su permiso.

A veces llegaba a olvidar que hablaba con SU asistente, no con la chica que había desaparecido hacía 15 años sin dejar rastro, vio como Saiko salía del lugar justo a tiempo en que su madre entraba al lugar... juro que por un momento su madre se quedo observando a la chica de cabellos castaños como si la conociera, luego entro a la que hacía varios años había sido su oficina, Bonnie la observo, había vuelto a vestir como antes, con una blusa de escote "V" morada, pantalón de lona oscura y una chaqueta, su cabello estaba algo más largo que antes... era como si no hubiera cambiado.

\- Parece que el estar en la cárcel no te hizo cambiar mucho – "saludó" poniéndose de pie – no tengo mucho tiempo...

\- Sé como es dirigir esta editorial, Bonnie – rió ella – yo trabaje aquí por mucho tiempo... yo levante este lugar.

\- Mamá, solo dime que quieres... tu y yo sabemos que no has cambiado en estos años...

\- ¿Tanto desconfías de tu propia madre?

\- ¡La madre que quiso matar a mi esposo en más de una ocasión, la que me secuestró y pago a un sicario para asesinar al desgraciado de mi padre!

\- Lo hice para protegerte...

\- Tuviste que ir a un loquero... sigues igual o más loca que antes mamá – suspiro Bonnie – por favor... no quiero seguir hablando contigo, vete y no quiero que te acerques a mi o a mi familia.

\- Vamos Bonnie... quiero conocer a mi nieto... nunca pude ver al bebé.

\- Ni lo harás, Jace se parece mucho a su padre, Foxy, no valla a ser que lo odies también por eso... al igual que ese rechazo que, imagino, aun sientes hacía Bonbon...

\- No puedes prohibirme ver a mis nietos...

\- Puedo hacerlo, ya hable con Vicent sobre una orden de alejamiento... no te quiero ver cerca de Jace o Alice, Nunca... por favor, vete antes que llame a la seguridad.

Sharon no dijo nada, se puso de pie y salió del lugar en silencio... Bonnie sabía que su madre no había cambiado, nunca lo haría, pero era una excelente actriz... tal vez estaba equivocado, pero no quería poner en peligro a su familia, no más de lo que ya antes había hecho...

.

.

.

Las clases habían terminado en la secundaria, Seth parecía estar muy cómodo con su nuevo compañero de clase, Blake. A pesar que Seth insistió a Jace a que los acompañara al centro comercial donde siempre pasaban las tardes junto a Violette, Jace se negó diciendo que tenia algo importante que hacer en su casa, cosa que desanimo a Seth pero trato de no mostrarlo sonriendo a su amigo igual. Cuando Jace llego a su hogar lo único que hizo fue lanzarse al sofá bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana menor y Payton Sherlock, primo de sus mejores amigos... y ahora también amor platónico...

\- ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano? – pregunto Payton al ver como el hermano de su mejor amiga se lanzaba al sofá completamente desanimado

\- Pueden ser dos cosas: Tu primo lo rechazo o no le dijo lo que siente a tu primo y alguien le gano...

\- No se metan, enanos – gruño Jace mirando a los niños – estas son cosas de adultos...

\- No eres un adulto, Jace, solo tienes 15 años... estas haciendo un drama adolescente, hermano.

\- Bueno... es una pena que no le hayas dicho a Seth – menciono Payton sentándose en uno de los sillones y sacando su consola – después de todo mi primo esta enamorado de ti.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – aquellas palabras animaron a Jace en un segundo – p-pero... ¿¡Como sabes eso!?

\- Lo escuche hablando esta mañana con el tío Scott, dijo que quería confesarte sus sentimientos, pero tenia miedo que al decirte que le gustas tu le rechazaras y dejaran de ser amigos... ya sabes como es Seth.

\- Entonces... Seth esta...

Jace salió corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, Alice y Payton solo miraron como el pelirrojo salía corriendo de la casa dejando olvidada su chaqueta y uno de sus zapatos.

\- ¿Tu hermano no ha pensado en entrar al equipo de atletismo? – pregunto Payton mirando a su amiga.

\- Nuestro padre se lo menciono una vez – menciono la chica sentándose en las piernas de peli-negro y tomando la consola de este para comenzar a jugar – pero... dijo que no le interesaba...

\- Eh... Alice ¿estas cómoda? – pregunto mirando a su amiga molesto.

\- Si, gracias por preocuparte, Pay.

\- Ya... dejame iniciar una partida – suspiro el chico tomando las manos de la chica iniciando una nueva partida – vas primero...

\- Que caballeroso.

\- ¿No deberíamos hacer las tareas?

\- Mañana te pido copia.

Payton solo suspiro mientras veía a su amiga jugando, en serio... no sabía como podía soportar a su mejor amiga con su actitud, de alguna forma, estaba seguro que era el reflejo de su padre, irresponsable, algo caprichosa y a veces infantil. Aun así, la quería... la abrazo por la cintura sin que esta se diera cuenta para acercarla un poco mejor a él.

Continuara...

Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal su semana?El sábado me golpie la rodilla quien sabe donde y he estado encerrada en mi casa por toda la semana D: y aun me duele la espalda... pero bien. Dejando a un lado esto y que estoy actualizando más rápido de lo que pensé que lo haría... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿No creen que Alice y Payton hacen una pareja muy tierna :3? ¿Qué creen que hara Sharon y quien creen que sea el chico nuevo?  
Solo les dire que este nuevo personaje causara muchos problemas entre Jace y Seth :D Ademas... ¿Quien extraña a Drake?

Eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!

P.D: En multimedia hay un dibujo de Jace, no sé si les parece bien que ponga los dibujos de los personajes en multimedia... de todas formas pueden verlos en mi twitter, recuerden que no soy buena dibujando... 


	4. Amor y protección

**Amor y protección**

Jace había corrido varias cuadras hacía la casa de la familia Frost, estaba seguro que Seth y Violette ya estaban en casa, sino, los iba a esperar... tenia que hablar con Seth, tenia que decirle que lo quería, no iba a dejar que el chico nuevo lo alejara de él.

\- ¿Jace? - le llamo la persona que abría la puerta, Vicent Frost, padre de sus mejores amigos y posible futuro suegro - pensé que estarías con los chicos ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No ha llegado Seth? - pregunto agitado - necesito hablar con él.

\- ¿Por fin le vas a decir a mi hijo que te gusta? - Jace miro a Vicent sorprendido y sonrojado ¿Tan obvio era? - vamos, entra, no te pongas así... cuando le dije a mi suegra que estaba enamorado de su hijo tampoco fue fácil.

\- Eh... ¿No me va a dar un sermón sobre "salir con su hijo"? o... algo así como amenazarme con una escopeta con balas de sal o algo parecido...

\- Solo te diré que no quiero ser abuelo tan joven. No soy Puppet como para entrar con puños o Alex para portar un arma, tranquilo... guarda los pañales para Scott.

\- ¿El señor Scott? - pregunto mientras él y Vicent tomaban asiento en el estudio del abogado.

\- Así es... Scott parece de las personas que no matan ni una mosca, pero cuando se trata de sus hijos la cosa cambia - Vicent rió - Además, luego de un incidente el año en que nacieron ustedes, mi hermana le enseño un par de patadas de karate para defenderse.

\- Y-ya veo... gracias por la sugerencia.

Para Jace había quedado claro: Vicent no era una "amenaza" con lo de salir con Seth se trataba, pero tenia que tener más cuidado con Scott al hablar sobre eso. Ahora que lo recordaba, había algo que no tenia en claro con la relación de sus tal vez futuros suegros.

\- Puedo preguntar... ¿Cómo se conocieron usted y el señor Scott?

\- Fuimos amigos en la secundaria como tu y mis hijos - sonrió Vicent recordando aquel tiempo en que conoció a Scott - meses después de que mi padre falleciera, nos mudamos a este lugar... conocí a Scott cuando mi hermana y yo entramos a la escuela. Me enamore a primera vista de Scott... pero quería estar seguro que era amor lo que sentía por él, fuimos, somos y seremos siempre los mejores amigos, amo a Scott y a mis hijos más que a nadie en este mundo, pero eso solo serian palabras si no viera a Scott como mi mejor amigo también... podemos pelear como pareja que somos... eso es normal en cierta parte, pero necesitamos de nuestra amistad para reconciliarnos, así ha sido desde que nos conocemos - Vicent río para después borrar la sonrisa por completo - en ese tiempo, mi madre también se volvió a casar, mi padrastro... no fue muy bueno que digamos, luego de un año y medio de estar en este pueblo, nos mudamos a Nueva York... el día en que nos íbamos... le pedí la mano a Scott y él acepto. Pasaron algunos años en los que no nos volvimos a ver y nos encontramos nuevamente en la universidad donde retomamos nuestra relación... terminamos la universidad y comenzamos a vivir juntos, diez años más tarde, nos casamos por fin.

\- Increíble... no imagine que...

\- ¿Nos conociéramos desde hace tanto tiempo? Pues si - suspiro Vicent - Jace, te conozco desde que eras un bebé, por eso te digo todo esto... no estoy en contra de que tu y Seth tengan una relación, incluso me alegraría que así sea. Pero hay una cosa que no quiero que olvides... tanto como que tu relación con mi hijo puede durar por mucho tiempo como la de tus padres o la mía con Scott, puede ser solo un amor de juventud, cosa que tampoco es mala... pero quiero que ustedes tengan en claro esto, por lo que sé, tus padres te tuvieron luego de 7 años de relación, Scott y yo estuvimos casi 15 años antes de tener a los chicos.

\- S-si... he hablado con mi padre sobre eso - recordó la platica que había tenido con su padre, Foxy, la noche que le comentó sobre que creía estar enamorado de Seth - Estoy consciente de eso, es una gran responsabilidad... pero yo no haría nada que Seth no quisiera...

\- Ese es el problema - Jace miro confundido a Vicent - te lo diré directamente, hubieron muchas veces cuando Scott y yo teníamos 15 años en las que quisimos intentarlo, tener relaciones, incluso en la universidad... pero simplemente éramos niños que querían actuar como adultos en ese tiempo... no sabíamos nada sobre esto del m-preg, ¿te imaginas el futuro que hubiéramos tenido si Violette y Seth cuando teníamos 15 años o cuando estábamos en la universidad... la historia hubiera sido muy diferente ¿no crees?

\- Si... eso creo...

\- A lo que voy, hay veces en las que serás tu el que tenga que detenerte... tienes que tener muy en claro estas situaciones, te hablo no solo como el padre de Seth que soy... te hablo también como un amigo de tu familia. No estoy en contra de que salgas con mi hijo, por el contrarío, te conozco y me alegra que así sea, pero tienen que madurar antes de actuar.

\- Gracias por todo, señor Frost... lo tomare en cuenta.

\- Solo llamame Vicent, me haces sentir viejo.

Jace sonrió mientras salía de la oficina del abogado junto con Vicent, justo cuando iban llegando a la sala de estar de la familia Frost, la puerta se abría dejando entrar a los gemelos menores. Violette y Seth tenían varias bolsas en las manos, había olvidado que cuando él no iba con sus amigos al centro comercial Vi aprovechaba para comprar media zapatería.

\- ¡Jace! - saludo Violette corriendo hacía su amigo para abrazarlo - que sorpresa verte aquí... pensé que ibas a tu casa.

\- Si... pero ahí estaban Alice y Payton, así que preferí venir a verlos.

\- Lo siento, ya sabes... cuando el gato no esta, la ratona compra toda la tienda - bromeo Seth mirando a su hermana - eh... ¿Quieres subir para ver una película o algo?

\- Me encantaría.

\- Bien - hablo Violette - adelántense, yo preparare palomitas y otras cosas.

\- Yo tengo trabajo que hacer - se despidió Vicent - un placer hablar contigo, Jace.

\- El placer fue mío... y gracias por todo.

Vicent se despidió con la mano mientras volvía a encerrarse en su oficina. Seth miro confundido por un segundo a su amigo quien solo se encogió de hombros antes de codear al menor de los gemelos para subir a la habitación de estos. Por su parte, Violette planeaba tardarse todo el tiempo del mundo para que su hermano y amigo pudieran por fin hablar de lo que sentían uno por el otro, tal vez incluso seria bueno invadir la habitación de su primo para jugar algún juego mientras su hermano y amigo ocupaban la habitación.

.

.

.

Había llegado a casa antes que cualquier otro día, le había dicho a Saiko que no se sentía bien y quería descansar un poco, cuando hablo con Foxy por el teléfono este parecía estar preocupado, incluso le dijo que cancelaria el viaje si era necesario, que tomaran unas vacaciones mientras todo se aclaraba. Simplemente estaba seguro que su madre, Sharon Claire, lo que necesitaba era ir a un psiquiátrico y que perdieran la llave de su cuarto.

\- hola papá - saludo su hija cuando entró, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la zorrita de cabello lavanda junto a Payton sentados en un sofá jugando en la consola del peli-negro - Llegas temprano ¿sucedió algo en la editorial?

\- No... solo me sentía cansado, le dije a Saiko que saldría temprano hoy - suspiro dejando su chaqueta en el brazo del sofá - ¿Qué tal su día?

\- Se murió mi planta - se quejo su hija.

\- Te dije que no tenias que ponerle tanta agua - suspiro Payton.

\- Pero es que estaba muy seca, pensé que necesitaba más agua.

Tanto Bonnie como Payton suspiraron ante las palabras de Alice, era obvio que la pequeña había ahogado su pobre planta con tanta agua que le ponía, tenia que heredar algo de SpringTrap.

\- Esta bien, no todos podemos cuidar bien de las plantas - trato de animar Bonnie.

\- Así es - animo Payton sonriendo a su amiga - recuerdo que el tío Vicent una vez mato un cactus en su oficina... por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No tenias que alimentar hoy a lo peces de la clase?

\- Eh? ¿¡Los peces de la clase!? - grito antes de ponerse de pie y halando a Payton - papá, regresamos pronto ¡Te quiero!

\- ¡Tengan cuidado en el camino!

Sonrío al escuchar el portazo, en serio... Alice cada vez se parecía más a su descuidado padre, no entendía como podía estar enamorado de Foxy a tal manera, bueno... habían pasado muchas cosas para que eso llegara a suceder. Soltó un suspiro mientras recordaba aquella noche en la que por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el zorro, como con aquellas balas pensó que lo había perdido para siempre... no era como si pudiera perdonar a su madre tan fácilmente, es decir, hablaban de la mujer que lo secuestro e intento matar a su pareja en más de una ocasión... sin mencionar los otros muchos cargos por los que también era culpable.

Se recostó en el sofá tratando de no pensar en eso. La visita de su madre a su oficina simplemente lo había perturbado. Su madre había perdido su empleo, Shane estaba muerto y Saory seguía sin aparecer ¿Qué poder podía tener ahora Sharon Claire? Ninguno ¿verdad? Estaba pensando demasiado en eso, tal vez solo necesitaba dormir un poco. Cerro los ojos tratando de relajarse y, sin esperarlo, se quedo dormido en un minuto.

.

.

.

Despertó sobresaltado, el sueño que había tenido fue tan real... el recuerdo del secuestro, habían pasado 15 años desde ese día, pero simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

\- Conejito - le llamo Foxy sentándose a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de que tan tarde era - ¿Estas bien? Estas sudando...

\- S-Si... solo... fue una pesadilla.

\- ¿Otra vez lo del secuestro? - Bonnie asintió - esta bien, fue algo muy duro para ambos... pero esta bien, no dejare que nada ni nadie te separe de mi lado ahora.

\- Foxy - susurro abrazando al mayor y tocando la prótesis de este - lo siento tanto... todo ha sido culpa mía... sino hubiera sido por mi tu...

\- Esta bien - le interrumpió mientras acariciaba su cabello - no fue tu culpa, Bonnie, además... sino hubiera sido por esto, tal vez nunca hubiéramos podido avanzar en nuestra relación.

\- ¡Pero te han sucedido cosas horribles por mi culpa! - exclamaba el conejo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - el primer intento de asesinato, el accidente en tu coche, el asalto... ¡incluso mi propia madre trato de dispararte una vez!

\- Esta bien, conejito, yo...

\- ¡No! ¡No esta bien! - grito esta vez - ¡No quiero que nada te suceda por mi culpa! Yo... tal vez lo mejor sea que no estemos juntos.

\- Bonnie ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

\- Foxy... te amo... te amo más que a nada en este mundo junto con Alice y Jace... pero, por eso... no quiero que nada malo te vuelva a suceder... yo... quiero el divorcio.

Foxy simplemente miro sorprendido a Bonnie, esa mirada en esos ojos llorosos la conocía... estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa...

Continuara...

Bueno... tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena noticia es que logre salvar mis documentos y la mala noticia... es que mi computadora esta dañada y estoy trabajando en la mi mamá que es muy pequeña para mi gusto y sigo sin acostumbrarme al Windows D:

Pero bien, lo bueno es que conseguí una computadora con la cual puedo seguir actualizando y escribiendo :D yei! lo malo es que tendre que esperar hasta finales de enero para comprar mi computadora T-T ¿Alguna vez vieron el video de JuegaGerman donde hace un "Whack your computer" con su computadora real? Pues bien... yo tengo ganas de hacer eso con la mia... y lo haria...

Golden: tus padres te matan si lo haces...

Criz: lo sé T-T pero bien, dejando de lado un poco esto... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy XD ok no, sé que quieren matarme... y van a querer asesinarme cuando les diga que no van a saber que pasa con Bonnie y Foxy hasta dentro de otras dos semanas *le tiran zapatos* ok no... eso si era una broma... Pero queria saber algo, quiero hacer un especial de navidad pero no me decido en cuales publicar (seran dos especiales el mismo día) así que... a votar se ha dicho?

Vicent Scrooge: Universo Alterno. Vicent es un amargado guardia de seguridad que trabaja en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, durante una noche recibe la típica llamada de Scott quien le dice que esa noche recibira la visita de tres fantasmas. Parodia de "Canción de Navidad" de Charles Dickens, comedia.

 **Feliz Fantavidad :** Universo Alterno. Mike, Jeremy y Scott quieren hacer una fiesta sorpresa para los niños fantasmas para celebrar juntos esa navidad... pero no todo va a ser tan fácil como ellos creen. Comedia.

El especial seria uno de estos capitulos más un capitulo extra de Freddy y Golden del que no dare muchos detalles XD Solo pueden votar por uno y ese sera publicado el viernes 25 de diciembre junto con el capitulo correspondiente a ese día, bueno... ahora si, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (no me maten todavia... por favor... tengo un chihuahua a la que alimentar! ok no...) y nos leemos pronto!


	5. Especial - Nuevos Vecinos

Como ya saben, cuando estoy de buen humor, pelo cables y público un especial por simple gana XD y como me dieron una muy buena noticia que incluso me hizo llorar de la felicidad, comparto mi alegría con ustedes publicando este especial de una pareja a la que sigo queriendo mucho, hablo de Golden y Freddy!

Y bueno... este especial tiene lugar cuando Golden tenia 10 años y Freddy 7... no me pregunten hace cuantos años de "¡Nada es imposible!" o de "El final es el inicio" porque no tengo ni la menor idea -.-" ((la verdad, es que ni sé en que año esta ambientada este fic...)) pero bien... espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto!

 **Especial I: Nuevo vecino**

Bostezo mientras miraba por la venta de su habitación, afuera estaba lloviendo, de todas formas no era como si le gustara estar fuera… para él era mejor estar en su habitación leyendo un libro y ese clima era perfecto para él. Su nombre era Gordon Alfred Thomson, tenia 10 años y era hijo único, tenia los ojos negros como su padre y el cabello rubio como su madre, con orejas de oso como sus padres, su padre era neurólogo y el propietario del centro de salud de aquel pueblo y su madre pediatra, ambos trabajaban todo el día y lo dejaban solo en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Para Gordy, como su madre lo llamaba, era normal quedarse solo en casa, estaba acostumbrado a que así fuera. Ese día su madre estaba de descanso, pero no la quería molestar, estaba acostumbrado a pasar todo el día en su habitación leyendo algún libro, siempre le habían gustado los libros de misterio o los dramas médicos… otros días simplemente le gustaba mirar por la ventana, ver al gato del vecino del frente subir un árbol o ver a las aves volar. Ese era uno de esos días en los que simplemente le gustaba mirar por la ventana, pero no era un día normal, pues un camión de mudanzas se había estacionado en la casa de al lado y parecía que una familia bajaba de un coche.

\- Mamá – llamo mientras iba a la habitación de sus padres – tenemos nuevos vecinos.

\- Gracias por avisarme, Gordy – dijo la mujer rubia de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie – ¿Quieres ir a saludarlos?

\- Esta bien…

Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero tenia curiosidad por conocer a sus nuevos vecinos. Gordy tomo la mano de su madre y caminaron hacía la otra casa bajo la lluvia, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que una mujer de castaña de ojos azules abriera la puerta con una sonrisa, Gordy noto que atrás de la mujer había un niño unos años menor que él.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Susan Thomson y soy su vecina de al lado – se presento su madre llamándole la atención – y él… es mi hijo, Gordy, saluda.

\- Buenas tardes, un placer conocerlos – saludo sonriendo… obligándose a sonreír como siempre.

\- Oh… es un placer conocerlos – sonrío la mujer – por favor, pasen… soy Guisell Manson.

Gordy entro a la casa vecina atrás de su madre, aun estaban ordenado algunos muebles, aunque la casa no era muy diferente a su casa… tal vez lo único diferente era la decoración. Un sonido en las escaleras llamo su atención, el niño que había visto antes estaba sentado en las gradas, atrás de él otro niño que, claramente, era mayor, de ojos azules pero cabello más oscuro que el de su hermano.

\- Shane, Freddy, tenemos visitas – llamo la mujer haciendo que los dos niños fueran hacía la sala para saludar – ellos son mis hijos, Shane y Frederick.

\- Soy Shane Manson – saludo el del cabello oscuro – tengo 10 años, él es mi hermano y tiene 7

\- Soy Gordon Thomson – se presento a los dos niños – yo también tengo 10 años… es un placer conocerlos.

\- Gordy, ve a jugar con los chicos mientras la señora Manson y yo conversamos – dijo su madre a lo que él asintió.

\- Vamos a mi habitación – indico Shane.

Gordy suspiro mientras comenzaba a seguir a Shane al segundo piso, cuando estaban a punto de subir las escaleras sintió como algo lo halaba… era el otro niño, Frederick era su nombre según recordaba, pero su mamá lo había llamado "Freddy", un apodo igual como Gordy era para él.

\- ¿Subes? – llamo Shane mirando a su vecino junto a su hermano – ah… dejalo, él es un llorón, no pierdas el tiempo con él.

\- No deberías tratar así a tu hermano – se quejo mirando al pequeño, parecía que su hermano le daba miedo o algo parecido.

\- Bien… quedate con el llorón – bufo Shane subiendo a su habitación y dejándolos solos

\- Tonto – suspiro – bueno… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Freddy simplemente asintió, tomo la mano de Gordy y ambos subieron al segundo piso. Shane había tomado camino por la derecha, pero ellos lo tomaban por la izquierda, imaginaba que ahí se encontraba la habitación del menor de los Manson. La familia Manson también tenían orejas de oso al igual que su familia, le causaba un poco de gracia que Freddy llevara las orejas bajas todo el tiempo hasta que entraron a su habitación.

\- Bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto, no era bueno haciendo amigos… y menos con los niños pequeños, Freddy saco un juego de cartas que Goldy conocía pero nunca había jugado – ¿Quieres jugar Uno? Eh… no sé… nunca he jugado.

\- Puedo enseñarte – hablo por primera vez. Su voz era mucho más suave que la de su hermano y se notaba que le costaba pronunciar la letra "r"

\- Esta bien… si quieres.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto mientras revolvía las cartas.

\- Gordon, pero mi mamá me llama Gordy… tu eres Freddy ¿verdad?

\- Si… espero que seamos buenos amigos, Goldy.

\- Es Gordy, con "r"

\- ¿Goldy?

\- Gordon…

\- Goldon

\- ¡Qué me llamo Gordon!

\- _¡ **Golden**!_

Y fue luego de eso que Gordon Alfred Thomson, termino siendo llamado "Golden", luego se enteró del problema que tenia Freddy para pronunciar ciertas letras y que necesitaba cierta terapia del habla… cosa que llego un poco tarde, pues cuando por fin pudo pronunciar su nombre, ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo "Golden".

 **FIN…**

N/A: el problema de pronunciación de Freddy se llama "rotacismo" y se necesita de una terapia del habla para controlarlo si no se corrige por si mismo... es común en niños pequeños, pero si no se logra controlar después de los 5 años es necesaria la terapia, incluso yo lo tuve y si... aun lo padecí cuando tenia 7 años y tuve que ir a terapia del habla... Me pareció divertido jugar un poco con esto para que Freddy le pusiera el apodo a Golden.


	6. Fantasmas del pasado

**Fantasmas del pasado**

Foxy aun miraba sorprendido a Bonnie, no sabía que decir con esas palabras que habían salido de la boca del conejo, tomo por los hombros a su esposo, estaba a punto de reclamarle algo a gritos cuando ambos escucharon como algo se rompía cerca de la puerta... se miraron por un segundo antes de que Bonnie se pusiera de pie y fuera hacía la entrada para ver que había sucedido seguido por Foxy. Junto a la puerta se encontraba su hijo mayor, Jace, mirándoles sorprendido...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

No había sido el mejor día de mi vida, no había podido confesar mis sentimientos a Seth y todo había terminado en un completo desastre ese día como siempre sucedía... y eso no había sido lo peor de ese día. Cuando regrese a casa entre con mi llave (que rara vez llevaba conmigo) y escuche que mis padres estaban discutiendo, raro en ellos, pero lo que más me extraño fue la frase que mi papá había dicho...

\- _Quiero el divorcio_...

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mi cola choco contra una mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta provocando que un florero que había sobre este cayera. Levante la mirada asustado que mis padres hubieran notado mi presencia, papá me miraba con los ojos llorosos desde la puerta de la sala, a su lado mi padre lo abrazaba por los hombros sorprendido que yo estuviera junto a la puerta... tartamudee un par de palabras antes de salir corriendo a mi habitación...

Escuche como mi papá me llamaba, pero lo ignore tirándome en la cama... ahora sabía que Seth correspondía a mis sentimientos, pero no era capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos y mis padres se iban a divorciar... tal vez lo había mal interpretado todo... si... esto tenia que ser. De todas formas ¿por qué se divorciarían? Tal vez... no... tenia que quitarme las ideas raras de mi cabeza, estaba seguro que mi padre amaba a papá y viceversa...

\- Jace – escuche a mi papá llamándome fuera de la habitación – ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Se van a divorciar?

\- Es... complicado – suspiro entrando y sentándose a mi lado en la cama – no pienses lo peor, hijo... amo a tu padre tanto como los amo a ustedes.

\- Entonces... ¿por qué se van a divorciar? – exigí saber sentándome en la cama.

\- Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendes, Jace...

\- ¿¡Que cosas!? ¡Ya tengo 15 años, papá! ¡Ya no soy un niño!

\- Jace, no le grites a tu papá – me regaño mi padre con voz calmada, baje la mirada sonrojado.

Escuche que mi padre soltaba un suspiro mientras entraba, vi como se sentaba al lado de papá y tomaba su mano mientras le abrazaba por la cintura... desde que era niño verlos así me había hecho sentir a gusto con ellos, ver a papá recostado en su pecho mientras dejaba que le abrazara y entrelazaban sus dedos. Como si hubiera sido un niño otra vez, me recosté en el regazo de mi papá como lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no te hemos dicho de cuando naciste – susurro mi padre haciéndome levantar la mirada rápidamente al igual que papá que le miraba molesto – lo siento Bonnie... pero tiene que saberlo.

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Peter – le reclamo – paso hace mucho tiempo... no vale la pena preocuparlo por esas tonterías...

\- Bonnie, tenemos que decirle la verdad... es peligroso y lo sabes.

\- Por eso es que...

\- ¿¡Qué esta sucediendo!? – exigí saber – papá... ¿Qué sucedió cuando nací?

Vi como soltaba un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada, extendió sus brazos a donde yo estaba... acepte su abrazo recostándome en su pecho, al parecer lo que iba a decir era mucho más difícil de lo que había creido que seria, siempre me había sentido protegido en los brazos de mi papá, hoy no era la exepción... me sentía confundido, quería y no quería saber lo que papá tenia para decirme.

\- Cuando yo estaba embarazado de ti – comenzó mientras acariciaba mi cabello – fui secuestrado – levante mi mirada, él sonrió – esta bien... la verdad... es que lo peor no fue el secuestro, quien nos secuestro no quería hacernos daño ni a ti ni a mi... más buscaba alejarnos de tu padre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quien me secuestro fue... Sharon Claire – suspiro – la antigua directora del _1987 Weekly_ y... mi madre.

Me quede en shock por unos segundos, por eso papá había reaccionado de tal forma cuando escucharon que esa mujer, Sharon Claire, había salido de la cárcel... ahora todo tenia sentido... mire a mis padres esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara.

\- Ahora que ella esta libre... no sé de lo que puede ser capaz – susurro mirándome otra vez – esta tarde hable con Vicent Frost para que me ayudara con una orden de alejamiento... él llevo el caso de mi secuestro cuando tu acababas de nacer... ella es capaz de hacer lo que sea...

\- ¿Recuerdas que te contamos sobre el accidente donde perdí la mano? – asentí – pues... no fue un accidente... fue un intento fallido de asesinato – mire sorprendido a mi padre – Sharon Claire pensó que el perder mi mano había sido suficiente advertencia para que me alejara de tu papá... pero se equivoco... simplemente nos unió más... tienes que tener cuidado con ella, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz de hacer...

\- Aun no entiendo... ¿por qué quieren divorciarse entonces?

\- No queremos divorciarnos – dijo mi padre rápidamente – es solo que... tu papá tiene miedo de lo que pueda suceder... tu abuela trato de asesinarme varias veces, no quiere ponerlos a ustedes también en peligro.

\- Los amo demasiado como para saber que algo les puede suceder por mi culpa...

\- No es tu culpa...

Les mire sin decir nada... ahora entendía un poco mejor la situación, hablamos un rato más, me hicieron prometer que no le diría nada a Alice pero que me mantendría alerta si algo sucedía. Me quede dormido después de un rato, al día siguiente tendría clases y no podía quedarme más tiempo pensando en eso... aunque no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Vicent soltó un suspiro mientras ordenaba algunos documentos en su oficina, en ese momento se encontraba completamente solo en aquella oficina, Perci había ido a dejar algunos documentos al tribunal como se lo había pedido y no tenia ninguna cita hasta dentro de un par de horas más, tenia tiempo libre para hacer una llamada y molestar a Scott por un rato antes de que su asistente regresara o que alguien apareciera por la puerta.

\- _¿No deberías estar trabajando?_ – pregunto riendo al otro lado de la línea.

\- Termine con el trabajo por ahora, Perci esta en la corte dejando unos documentos y no tengo nada que hacer durante unas horas – rió recostándose en su silla – Te llamaba para preguntarte si quieres almorzar conmigo en la ciudad, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no tenemos una cita a solas.

\- _Ha pasado solo una semana, Vicent... te recuerdo que el viernes pasado cenamos fuera los dos solos._

\- Una semana es mucho tiempo para mi...

\- _Esta bien... nos reunimos en el restaurante de siempre dentro de media hora._

\- Perfecto – sonrío Vicent... su sonrisa se borro cuando escucho como algo se caía en la sala de espera de la oficina – Scott... esperame en línea, parece que alguien entró en la oficina.

\- _¿Esta todo bien? ¿Necesitas que llame a Alex?_

\- No te preocupes... iré a investigar...

\- _Ten cuidado..._

Dejo el teléfono sobre su escritorio mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía la puerta de su oficina, abrió lentamente esta, pudo ver como la sombra de una mujer se asomaba en la oficina colocando algo... salió de su oficina de un momento a otro, la mujer pareció asustarse dejando lo que estaba haciendo para huir, pero Vicent logro detenerla aun.

\- Sera mejor que se quede quieta o llamare a la policía – dijo Vicent mientras que la mujer aun trataba de librarse de su agarre – por favor, tranquilícese.

\- ¡Todo esto es su culpa! – grito la mujer al fin soltándose y tomando algo de su bolso – ¡Todo es su culpa!

\- ¡No...

No pudo terminar su frase porque la mujer había presionado un botón con el que activo una bomba entro de la oficina, Vicent comenzó a toser de forma inmediata al inhalar el aire de aquel dispositivo, sus ojos le ardían y casi no podía respirar... a penas pudo ver a la mujer salir de la oficina corriendo cubriendo su rostro... luego de eso... quedo inconsciente...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Caminaba junto con Seth y Violette por el centro comercial, estaba decidido a decirle mis sentimientos a Seth este día pasara lo que pasara. Violette nos había dejado solo mientras ella iba a ver una tienda que le gustaba, había invitado a Seth a un helado y estábamos sentados en una banca frente a donde Vi había entrado, habíamos estado conversando sobre temas sin sentido por un rato y riendo.

\- Pero hablo en serio – dijo echando la cabeza para atrás – a veces Payton se mete demasiado en los videojuegos, tuvo que heredar eso de la tía Puppet... aunque no entiendo como es que es tan callado ese niño.

\- Parece que los genes de Sherlock son más fuertes – dije sonriendo, él asintió – oye... Seth... desde hace días quiero decirte algo muy importante...

\- Dime – sonrío mirándome.

\- Yo... veras... hemos sido amigos prácticamente desde que nacimos ¿no? Y... bueno, sabes que te quiero mucho... bueno, igual quiero mucho a Vi pero de una forma diferente a la que te quiero a ti... lo que quiero decir es que tu...

\- ¡Seth! – interrumpio Violette mientras se acercaba a nosotros corriendo, parecía preocupada – Seth... nuestro padre esta en el hospital... Fue atacado en su oficina.

\- ¿Qué?

Mire a los hermanos preocupado, Seth se había levantado de golpe, estaba temblando y había palidecido. Al parecer nada podía empeorar este día...

 **Continuara...**

Lo siento... pero no puedo dejar que Jace se confiese a Seth aun XD así que nuestro lindo zorrinejito aun no se puede confesar al pequeño acosador ((Ya verán que Seth es un acosador igual que su padre)), tengo planes maléficos para este par *inserte risa maléfica*... dejando un poco de lado esto ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué creen que le sucederá a Vicent ahora? ¿Quien creen que fue el responsable del ataque? Solo dejenme decirle que esta temporada tendrá más drama que la anterior XD

Oh... y el próximo capitulo es sobre una parejita que... creo que soy la única en el mundo que puede shippear a esa pareja... bueno... la próxima semana sera una pareja sorpresa así que no sabran nada sobre Vicent hasta dentro de dos semanas ;D lo sé, soy mala a veces... pero yo sé que me quieren (Matar, ahorcar, descuartizar, torturar XD).

Por cierto, luego de varios comentarios, me gustaria que me dieran su top 5 de personajes más odiados del fic, yo creo que el mio quedaria así: 1) Drake Hallen, 2) Blake Hall, 3) Sharon Claire, 4) Shane Manson y 5) sorpresa... si digo el quinto personaje estaria dando spoiler XD bueno... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	7. Especial de Navidad - Parte I

En Freddys Fazbear la navidad vamos a celebrar con nuestro gruñón guardia de seguridad, Mike Schmidt que una historia nos ha de contar. Era una noche como cualquier otra, iba a su empleo pensando ¿Por qué aun lo conservo? Claro, con ciertos infantes fantasmales la noche entretenida siempre fue... Una sonrisa en su rostro se formo al recordar aquellos niños fantasma ¿Cuándo su ultima navidad fue? Pregunto cuando... eh... Miro al cielo esperando continuar su camino, más no sabía como seguirlo... así se dio cuenta que su autora rimar muy bien no sabía...

\- ¡Si no sabes rimar cuenta la historia normal! – grito al cielo llamando la atención de aquellos que a su lado pasaron – hablo en serio... esto molesto lo volveras.

Esta bien... dejo de rimar, más divertido ya no será...

Mike Schmidt caminaba por las calles de su ciudad pensando en todo lo que ese año había pasado junto con los siete niños fantasmales que, de alguna manera, a su corazón logrado habían entrar...

\- hablo en serio cuando lo digo, deja de rimar, ya no es divertido – Mike a la nada continuó hablando, esperando que la narración del especial a la normalidad regresa, más no sabía que a la autora molestarlo le encantaba – No sabes como te odio, a veces pareces un ogro, a ver si con esto lo logró.

Exclamó mientras de su bolsillo una naranja mostraba, buen intento Mike, pero me es fácil hacer que te caigas por una zanja.

El guardia gruño cuando la rima se cumplió y en una zanja él cayó, mojado y enfadado su camino continuo, pues se dio cuenta que a la autora mejor es no tentar pues ella ama molestar.

Al llegar a su trabajo, al chico del teléfono fue el primero en encontrar, Scott de un lado a otro iba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver a su compañero mojado y enfadado, fue hacía él y con amabilidad un vaso de ponche fue a entregar.

\- ¿Qué sucede con esa cara, Mike? – preguntó Scott sin chistar – es navidad, aunque tengas que trabajar el espíritu navideño en casa no has de dejar.

\- Dile eso a la autora que no deja de rimar y mi vida le gusta arruinar – exclamó Mike, Scott rió ante la cara de su compañero y amigo admitía que molestarlo era divertido.

\- ¿Trataste de la rima con naranja terminar? – preguntó buscando un final.

\- Lo hice más con zanja lo pudo rimar... y estoy cansandome de tener que hablar en rima todo el rato... en serio, ¡termina con este maltrato!

\- A mi divertido me parece – Dijo Puppet sin que nadie se diera cuenta de donde aparece.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu eres su favorito – Mike volvió a gruñir – perdiendo tiempo del maldito especial estamos... ya escribe en serio ya o a los fans estarás molestando.

Pero si este no es el especial, simplemente molestar al malhumorado guardia de seguridad y a los fans yo quería, y, porque no, una feliz navidad desear con unos cortos especiales que escribía... mientras hago que Mike sufra, disfruten de su lectura...

El primer especial de Golden y Freddy ha de tratar, de cuando niños eran y como juntos pasaron su primera navidad:

 **Recuerdos de Navidad**

Habían tres cosas que Golden nunca podría cambiar de Freddy (y no quería cambiar): 1.- su costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados, 2.- Esos empalagosos detalles que le daba cada vez que le daba la gana y 3.- Esa infantil alegría que sentía hacia las fiestas como Halloween y Navidad...

Habían comenzado a vivir juntos oficialmente luego de que Shane hubiera sido arrestado en Julio, esas eran las primeras fiestas que pasaban los tres juntos, pues el año pasado Golden había tenido turno en el hospital de la ciudad y Tobby se había quedado junto con Freddy, pero ese año no había excusa para no pasar las fiestas juntos. Esa tarde se encontraban decorando la casa, Golden no era de los que gustaba de adornar la casa, por lo que solo tenia unos pocos adornos en el ático y un viejo pino falso que le había regalado Puppet el primer año que estuvieron ahí...

\- Dejame ayudarte con eso – se apresuro Freddy a ir con él cuando lo vio con una pequeña caja con adornos – no deberías de esforzarte en tu estado.

\- Freddy... solo tengo un mes de embarazo, no exageres. Pude cuidarme a mi mismo cuando esperaba a Tobby, puedo hacerlo ahora también.

\- Te recuerdo que en ese tiempo no estaba yo... así que ahora te cuidare el doble de lo que lo hubiera hecho nunca.

\- Dios... me quiero divorciar... otra vez...

\- No te desharás de mi tan fácil ahora, Goldy.

Solto un suspiro... tenia razón, no se iba a deshacer de él tan fácil... la verdad... es que ni siquiera hacía 11 años se había deshecho de él fácilmente, ni siquiera cuando pensó que todo había terminado y había regresado al pueblo, siempre encontraba a Freddy en los momentos más inoportunos y tomaba cualquier excusa para ir a verlo a su consultorio.

Al final dejo que Freddy bajara todas las cajas mientras se quedaba sentado junto a la chimenea haciendo nada más que desenredar las malditas lucecitas navideñas que parecieran que cada año tienen una batalla dentro de la caja y terminan totalmente enredadas.

\- Papi – llamo Tobby saltando a donde estaba su papá – ¿Qué haces?

\- Luchando con las luces navideñas – gruño – agh... odio esto.

\- ¿Qué hacían ustedes antes en navidad? – pregunto Freddy sentándose junto con los otros dos.

\- Íbamos a la casa de los Frost para celebrar las fiestas – respondió Golden dejando a un lado las luces, cansado de todo eso – Vicent hace un árbol tan alto como la casa en el salón, Puppet y Scott preparan comida para un pelotón y Alex termina por decorar la casa como si se tratara de la fabrica de Santa en el Polo Norte...

\- Parece que los Frost son muy... s – Freddy no termino la frase, las luces se habían ido dejándolos a los tres a oscuras – maldición...

\- ¿Crees que sea un apagón general? Es raro...

\- No tan rato, ¿Recuerdas? Cuando eramos niños paso una vez.

\- Oh... es verdad.

\- ¿Cómo era navidad cuando ustedes eran niños? – pregunto Tobby inocente.

Ambos se miraron antes de reir juntos, al parecer habían recordado la misma cosa... Golden miro a Tobby con una sonrisa, era una linda historia de contar...

 _._

 _._

 _._

Solto un suspiro mientras miraba a su amigo entretenido con las vitrinas de las tiendas que estaban mientras iban a casa después de la escuela, se estaba congelando en ese lugar pero no podía dejar que su amigo se fuera caminando solo a casa... bueno... sino fuera por él, Shane dejaría a su hermano en medio de las vías del tren si le fuera posible.

\- Freddy, apresurate – le llamo acercándose a su amigo.

\- Lo siento... voy.

\- Vamos – suspiro tomando la pequeña mano del menor – preparare chocolate caliente cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

\- Si...

Oculto su rostro en su bufanda para que Freddy no viera el sonrojo que había provocado la sonrisa del niño, no podía negar que le gustaba ver sonreír al menor. Continuaron caminando por un rato más tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a casa del mayor, eran vecinos, los padres de Golden se encontraban en el hospital de la ciudad... en esas fechas los accidentes iban de gratis, por otro lado, los padres de Freddy también estaban ocupados en sus trabajos y posiblemente no llegarían hasta mucho más tarde.

\- Hace mucho frío – suspiro Golden dejando su bufanda en el pechero junto con sus botas y abrigo mientras entraba a su casa seguido de Freddy – Iré a revisar la calefacción, ve a la cocina... en unos minutos llego.

\- Goldy – le llamo provocando que Golden lo volteara a ver – ayuda...

No pudo aguatar la risa, Freddy se había enredado con su bufanda y su abrigo, tenia la bufanda enredada en toda la cabeza, el zipper del abrigo parecía estar atorado con la camisa y una bota medio salida, estaba sentado en la grada que había en la entrada de la casa.

\- Tonto – dijo riendo – dejame ayudarte.

\- No te _lias_ de mi...

\- "Rías" – pronuncio Golden mirando a su amigo, ya se había acostumbrado a que este no pudiera pronunciar ciertas palabras, incluso le parecía tierno a veces – y no me rio de ti... solo fue gracioso, lo siento.

\- Esta bien...

\- Listo – suspiro cuando ya había logrado quitarle la bufanda y el abrigo al menor – quitate las botas, iré a ver la calefacción.

\- Si...

Freddy vio como Golden se alejaba hacía lo que recordaba era la sala familiar, se quito las botas y las dejo al lado de la puerta, sus calcetines estaban un poco mojados por la nieve, así que decidió quitárselos también y dejarlos junto a la puerta, le pediría a Golden que le prestara unos calcetines.

\- ¡Freddy! – le llamo caminando otra vez hacía la entrada y viendo a su amigo aun sentado en la puerta, ahora sin zapatos y calcetines – oh... se mojaron tus calcetines.

\- Si... puedes darme unos, _por_ _favor_.

\- Esta bien, dámelos, los dejare secando.

Volvio a asentir mientras seguida a su amigo al otro piso. Para Golden ya era normal estar solo, así que sabía cocinar cosas simples, había preparado un par de emparedados y dos tazas con chocolate caliente para él y su amigo, era tarde en la noche, sus padres habían llamado para decirle que no llegarían hasta más tarde de lo normal y Shane también había llamado para decirles que sus padres habían dicho que no llegarían hasta tarde y él iría a visitar a unos amigos al otro lado de la calle, así que ellos se quedaron solos en casa.

Se encontraban jugando domino cerca de la chimenea, había oscurecido ya y sus padres no llegaban, era noche buena, pero no les molestaba quedarse solos... incluso se podría decir que a Freddy le gustaba quedarse a solas con su amigo Goldy. Mientras los dos niños jugaban frente a la chimenea, todas las luces de la casa se apagarón dejándolos a oscuras por completo.

\- Goldy – murmuro Freddy temblando – ¿Qué... sucede? Tengo mello

\- Tranquilo – susurro abrazando al menor – no hay nada que temer... tuvo que ser un apagón general.

Golden no podía evitar sentir al pequeño niño temblando en sus brazos, era verdad, la calefacción se había apagado también... en eso vino una idea a la mente de Golden, si era un apagón general eso significaba que no había luz en la ciudad, tomo la mano de Freddy indicándole que se pusiera otra vez el abrigo, el menor le hizo caso poniéndose la ropa de nieve otra vez con un poco de ayuda del mayor.

\- ¿dónde vamos, Goldy? – pregunto mientras seguía a su amigo al segundo piso de la casa.

\- Ya lo veras – sonrió mientras guiaba a Freddy por la casa – aquí estamos...

Abrió la puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón en el segundo piso de su casa, miro a su pequeño amigo quien miraba el cielo sorprendido con una gran sonrisa, todo el pueblo se encontraba a oscuras lo cual ayudaba a poder ver el cielo estrellado con mayor claridad... la luz de la luna iluminaba las calles con una hermosa luz azul.

\- Cuando tenia tu edad papá y yo subíamos aquí a ver las estrellas – susurro Golden sentándose en una grada – ¿Te gusta?

\- Es muy bonito – susurro el pequeño sentándose al lado de su amigo.

\- ¡Mira! – señalo al cielo justo cuando una luz pasaba frente a ellos – ¡Una estrella fugas! ¡Pide un deseo!

\- Yo... deseo _siemple_ _esta_ con Goldy.

\- Tonto – susurro revolviendo los castaños cabellos de su amigo – es "siempre" y... si... seremos amigos para siempre, Freddy.

\- Te _quielo_ Goldy...

\- Y yo a ti, Freddy – abrazo al menor mientras miraba las estrellas y pedía un deseo en silencio, escucho el reloj de la sala, era media noche... – feliz navidad, Freddy.

\- Feliz navidad, Goldy.

La luz del lugar regreso unos minutos después, poco más tarde la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los padres de los niños que los encontraron durmiendo en el sofá uno al lado del otro compartiendo una frazada...

.

.

.

Tobby miraba a sus padres con una sonrisa, justo cuando Golden termino de contarla historia, vieron como el cielo se iluminaba y algunas estrellas fugaces pasaban frente a ellos, Tobby se puso de pie en un salto poniéndose su ropa para la nieve y saliendo al balcón junto con sus padres, los tres miraron el cielo... Freddy levanto a Tobby en sus brazos.

\- Pide un deseo – susurro Freddy a su hijo.

\- Yo... deseo encontrar a alguien que me quiera tanto como papá quiera a papi.

\- Algún día será – susurro Golden mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa – ¿No vas a pedir un deseo tu también?

\- Mis deseos ya fueron cumplidos – susurro besando los labios del mayor – por cierto... nunca me dijiste que pediste esa noche.

\- Eh... no lo recuerdo – aparto la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – tuvo que ser una tontería... tenia solo 10 años.

\- Vamos, tu sabes mi deseo.

\- No lo recuerdo – sentencio – y deja de insistir que no te lo dire...

\- Osito amargado – susurro mirando a su pareja de reojo.

\- Inmaduro.

\- Pero aun así me amas ¿no?

\- Tonto...

Freddy rio mientras volvia a ver el cielo la lluvia de estrellas, Golden suspiro mientras miraba otra vez el cielo y recordaba nuevamente la primera navidad que paso junto con Frederick Manson. Mentía, la verdad era que si recordaba lo que había deseado esa noche... pero ¿Cómo decirle que había deseado volver a ver las estrellas a su lado? Bueno... de alguna forma, los dos deseos se habían cumplido después de tantos años...

 **FIN**

Mañana publico la segunda parte de este especial, no podia evitarlo, queria hoy publicarlo... Rayos... Sigo medio rimando. Como sea, desde algun lugar del mundo les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos ;D nos leemos pronto!


	8. Especial de Navidad - Parte II

Como el capitulo muy largo no queria publicar, una segunda parte les vine a presentar... mientras sigo rimando sin cesar espero que la segunda parte de este especial les pueda agradar. Volviendo a narrar con nuestro querido y malhumorado guardia de seguridad, Mike Schmidt, que con un corazón de oro, la navidad a los niños fantasma quiere celebrar...

Disfruten la lectura, mientras que leernos pronto yo espero.

 **¡Feliz Fantasvidad!**

Mike caminaba hacía su trabajo aquella fría y oscura noche, faltaban solo unos días para navidad, en las calles algunos locales estaban decorados para la ocasión, entre ellos la famosa pizzería en la que trabajaba desde hacía casi un año, no lo negaría, había sido un año difícil luego que descubrió que dentro de esos animatronicos estaba el alma de siete niños que buscaban venganza de un guardia de seguridad que los había asesinado.

Cuando entró a la pizzería sintió como sus huesos se descongelaban poco a poco con la calefacción del lugar, Scott aun se encontraba yendo de un lado al otro junto con Vicent, ordenando las cosas que habían desordenado el ultimo cumpleañero de la semana… en serio… le sorprendía como ese lugar podía ser tan popular a pesar de todos los rumores que corrían sobre que el lugar estaba embrujado… bueno… no eran solo rumores…

\- Hola Scott – saludo entrando al lugar, dejando su abrigo en un perchero – wow… parece que se armo la party hard por aquí.

\- Solo te diré que ese niño parece Hulk en sus peores días – gruño Vicent limpiando los desastres del suelo – es una de las malditas reglas… para algo existen los baños ¿¡Qué nadie lee las reglas!?

\- ¿En serio un niño…?

\- No solo eso – interrumpió Foxy apareciendo de la nada junto con Freddy, ambos parecían molestos y cansados – fue un día muy pesado para todos…

\- Ese engendro del mal es peor que nosotros en modo asesino – gruño Freddy.

\- Ni que lo digas – gruño Puppet cepillando su cabello – Me alegra que sea la ultima fiesta de esta semana…

\- ¡Vacaciones por fin! – exclamo Bonnie apareciendo junto con Chica.

\- Ustedes tendrán vacaciones… yo tengo que hacer de niñera con ustedes… otra vez.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres – hablo Golden apareciendo atrás de todos – no seria la primera navidad que pasamos solos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Los seis niños presentes se miraron los unos a los otros pensando en quien le diría la verdad al guardia de seguridad, para variar, Puppet fue la que hablo.

\- Bueno… tu sabes que es difícil aceptar pasar navidad en una pizzería donde saber que tus posibilidades de sobrevivir son pocas, así que muchos guardias no aceptan el trabajo de cuidar el lugar en navidad…

\- Normalmente Scott o yo tenemos que cuidar el lugar – hablo Vicent cruzado de brazos – tu y Jeremy son los primeros en aceptar el trabajo en Navidad.

\- ¿Jeremy también trabajara esa noche? – pregunto sorprendido Mike mirando a Jeremy quien entraba al lugar en ese momento, este solo se encogió de hombros – bueno, al menos no estaré solo con los fantasmas…

\- Tal vez yo también venga – menciono Scott – digo… no es como si tenga nada que hacer ese día.

\- Si el señor Ring-Ring viene yo también lo hare – secundo Vicent con su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña fiesta de navidad? – sugirió Jeremy.

\- ¡Si!

La exclamación de Chica hizo recordar a los guardias que los niños también se encontraban ahí , todos giraron a donde estaba Chica, parecía ser la más emocionada de entre todos sus amigos… claro, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ellos sin celebrar navidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que habían recibido un regalo? Luego de eso miro a Puppet, la niña que siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pasara lo que pasara, ella era la que más tiempo llevaba ahí atrapada…

Fue así como a nuestro querido guardia, Michael Schmidt, se le ocurrió la mejor idea de todo el año, quería celebrar navidad con esos niños como si se tratase de su propia familia… el único problema seria como distraer a esos siete niños… ¿siete? Conto a los niños tomando nota de los que ahí se encontraban; Puppet hablaba con Jeremy, Freddy y Foxy jugaban cartas junto con Chica mientras que Bonnie y Golden se mantenían apartados leyendo uno de los muchos libros que Jeremy sacaba de la biblioteca para llevarles… habían seis niños…

\- ¿Dónde esta Billy? – pregunto Mike mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Billy? – pregunto Puppet mirando al guardia – oh… creo que sigue colgando de cabeza en Parts&Services.

Los guardias soltaron un pesado suspiro, realmente… no sabían como habían logrado controlar a esos siete niños durante un año… e iban a tener que seguir controlándolos por lo menos hasta el día en que ellos decidieran dejar aquel lugar por fin… aunque no había prisa por hacerlo.

Los días pasaron y cada vez estaban más cerca de navidad, Mike había hablado con los otros guardias sobre la idea de celebrar navidad para los fantasmas, idea que fue bien recibida por los cuatro guardias restantes. Al parecer la suerte estaba a su favor, por lo que un día antes, Kenny invito a sus amigos, a Vicent y a Scott al acto que ellos tendrían para celebrar navidad en su escuela, así mientras los siete niños estuvieran en la escuela junto con Vicent y Scott, Jeremy, Mike y Fritz podrían encargarse de las decoraciones.

\- ¿Están seguros de hacer esto? – Pregunto Fritz dejando unas cajas al lado del recién comprado pino navideño – digo… son los niños que nos han hecho la vida imposible por un año…

\- Vamos, Fritz… hasta a ti te agradan – se burlo Mike – además… no son tan malos después de todo.

\- Aunque tienen gustos muy peculiares – suspiro Jeremy llevando unas cajas de regalo – no fue fácil escoger regalos para esos niños…

\- Oh… espera, yo tengo algo también – Mike dejo una bolsa negra con una moña plateada cerca del árbol – espero que le guste…

Los dos guardias restantes miraron a su amigo con una sonrisa, cuando Mike se percato de cómo sus compañeros lo miraba les miro confundido levantando una ceja, ninguno de los dos dijo nada antes de continuar con su trabajo, Fritz decorando el árbol y Jeremy trabajando con la cena… todo iba a quedar perfecto… o eso esperaban…

.

.

.

Cuando Vicent y Scott regresaban a la pizzería en la noche junto con los siete niños fantasma después de la función en la escuela de Kenny, de alguna forma, no se sorprendieron al ver que la pizzería estaba sacando humo por donde se supone era la cocina… bueno… los animatronicos habían hecho peores desastres en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociendo a los niños… y desde antes… más bien… desde 1987 esos niños eran expertos en los desastres.

\- Entonces… Jeremy quemo el pavo y casi quema la pizzería, Fritz rompió los adornos navideños terminando enredado en luces navideñas y Mike casi termina dentro de un animatronico porque querían celebrar navidad con nosotros – concluyo Golden, parecía molesto.

\- No sé si decir que es la mayor idiotez que ustedes, supuestos adultos han hecho en el tiempo que llevan trabajando aquí – regaño Bonnie cruzado de brazos.

\- Que un niño te regañe... hemos caído muy bajo – susurro Jeremy para si mismo – lo sentimos, no sabíamos que iba a terminar así.

\- Son un desastre – gruño Foxy – en serio… ¿¡Cuantos años tienen!? ¡Pudieron quemar todo el lugar o matarse a si mismos y ese es nuestro trabajo!

\- Lo sentimos – bajaron la cabeza los tres guardias.

\- Aun así – miraron a Freddy quien sonreía – gracias…

\- Nadie había hecho algo así por nosotros – continuo Puppet mirando el lugar – claro… hubiera sido mejor que no causaran todo este alboroto.

\- Creo que ya es momento de limpiar esto – sonrío Chica.

Al final de todo, Chica, Scott y Jeremy regresaron a la cocina para preparar un par de pizzas y un pastel para compartir con todos, Bonnie, Foxy y Fritz continuaron con las decoraciones de la pequeña estancia mientras que Vicent y Puppet se encargaban de preparar algo de ponche navideño… al final no todo había salido tan mal como esperaban. No importaba que se hubieran tenido que sentar en el suelo mientras contaban historias graciosas mientras comían pizza… lo importante es que estaban todos juntos esa noche, incluso Fritz disfruto pasar la noche con esos niños del demonio como los llamaba.

Cuando llego la media noche, fue hora de abrir los regalos, aunque esos niños llevaban muchos años atrapados en aquel lugar la sonrisa de recibir un regalo fue algo que los cinco guardias nunca olvidarían, eran cosas pequeñas para ellos, un osito de felpa para Chica, unos libros para Bonnie y Golden, unos juegos de mesa para Freddy y algunos armables para Foxy, una consola para Billy (tal vez así dejaría de molestarlos a todos) y unos rompecabezas para Puppet.

\- Patricia – llamo Mike cuando todos habían salido a jugar a la nieve, cuando la niña volteo a verlo este arrojo la bolsa negra con la moña plateada – olvidaron darte esto.

\- No creo que sea justo que me des algo especial – sonrío ella.

\- Creeme… les hago un favor a todos al dártelo… no es nada especial, era mío en realidad.

\- Eh? – Puppet saco el aparato de la bolsa, era un reproductor MP3, no parecía estar muy usado y tenia varias canciones en el – ¿un MP3? Sabes que no te salvaras de tener que dar cuerda a mi caja ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé – suspiro el guardia recostándose en la pared junto a donde la niña estaba sentada – recordé que te gustaba la música… pensé que te gustaría.

\- Me gusta – sonrió la niña – Gracias, Mike… yo también tengo algo para ti.

\- No tenias porque… ¿Qué es?

\- Cierra los ojos y agachate un poco.

Mike suspiro mientras hacía lo que la niña le pedía, cerro los ojos mientras se agachaba un poco hacía donde la niña estaba parada… abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo sonrojado cuando sintió como la pequeña niña depositaba un rápido beso en su mejilla, volteo a ver a Puppet quien también se veía algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Gracias por siempre cuidarnos, Mike… aunque siempre tratemos de matarte… te queremos.

\- No sé como responder a eso – sonrió el guardia desordenando el cabello de la fantasma – feliz navidad, Puppet.

\- Feliz _fantasvidad_ , señor Michael Schmidt, empleado del mes… ahora… ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!

Junto con el grito tiro una bola de nieve al guardia de seguridad para luego salir corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos, Mike sonrió mientras se unía a la batalla junto con los otros cinco guardias y los siete niños fantasmas… a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere… pero lo importante es estar junto a las personas que quieres. Feliz Navidad a todos!

 **FIN**


	9. Te enamoraras de mi

**Te enamoraras de mi**

Soltó un bostezo luego de un rato de estar sentado en su escritorio mientras que estudiaba para la prueba del día siguiente. Tobías Manson, ahora con 25 años de edad, había entrado en la facultad de medicina al igual que su papá, el doctor Gordon Alfred (o Golden), estaba en su ultimo año de universidad antes de la especialización, había estado viviendo en la universidad desde hacía ya unos años atrás junto con su insoportable compañero de habitación.

Volteo a ver a su compañero de habitación que jugaba con una pelota lanzándola al aire y atrapándola, Publio Trent, mejor conocido como PlushTrap, había tenido la grandiosa idea de seguir medicina al igual que Tobby y, para el colmo de los colmos, habían terminado siendo compañeros de habitación.

\- Tobby… estoy aburrido – se quejo mirando al oso – hagamos algo divertido…

\- Tengo que estudiar.

\- Vamos… solo será un ratito – Tobby se sobresalto al sentir al conejo abrazándolo por el cuello – por favor, Tobby, tu también lo vas a disfrutar.

\- ¡Quitate te encima, pervertido! – se puso de pie quitándose de encima al conejo sonrojado.

\- Eres un amargado…

\- Y tu un conejo oxigenado pervertido – gruño tomando sus libros – estaré en la biblioteca, llamame si un asteroide cae sobre la habitación y te mueres.

\- Vamos, Toy… no te pongas así…

\- ¡Que no me llames Toy!

Tobby no espero a que el conejo le dijera algo más cuando salió de la habitación azotando la puerta con sus libros en las manos. Físicamente ambos habían cambiado mucho, se sorprendía que ese conejo oxigenado hubiera crecido tanto, era delgado y su tez un poco morena, cabellos rubio-verdoso largo al cuello desordenado, PlushTrap era un sueño para muchas mujeres y hombres por igual… por desgracia el rubio ya estaba enamorado de alguien, y ese alguien era el gruñón osito castaño de nombre Tobías Manson…

\- Estoy cansado que ese conejo oxigenado me acose – se quejo Tobby mirando a su amigo de la infancia, Billy Balloon Frost, al final había mentido a PlushTrap para ir con Billy a conversar – No puedo hacer nada sin que salte para tratar de violarme.

\- No es violación si estas de acuerdo – Tobby miro molesto a su amigo – esta bien… ya lo entiendo, no te agrada PlushTrap.

\- Hablamos del chico que me hizo la vida imposible cuando estábamos en primaria.

\- Fue en primaria, superalo, Tobby.

\- ¡No solo fue en primaria! – grito poniéndose de pie – desde que lo conozco en el jardín de niños me ha hecho la vida prácticamente imposible… ¿¡Por qué ahora cuando entramos a la universidad sale con que esta enamorado de mi!?

\- Bueno… yo creo que esta enamorado de ti desde hace muchos años.

\- Si claro… ¿No recuerdas cuantas veces me insulto porque mis padres don dos hombres? Esta claro que ese idiota no quiere nada conmigo…

\- Mira… ya es muy tarde – trato de calmarlo Billy poniéndose de pie – deberías ir a tu habitación y descansar un poco.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme? No quiero verle la cara a ese tipo…

\- Toy…

\- Esta bien – suspiro – pero no vuelvas a llamarme "Toy"

Billy simplemente suspiro cuando Tobby dejo la habitación, solto un suspiro mientras se recostaba en la cama riendo con su risa característica… al parecer su amigo nunca se daría cuenta que ese "conejo oxigenado", como suele llamarle, estaba realmente enamorado de él… y estaba seguro que a Tobby también le gustaba PlushTrap.

Cuando Tobby llego a su habitación, se dio cuenta que había dejado su llave por salir huyendo de PlushTrap, lo ultimo que quería era tener que tocar la puerta… seguramente su compañero de habitación estaba durmiendo… o se estaba manoseando como muchas veces que había entrado a la habitación y había tenido que salir corriendo o tirarle algo a su compañero cuando gemía su nombre… ¡Es que ese hombre estaba enfermo!

\- Olvidaste tu llave otra vez – la voz de su compañero lo hizo sobresaltarse y más cuando sintió que este lo abrazaba por la cintura – ¿Ahora si quieres _jugar_ un poco conmigo?

\- No… no quiero ahora y nunca queré hacerlo – gruño tomando su llave para abrir la puerta – ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?

\- Fui a buscarte, como no te encontré en la biblioteca pensé que ya habrías regresado a la habitación…

\- Gracias – suspiro.

\- Cuando quieras, Tobby.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, Tobby tomo algo de ropa para cambiarse en el baño mientras que PlushTrap se cambiaba ahí, a veces se sentía confuso por las acciones del conejo… el hecho que lo acosada las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana era molesto… pero el hecho que lo fuera a buscar para darle la llave le hacía creer que el conejo rubio realmente había cambiado.

\- Te tengo una pregunta – hablo entrando a la habitación mientras miraba a su compañero recostado en su cama – ¿Por qué siempre estas acosándome?

\- Que pregunta más tonta – suspiro – es obvio…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que me gustas – Tobby aparto la mirada sonrojado – mira… perdona que haya sido un hijo de fruta contigo mientras estuvimos en la primaria…

\- Y en el jardín de niños y secundaria y preparatoria…

\- Esta bien… soy un hijo de fruta aun hoy en día – Tobby miro a su compañero confundido – pero… me gustas y lo digo en serio, te quiero Tobby.

\- Pues a mi no me gustas… ni siquiera me agradas, así que olvidalo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me quieras?

\- Nada.

\- Hare que te enamores de mi – juro poniéndose de pie para acorralar al oso castaño sobre la cama de este – antes de la graduación tu dirás que me amas.

\- Suena como una apuesta – sonrió Tobby de lado – bien… acepto, pero vas a perder.

\- No lo creo, Toy.

Antes de que Tobby pudiera protestar, sintió los labios del conejo sobre los suyos… lo estaba besando. No había puesto resistencia, más tampoco correspondía… PlushTrap había jurado que iba a hacer que se enamorase de él antes de la graduación, estaba seguro que eso seria imposible…

\- Hare que te enamores de mi, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida – sonrió PlushTrap entrelazando sus dedos con los del oso.

\- Eso es imposible…

\- Nada es imposible…

Volvió a besar los labios del oso antes de levantarse y meterse en su cama, Tobby se sentó en su cama para ver a su compañero meterse en la cama con una sonrisa… cada día se parecía más a su papá Golden… Solo esperaba que la historia no se volviera a repetir… o por lo menos no una parte de la historia donde su papá lo cría como padre soltero donde su madre había muerto cuando en realidad ellos estaban separados. Bueno, eso seria solo si llegaba a meterse con PlushTrap, cosa que no pasaría, nunca.

 **Continuara…**

Criz shippeando parejas raras desde 1997 XD La verdad es que en un principio la idea era un Toy Frennie pero se vuelve un poco difícil cuando el uke es 7 años mayor que el seme... bueno... al final no tengo ni la menor idea de como fue que todo esto termino así... así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dentro de unos minutos los especiales de navidad y en el proximo capitulo sabremos que fue lo que sucedió con Vicent... no tengo más que decir, feliz navidad a todos, gente hermosa... espero que la hayan pasado genial y nos leemos pronto!


	10. ¿Venganza?

**¿Venganza?**

En la "clínica" todos se encontraban alrededor de Vicent mientras que Golden trataba de examinar a la uva con patas del hermano de su amiga, Vicent había despertado a penas hacía un par de minutos y, al saber que estaba en un hospital, había comenzado a hacer un escandalo por salir de ahí. Para Puppet era preocupante ver a su hermano así, pues había recuperado la conciencia pero seguía sin poder ver nada, aunque lo negara… Mike y Puppet habían llegado para ayudar a que Vicent se quedara quieto mientras Golden lo examinaba, Alex y Scott habían entrado cuando supieron que este había despertado, ambos parecían preocupados.

\- ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! – grito Vicent tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermana mirando a donde se encontraba una de las enfermeras – Puppet, por favor, dile a Gordon que estoy bien, solo me desmaye por un rato.

\- Vicent – llamo Puppet, haciendo voltear a su hermano a donde ella estaba – no estas bien, para comenzar… ¡El que alguien se desmaye no esta bien! ¡Deberías de agradecer que los bomberos llegaron a tiempo antes de que tus pulmones se llenaran de ese gas!

\- Aun así tus ojos si se vieron afectados – examino Mike observando los ojos de Vicent, estos no tenían el color azul-violeta de siempre sino que estaban casi blancos – parece que estas ciego temporalmente.

\- ¿Ciego? – pregunto Scott preocupado – ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

\- Tendrán que hablar con un especialista – suspiro Golden.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? – pregunto Alex mirando a su hermano menor.

\- Una mujer entro a la oficina mientras estaba solo, dijo que "era mi culpa" y activo esa bomba de humo… luego me desmaye y desperté en este lugar… estoy bien, pero nadie entiende eso.

\- ¡Estar ciego no cuenta como estar bien! – grito por fin Scott con los ojos llenos de lágrimas– ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que me tuviste!? ¡Si no hubiera llamado a la policía quien sabe que te hubiera pasado! estaba muy preocupado…

\- Scott… lo siento.

Vicent había abrazado a Scott mientras acariciaba su cabello, lo separo de el, con sus manos busco el rostro de su esposo acariciando sus mejillas con cuidado, pasando el pulgar delicadamente por los ojos del peli-negro para secar sus lágrimas y besar sus cabellos. Puppet hizo una señal a los otros para que salieran, tal vez era mejor dejar a aquella pareja a solas por un rato.

\- No llores… sabes que no me gusta que llores.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy llorando? - sonrío tomando las manos de su esposo.

\- Te conozco bien, Scott… no tengo que verte para saber que estas sonriendo en este mismo momento – Scott bajo la mirada – Ya veras que todo estará bien…

\- No sé como logras actuar tan naturalmente… ¿no tienes miedo?

\- Un poco – suspiro – después de que pierdes tu virginidad en una violación y luego te enteras que ese mismo idiota provoco que perdieras a tu primer hijo en un accidente donde casi mueres creo que quedar ciego temporalmente no es algo realmente malo…

\- Si, tienes razón… lo siento…

\- No me sorprendería saber que todo este asunto tenga algo que ver con Drake Hallen, como si se tratara de una venganza por "arruinar" su vida… – suspiro Vicent girando el rostro a donde suponía que estaba la puerta de la habitación – dile a Puppet que entré para que me dé de alta de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ellos salieron de la habitación?

\- Cuando deje de sentir el aroma del empalagoso perfume de Marion me di cuenta… por cierto, no me había dado cuenta que cambiaste de champú… ¿Rosas?

\- Lavanda – corrigió Scott sonriendo – iré a hablar con Puppet… no te muevas.

\- No lo hare.

Beso los labios de Vicent rápidamente antes de salir por la puerta para buscar a Puppet, no tardo mucho en encontrar a su cuñada conversando con Golden en el pasillo. Puppet se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba Scott dejando a Golden prácticamente hablando solo.

\- ¿Cómo esta Vicent? – pregunto ella cruzada de brazos – adivinare… te mando para que te le dé de alta ¿no es verdad?

\- Yo creo que esta bien – suspiro – me dijo algo que me dejo pensando un poco… tal vez tiene razón, después de todo lo que hizo Drake el quedar ciego temporalmente tal vez no sea tan malo…

\- No dejes que decaiga – susurro Puppet tomando por los hombros a Scott – cuando teníamos 16 años yo me encargue de que no cayera porque éramos muy unidos… no me di cuenta en que momento tomamos diferentes caminos… ahora eres tu el que conoce a Vicent mejor que yo, así que te pido que lo cuides… a pesar de todo… Vicent sigue siendo mi hermanito.

\- Puppet… gracias por no dejar a Vicent solo – sonrió Scott mirando a la peli-negra – te prometo que… no dejare que nada le suceda.

\- Bueno, será mejor dar de alta a esa uva con patas antes de que haga otro escandalo…

Scott simplemente sonrió mientras que veía a Puppet entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba Vicent, la siguió de cerca entrando detrás de ella a la habitación, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a jugar con su alianza de matrimonio. Hacía 15 años se entero de uno de los mayores secretos de Vicent… el que haya logrado enfrentar a Drake de tal forma le había sorprendido. Le había prometido a Puppet que no lo iba a dejar solo… y no lo haría.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los gemelos llegaran corriendo al lugar, fueron recibidos por Wolfy quien les explico mejor la situación a los gemelos, tratando de calmarlos un poco… les explico que Vicent había perdido la vista pero estaba bien, pasaría esa noche en el hospital pero le darían que alta más pronto de lo que podrían esperar. Violette y Seth corrieron por los pasillos buscando donde se encontraba la habitación que había indicado Wolfy hasta que la encontraron y entraron.

\- ¡Papá! – gritaron ambos corriendo a abrazar a Vicent.

\- Chicos – saludo Vicent al escuchar a sus dos hijos – me alegra… oírlos… imagino que ya conocen la noticia ¿Verdad?

\- Más importante aun – gruño Violette – ¿¡Qué quieren decir con que te dan de alta esta noche!? ¡Debes de descansar!

\- Trata de razonar con él, cariño – suspiro Puppet apareciendo junto a Alex por la puerta – yo ya lo hice… pero no te preocupes, puede salir del hospital, pero tendrá que estar en reposo, por lo menos, esta semana, me costo que aceptara quedarse en observación solo esta noche, no te preocupes, tu papá y yo cuidaremos bien de Vinny.

\- ¿Están seguros que se encuentra bien? – pregunto Violette tomando la mano de su padre.

\- Solo su visión se vio afectada… estará ciego temporalmente, tendrá que visitar a un especialista para que le ayude más de lo que nosotros podemos, pero estará bien…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto Seth acomodando sus lentes – ¿No volverás a…?

\- Ya programamos una cita con el especialista – suspiro Vicent – y la verdad… ni siquiera yo sé que fue lo que sucedió.

\- Bueno… tal vez esta noticia pueda responder algo a esa pregunta.

Todos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Patrick en la entrada. Puppet miraba a su esposo sorprendida, no esperaba a que este llegara al centro de salud en esa semana… parecía ser algo importante, junto a él se encontraba Max como siempre y, por sus caras, se podía decir que no era nada bueno lo que tenían por decir.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto Vicent.

\- Bueno… tal vez quieran escuchar esta noticia en privado – menciono Max al notar que los gemelos los miraban extrañados – es algo…

\- Esta bien – suspiro Vicent – después de lo sucedido, creo que no puede haber nada peor… díganlo ya.

\- ¿Estas seguro que quieres que los gemelos lo escuchen? – pregunto Patrick.

\- Lanzalo Sherlock – gruño – no hay nada que me sorprenda ahora… y si es lo que sospecho, ellos tienen derecho a saberlo.

\- ¡Vicent! – llamo Scott sujetándolo del brazo.

\- Bien… encontraron a Drake Hallen muerto en la cárcel – los rostros de sorpresa de los tres hermanos Frost fue histórico – fue asesinado…

\- Y, por si eso no fuera poco – continuo Max – adivinen quien fue a reclamar su cuerpo… una antigua esposa de la que nadie tenia idea de su existencia… y hay más sorpresas.

Seth miro a sus padres quienes simplemente seguían sin palabras, nunca había visto a su padre temblar… parecía como si la sola mención de ese nombre, Drake Hallen, hubiera provocado que algo despertara en su padre… era la primera vez que lo veía nervioso…

¿Quién había sido Drake Hallen y que significaba esa noticia para sus padres?

 **Continuara…**

¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Gente hermosa! ¿Qué mejor forma de iniciar el año que con una sorpresa? A que nadie esperaba que Drake estuviera muerto :D Bueno... voy a aprovechar este pequeño espacio que siempre tomo para saludar para dar unas palabras...

Bien... Primero que nada... quiero darles las gracias por todo lo que hicieron este año que pasó, en serio, estoy tan agradecida con todos ustedes... quien diría que en menos de un año llegaría a cumplir lo más cerca de uno de mis mayores sueños. Llevo... más o menos como unos 6 años en lo que es esto y lo amo con todo mi corazón... pero nunca creí que en menos de un año lograría _leer_ a tanta gente maravillosa como lo he hecho este año que pasó... siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré, son los mejores...

Nunca creí llegar a este punto, estoy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes... los que me siguen, los guest, los que comentan e incluso los fantasmas... gracias a todos ustedes, gente hermosa. Realmente he dicho mucho cuando todo esto se resume en una palabra; Gracias... gracias por estar virtualmente a mi lado este año 2015...Gracias por todo gente hermosa, este 2015 fue uno de los mejores años para mi gracias a ustedes. Espero que este nuevo año 2016 esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes, los aprecio mucho... Espero que en este nuevo año nos volvamos a leer pronto...


	11. Saiko vs Sharon

**Saiko vs Sharon**

Bonnie se sentó sobre la cama soltando un suspiro, aun no podía creer lo que había aceptado… es decir ¿¡En que cabeza cabe el aceptar que su loca madre vuelva a trabajar como editora en la editorial!? Claro… en la suya. La verdad es que era sabía que su madre era una periodista extraordinaria, cabe mencionar que tenia esa capacidad que tiene para mentir.

\- Sigo sin creer lo que hice – gruño mirando al techo – ¿¡Como rayos pude contratar a la mujer que me secuestró!?

\- Es tu madre y es una periodista extraordinaria – respondió Foxy saliendo del baño con la toalla en la cintura – tu mismo lo dijiste… además, con la orden de alejamiento solo se podrán ver en la editorial.

\- Te recuerdo que nuestro abogado esta ciego…

\- Te recuerdo que hablamos de Vicent Frost…

\- Buen punto.

No era como si restaran importancia al hecho del ataque a la oficina de Vicent, es más, cuando Bonnie llamo a Scott al solo saber la noticia pensó que eso había sido responsabilidad de su madre porque Vicent había llevado aquel caso, prácticamente había sido "su culpa" que ella estuviera en la cárcel por 15 años ¿verdad? Pero todas sus sospechas desaparecieron cuando esta entro a su oficina para pedirle trabajo, Sharon Claire ya no tenia los mismos recursos que hacía 15 años… no la descartó como sospechosa, pero tampoco era como si ella fuera la única a la que había enviado a la cárcel. Aun todos recordaban a Drake Hallen y no con mucho cariño que digamos…

\- ¿Quién crees que pudo hacer algo como eso? – pregunto Bonnie sentándose en la cama apoyado de sus codos – digo… el ataque en la oficina de Vicent.

\- No tengo idea – suspiro sentándose a la orilla de la cama – sin embargo… deberíamos tener cuidado, es como si todo lo que sucedió hace 15 años quisiera volver a ocurrir.

\- Espero que no sea así…

\- Mi madre siempre dijo – suspiro besando los labios del conejo – del cielo a la tierra no hay nada oculto… tarde o temprano tendremos que decirle la verdad a los chicos y lo sabes…

\- Fue difícil contárselo a Jace… no quiero saber que sucederá si Seth y Violette se llegan a enterar de la sola existencia de Drake Hallen… incluso, hasta donde sé, Tobby sigue sin saber que su tío Shane era un sicario que separo a sus padres por 10 años, hay muchas cosas que seria mejor olvidar… para siempre.

\- "Siempre" es un largo tiempo – sonrío Foxy.

\- Lo sé – suspiro ahora Bonnie – no quiero seguir pensando en esto… quiero relajarme por lo menos esta noche.

\- Así se habla, conejito – Foxy beso los labios del menor rápidamente – te amo, Bonnie.

\- Y yo a ti, Foxy.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, Bonnie abrazo al mayor por el cuello mientras sentía como este lo recostaba en la cama… tal vez relajarse esa noche le haría bien… cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de su esposo, recordando viejos tiempos en los que de lo único que tenían que preocuparse era que los vecinos no los escucharan… o que Jace no quedara traumado de por vida.

*-.-*-.-*BONNIE*-.-*-.-*

Como era mi costumbre, fui el primero en levantarme, como todas las mañanas tuve una pelea con mi fuerza de voluntad para salir de la cama y deshacer el abrazo de Foxy para ir al trabajo… cuando estaba en la ducha recordé aquel día hacía un poco más de 15 años en el que me desmaye en la universidad y me enteré que estaba embarazado, sonreí sin darme cuenta al mismo tiempo que sentía como Foxy me abraza por la cintura…

\- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que toques antes de entrar? – me queje recostando mi cabeza en el pecho de mi esposo – Buenos días.

\- Buenos días – saludo Foxy besando mis labios – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me duele un poco la… – me gire rápidamente al sentir que ya eran demasiadas coincidencias en una mañana – Te juro que si me desmayo en la oficina, termino en la clínica de Golden y me dice que estoy embarazado otra vez… te castro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Olvidalo – suspiro, a veces olvidaba que Foxy no tenia buena memoria – como sea, ambos tenemos que ir a trabajar y no quiero gastar en psicólogo por traumar a nuestros hijos…

\- Solo será…

\- Peter Conner, hablo en serio.

\- Creo que alguien esta en sus días – bromeo provocando que le lanzara el jabón y este le diera en la espalda – cuidado cuando lo recojas…

\- ¡Te odio!

\- Se que me amas.

Solte un gruñido mientras me inclinaba a tomar el jabón vigilando que estuviera lo más lejos posible de mi… en serio… a veces Foxy me saca de mis casillas, pero debo de admitir que eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado más de él, su persistencia.

Termine de bañarme y cambiarme, escuche los quejidos de Jace cuando Alice le fue a despertar, sonreí pensando que Jace realmente se parecía mucho a Foxy cuando estábamos en la universidad. Incluso los dos se quejaban de la misma manera cuando no querían ir a estudiar/trabajar.

\- Entonces – escuche hablar a Foxy que bajaba – hoy será el primer día de ya sabemos quien en la editorial…

\- Seria agradable de tu parte que pases a saludar a tu _querida_ suegra ¿no? – bromeé – ¿Tienes planes para cenar esta noche?

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

\- Estamos casados… en este punto de nuestras vidas a no tenemos "citas".

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero – sonrío abrazándome por la cintura – pero ya dime… ¿a que viene la pregunta?

\- Abrieron un nuevo restaurante vegetariano en la ciudad y quería ir contigo…

\- Asesinas algo dentro mío cuando dices la palabra "vegetariano".

\- No será tan malo… por favor… quiero ir…

\- Esta bien – suspiro rendido, no importa cuantos años pasen, se como hacer para que las personas cumplan mis caprichos, algo tenia que heredar a mi madre – ¿Quieres que haga reservaciones?

\- Ya las hice – me separe mientras sentía que me miraba sorprendido – nos vemos ahí a las 9:00, no lo olvides.

\- No lo hare…

Antes de que nos pudiéramos dar cuenta, Jace y Alice ya estaban en la cocina, Alice con el uniforme arreglado y el cabello atado en dos colas altas mientras que Jace… parecía como si se hubiera caído de la cama, incluso tenia el peine en la cabeza aun.

\- Lindo look, hijo – bromeó Foxy – me recuerdas a alguien cuando estábamos en la universidad.

\- Callate – gruñí en un suspiro – ¿Mal día para el cabello?

\- Algo así…

\- ¿Van salir esta noche? – pregunto Alice con estrellas en los ojos – ¿Puedo quedarme en casa de Payton para hacer las tareas?

\- Eh… no sé si sea lo mejor, Alice – dije dudando un poco – ellos deben de tener varios problemas ahora, no sé si es buena idea molestarlos hoy…

\- Descuida – suspiro Jace mirándome, ya con el peine en la mano – vigilare que Alice no acose demasiado a Payton…

Agradecí con la mirada a Jace. Luego que Alice y Jace se fueran junto con los gemelos Frost y Payton, Foxy y yo terminamos de prepararnos para ir a nuestros trabajos, había aceptado a que me llevara a la oficina en su auto, se conducir, pero me da pereza hacerlo y me gusta que Foxy me lleve.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la editorial, mi madre estaba saliendo de su auto a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos nosotros, nos miro y sonrió a donde nos encontrábamos, sin pensarlo, bese a Foxy en los labios frente a ella.

\- Bonnie… hace poco querías divorciarte para protegerme a mi y a los niños – susurro cuando nos separamos, busque a mi madre en el estacionamiento pero ya no estaba – ahora pareciera como si quieres que me mate.

\- No dejare que ella nos separe esta vez… sigo sin saber que es lo que planea…

\- Tal vez cambio realmente.

\- Peter, hablamos de…

\- Sharon Claire, tu madre, la mujer que se volvió loca después de que casi tu padre te mata y lo único que quiso y quiere es protegerte – me interrumpió – ella tenia sus razones para volverse loca… pero han pasado ya 15 años.

\- No puedo creer que la defiendas.

\- Solo digo que es posible que haya cambiado – suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello – ten cuidado…

\- ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

\- ¿Al aceptarla como editora? Claro… solo digo que tengas cuidado con lo que ella sea capaz de hacer – me beso rápidamente – paso por ti más tarde para ir a cenar…

\- Nos vemos, te amo, Foxy.

\- Y yo a ti Bonnie… ten cuidado.

\- Tu también.

Me despedí de Foxy mientras salía del auto con mis cosas, espere a que saliera del estacionamiento para entrar al edificio y subir a mi oficina, a mitad del camino me encontré con mi madre que, al parecer, me esperaba en el ascensor.

\- Buenos días, Jefe – me saludo con una sonrisa – veo que todo va bien con tu… ¿esposo?

\- Nos casamos hace 14 años para tu información – dije presionando el botón del nivel de mi oficina y el de la oficina de los editores – te hubiera invitado, si no me hubieras secuestrado.

\- Sé que me guardas rencor… pero yo simplemente quiero protegerte, no me perdonaría nunca si algo malo llegara a sucederte, especialmente a ti, Bonnie… casi te pierdo una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso…

\- Me perdiste, mamá… y fue tu culpa – la escuche suspirar.

\- Imagino que tu hijo ya tiene 15 años ¿verdad? – cambio de tema – me enviaste una foto de él cuando nació… era tan lindo, con sus orejitas de conejo y esa cola de zorro, sus ojos eran hermosos ¿aun los tiene así? Espero que si… hubiera querido conocer a…

\- Jace… se llama Jace, y si… sus ojos aun son heterocromos – suspire mirándola por fin – mamá… me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente, pero así lo decidiste tu… y no sé si realmente has cambiado.

\- Nadie cambia, Bonnie.

\- Lo sé – suspire cuando llegamos a mi piso – hace mucho que no conversaba contigo así.

\- Es bueno hacerlo de vez en cuando – sonrió antes que las puertas se cerraran – pasa un buen día.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta cuando la puerta del ascensor ya se había cerrado y el ascensor bajaba otra vez. Mi relación con mi madre nunca había sido mala ¿por qué mentir? Ella siempre había sido muy sobreprotectora conmigo, pero nuestra relación no era tan mala al final de cuentas… por lo menos no hasta que saco a Foxy de la casa a patadas y me di cuenta que estaba un poco chiflada.

Un sonido atrás mío me hizo regresar a la realidad, atrás mía se encontraba Saiko parada con unos papeles en las manos y parecía no estar tan contenta de verme, mire la hora… había llegado media hora más tarde de lo normal… genial, mi asistente personal parece mi jefa… o mi madre…

\- Señor Benjamín Claire – baje mis orejas al oírla llamarme por mi nombre – discúlpeme haber madrugado como siempre para tener todo listo… pero hubiera sido agradable de su parte llegar hace media hora para revisar estos documentos que, se supone, deberían estar ya en el piso de abajo para su edición.

\- Lo siento… creo que me atrase un poco.

\- Descuide – suspiro dándome la mitad de los papeles – adelante un poco el trabajo… pero le pediré que tenga más cuidado con la hora, señor.

\- ¿Ahora no soy " _joven Bonnie_ " – bromeé causando una sonrisa en Saiko.

\- Iré a dejar esto abajo, joven Bonnie…

\- Gracias, Saiko.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros mientras subía al ascensor y presionaba un botón… ¿Qué tan normal es que tu asistente personal te regañe? Bueno… recuerdo que a veces Saory terminaba regañando a mi madre por dejar el trabajo a medias o por escapar de las juntas, sigo sin entender como Saiko me recuerda tanto a Saory Namino… me pregunto que será de ella. Solté un suspiro entrando a mi oficina para comenzar a trabajar.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Saiko había llegado al piso donde tenia que dejar los documentos a la directora del piso, paso justo al lado de la nueva empleada y su antigua jefa cuando aun se identificaba con su nombre falso, Namino Saory, dejo los documentos y camino hasta donde se encontraba Sharon Claire.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Namino?

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, señora – saludo con una sonrisa – no la veo sorprendida de verme otra vez.

\- Porque no lo estoy, Saory…

\- Saiko – corrigió – mi nombre siempre fue Saiko… y agradeceré que usted me llame de esta forma de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme el por qué estoy aquí?

\- Prefiero no hacerlo… además, aunque lo hiciera, usted no me diría nada…

\- Me conoces bien…

\- Señora, se lo advierto… hace 15 años la traicioné por el bienestar del joven Bonnie y de sus hijos, tuve y tengo mis razones de eso. No dejaré que le haga daño a la familia Conner-Claire.

\- Tal vez no me conoces tan bien como crees conocerme – sonrío – descuida… por ahora, solo quiero volver a trabajar en lo que amo, igual que tu… por lo visto…

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- Igual yo… hasta luego _Namino Saory_

No dijo nada, se giro hacía el ascensor para volver a la oficina, no sabía que tan buena idea era confiar en Sharon Claire, tal vez lo mejor era no bajar la guardia con esa mujer. Soltó un suspiro mientras regresaba a la oficina para continuar con su trabajo, por ahora era mejor seguir guardando los secretos.

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola Gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? Si me siguen en twitter sabran que ayer tuve el mejor trabajo de niñera del mundo XD estuve jungando con mi sobrino de 6 años a ser guardias de seguridad en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza ((Adivinen quien era el "hombre" morado... Pues yo... porque estaba vestida de morado y él todo los animatronicos -.-")) hicimos incluso mascaras de los animatronicos XD no tengo mucha paciencia con los niños pero fue divertido pasar la tarde jugando a ser guardia de seguridad XD...

Pero bien... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me gusto mucho escribir un capitulo 99% Fonnie despues de tanto tiempo, no puedo evitar amar esta pareja al igual que el PurplePhone :D Pero diganme la verdad, ¿Ustedes perdonarian a una madre como Sharon? Digo, que los secuestro y trato de matar al amor de su vida... Pero bien, digan sus opiniones sobre esto... el siguiente capitulo volvemos con la familia de osos :D Y nos leemos la próxima semana!


	12. Entre familia

**Entre familia**

Golden se quejo por tercera vez esa mañana antes de salir corriendo hacía el baño, Mike y Puppet se giraron a verlo mientras soltaban un suspiro. La mañana había sido muy tranquila, era el centro de salud de un pueblo pequeño, la mayor emergencia era que un niño se quebrara un pie o que un ama de casa hubiera metido la mano en el taro de jalea... había sido tranquilo... sin contar las quejas de Golden sobre que le dolia el estomago y sus nauseas.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres hacer un examen de sangre? – pregunto Mike sacando de su bolsillo una prueba de embarazo.

\- ¿Siempre llevas una cosa de esas en tu bolsillo? – pregunto Golden saliendo del baño, Mike asintió – y no... estoy seguro que no estoy embarazado, solo comí algo que me hizo mal...

\- Para mi que Freddy te ha dado duro demasiado tiempo últimamente, no me sorprendería que diera en el blanco por tercera vez – se burlo ahora Puppet.

\- ¿¡Por qué solo a mi me fastidian ustedes dos!? ¡También tienen parejas!

\- Si, pero Jeremy es el uke.

\- Y yo no niego nada...

\- Los odio a ambos.

\- Sé que nos amas – rió Mike – vamos, piénsalo Winnie... ¿no seria lindo tener otro osito?

\- Tengo mucho con un esposo que sigue actuando como adolescente hormonal, un hijo que niega que esta enamorado de su compañero de cuarto y una mini fujoshi en casa que me acosa, quisiera tener una familia normal.

\- Oye... yo tengo a la otra mini fujoshi en casa – se quejo Mike – además de un profesor de historia algo bipolar y un recién nacido...

\- Yo vivo en mi casa – dijo simplemente Puppet

\- Ganaste – sentencio Mike.

\- Nada como la locura de los locos Frost – suspiro Golden poniéndose de pie – ire a comer con Freddy en la cafetería del frente.

\- Ten cuidado de no terminar como el postre, Goldy.

Simplemente habían veces en las que hubiera querido sacar a Puppet por la ventana de una patada, por degracia estaban en el primer piso y no iba a ser un gran golpe... además que era ella la que sabía artes marciales y actuaba por pura inercia ante cualquier fuerza que se ejerciera sobre ella.

No dijo nada más antes de salir del lugar, dejando la bata en su oficina y enviando un mensaje a su esposo para que lo encontrara frente a la cafetería al otro lado de la calle. No se sorprendio al ver que Freddy ya estaba en el lugar, solo esperando a que él apareciera.

\- Ahora eres tu el que llega tarde – se burlo Freddy cruzado de brazos.

\- Si, pero no esta lloviendo y no llego como perro mojado – respondió entrando a la cafetería – y bien... ¿Cuál es la gran noticia que me tienes que dar?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Siempre que pones cara de cachorro para pedirme algo significa que tienes algo que decirme... Freddy, te conozco desde que somos niños, te conozco mejor que tu hermano.

\- Oh... es verdad ¿oiste la noticia sobre Hallen?

Golden rodo los ojos al ver que cambiaba de tema, pero no importaba... realmente todo ese tema sobre Hallen le había tenido inquieto la ultima semana, era verdad que Shane había sido ejecutado hacía unos meses atrás y que, a menos que fuera su fantasma, no podía pasar nada, por lo menos ellos estaban a salvo de uno de los locos.

\- ¿Su muerte? Si, estaba ahí cuando Sherlock se lo dijo a Vicent y Scott – suspiro bajando la mirada – eso significa que Drake no tuvo nada que ver con ese ataque ¿no?

\- Lo que me parece extraño es quien fue a reclamar el cuerpo... ¿No crees que todo es muy extraño? Incluso creo que esa mujer podría estar involucrada en el ataque, Vicent y Scott deberían de tener mucho cuidado, sino hubiera sido por Max y Foxy ese día Scott tal vez estaría...

\- Y no seria el único – interrumpió – Max salvo a Foxy ese día de Sharon y Saory a Patrick de Shane... incluso estoy seguro que si Max no hubiera llegado con los refuerzos ahora Mike, Puppet y yo estaríamos muertos...

\- Pero no fue así – beso sus labios rápidamente – y me alegro que no... gracias a ti ahora tenemos una hermosa familia.

\- Hablando de "hermosa familia" ¿Cuándo dijo Tobby que iba a hacer las practicas en la clínica?

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? Se supone que eres tu el que tiene que programar todo eso ¿verdad?

\- Ese es trabajo de Serena o Wolfy... yo soy el director de la clínica y médico general, no puedo hacerlo todo, aunque quisiera no puedo estar vigilando lo que hace mi hijo de 25 años.

\- Estas preocupado por lo de Tobby.

Golden no lo negó, desde la ultima vez que había visto a Tobby y había tratado de tocar el tema sobre su "no-novio" habían terminado peleando y no supo nada más sobre su hijo hasta hacía unos días atrás cuando lo llamo para decirle que necesitaba unas firmas y que él y unos compañeros harian unas practicas en "la clínica" si le daba permiso... La verdad es que Golden estaba preocupado por su hijo, había estado actuando extraño desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

\- Sabes que estará bien, se parece mucho a ti... yo tendría más miedo por su "no-novio" que por Tobby.

\- No sé... el que se parezca a mi es lo que me preocupa... te recuerdo que fui yo el que te mando a la miércoles aun sabiendo que íbamos a tener un hijo...

\- Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, no hubiera querido saber que hubiera pasado si Shane se hubiera enterado que iba a ser padre.

\- Nunca entendí el odio de tu hermano hacía nosotros.

\- Homofobia tal vez... no lo sé... nunca me lleve bien con Shane.

\- Ni yo, estamos en la misma clase pero nunca hable con él... siempre estuve más unido a ti a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad... fuiste mi mejor y único amigo por mucho tiempo... hasta que traumaste a esa pobre chica cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos.

\- ¿Algún día lo olvidaras? – Golden se encogio de hombros, Freddy suspiro bajando la mirada – Igual yo preferia pasar tiempo en tu casa antes de quedarme con mi hermano, eres alguien especial para mi desde que somos niños... me lleve mejor contigo de lo que nunca lo hice con mi propio hermano.

\- Creo que fue mejor que no tuviera hermanos... por lo menos me libre de alguien como Shane...

\- No todos los hermanos son así, mira a Puppet, Vicent y Alex... o a SpringTrap con Bonnie y Bonbon, incluso me atrevo a meter a Foxy y Mangle que son solo medios hermanos.

\- Si... tienes razón, no todos son así... me alegra que Tobby y Fannie se lleven bien a pesar de la diferencia de edades...

Ambos continuaron comiendo, Golden aun pensaba en lo que Mike le había dicho... era verdad que no se sentía muy bien desde hacía un par de semanas atrás, tal vez lo mejor era hacerse los exámenes antes de que terminara como Bonnie cuando se desmayo en medio de la cafetería. Freddy observaba a Golden detenidamente cuando este comenzó a reírse para si mismo... al parecer muy pronto tendría muy buenas noticias de parte de este.

.

.

.

¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Tobby seguía sentado en la orilla del lavamanos de su habitación en la universidad mientras miraba lo que tenia en sus manos, es que... ¿¡Eso no podía ser posible!? ¡Sus padres lo matarían y bailarían sobre su tumba! Ya veia la cara de decepción de su papá, él que lo había criado por sus primeros 10 años como un chico responsable y ahora... esto...

\- ¡Esto no puede ser posible! – exclamo tirando el objeto al suelo – no... no puede estar pasando.

\- Tranquilo Tobby – trato de animarlo PlushTrap entrando al lugar – todo estará bien... tus padres lo entenderán.

\- ¿¡Qué no conoces a mi padre!? ¡Cuando se entere de esto me va a matar!

\- Vamos, Tobby, es solo un teléfono... ((Criz: a que los trolee XD)) puedes comprar otro... no es como si fuera el fin del mundo.

\- PlushTrap... estamos hablando del ePhone7 , el teléfono más caro de todo el país...

\- Y el más frágil por lo visto – susurro tomando el pobre teléfono que estaba partido a la mitad – sigo sin entender como pudiste hacer esto...

Bueno... no era como si el teléfono fuera tan frágil... sino que solo un Nokia lograría soportar que saliera volando por la ventana hacía la avenida principal de la universidad, una bicicleta pasara sobre el mandándolo al otro lado a los campos de deporte, que un tipo lo golpeara con un bate confiendolo con una pelota y que terminara en el baño dentro del váter... ¿¡Qué teléfono soportaría todo eso!? Ah... y Tobby lo dejo caer luego que lo saco del váter.

\- Es una larga historia...

\- Tienes muy mala suerte, Toy – bromeo PlushTrap – anímate... te invito a tomar un café y un pastel ¿Qué dices?

\- No somos amigos, menos novios, con suerte te puedo considerar un conocido... así que... esta bien, acepto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que acepto... no tengo animo para discutir contigo y los Balloon están en quien sabe donde... eres él único que tengo para hablar ahora.

\- Me alegra, vamos.

No era la primera vez que aceptaba salir con su compañero de habitación a comer o tomar algo, en realidad ya lo habían hecho varias veces antes... habían veces en las que Tobby aceptaba que estar con PlushTrap era mucho mejor que ir con sus amigos de siempre, podía hablar con este como si fuera Billy o Christy e incluso a veces le daba mejores consejos que sus amigos de muchos años atrás.

Tobby no se dio cuenta si quiera cuando había terminado por olvidar lo sucedido hacía unos minutos atrás y se encontraba riendo junto con su compañero de habitación de otras cosas que sucedían en sus clases.

\- No puedo creer esto – dijo mirando a su alrededor – estoy hablando con el tipo que me hizo imposible la vida desde que estamos en preescolar como si fueramos los mejores amigos desde hace años... esto es imposible.

\- Nada es imposible, Tobías...

\- No te entiendo... hace años pensé que me odiabas.

\- Hace años te odiaba – confeso soltando un suspiro – Cuando llegaste a la ciudad era el chico nuevo, que vivía solo con su padre porque su madre estaba muerta, hijo del actual dueño del centro de salud del pueblo luego, una novedad total... años más tarde, te enteraste que tu madre nunca existió y tus padres volvieron a estar juntos mientras que mi familia se disolvía poco a poco – dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía – mi padre estaba saliendo a escondidas con su secretaria, mi madre se la pasaba en los centros comerciales con sus amigas... yo simplemente era un estorbo para sus vidas... era de esperarse, yo había sido el resultado de una pequeña aventura que habían tenido cuando estaban en la universidad.

\- Oh... lo siento... no lo sabía.

\- No... no tienes la culpa de que tus padres si estuvieran enamorados cuando tu naciste y que los míos solo lo tomaron como una obligación el hecho de que yo hubiera nacido... pero tu también tuviste que pasarla difícil ¿no? Digo... tus padres estaban separados ¿verdad?

Tobby bajo la mirada recordando cuando era un niño... había pasado 10 años junto con su papá Golden, recordaba con mucho cariño sus primeros años en Nueva York junto con Vicent y Scott... más que todo con Scott (Vicent le seguía dando miedo aun), cuando se mudaron al pueblo junto con Puppet y su padre abrió la "clínica" (realmente comenzó siendo una pequeña clínica donde solo él atendia, luego se unieron algunas enfermeras, asistente, Puppet y Mike) tenia buenos recuerdos de cuando era un niño... incluso luego de que se enterase que todo eso de su madre había sido una mentira y había escapado para hablar con Freddy sobre eso... todo había sido diferente, pero le gustaba que fuera así... había tenido una buena infancia.

\- Mis padres también me tuvieron cuando estaban en la universidad... bueno, papá estaba terminando la universidad, es unos años mayor que mi padre... pero ellos se separaron cuando aun no había nacido... no conocí a mi padre, Freddy, hasta que tuve 10 años... sigo sin entender porque se separaron.

\- Los adultos son tontos a veces – suspiro – ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos la pelea cuando contaste que iba a nacer tu hermana?

\- Como no recordarlo... fue la primera vez que me castigaron.

\- Si... pues... ese día mi padres se separaron para siempre... yo me quede con mamá y mi hermana con papá... ella se volvió a casar y... bueno... simplemente yo era el hijo ignorado.

\- Lo siento... no lo sabía...

\- Creo que por eso te hice la vida imposible en secundaria, tu tenias una familia unida, tenias a tus padres y a tu hermana, desde siempre habías tenido a tu cariñoso papá contigo y ahora tenias otro padre igual de cariñoso... estaba celoso de ti... aunque eso no justifica que haya sido tan malo contigo todo ese tiempo, lo siento, Tobby.

\- No te disculpes, yo siempre pensé que simplemente eras el niño rico de papi y nunca me di cuenta que, en realidad... bueno... tu sabes... te juzgue mal desde un principio y lo siento... pero aun hay algo que no me queda claro ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mi?

\- No me lo creeras – Tobby se encogio de hombros – cuando entramos a la secundaria me di cuenta que había algo en ti que me atraía... pero no sé como explicarlo, pasaron los años y yo simplemente te seguía molestando porque me gustaba la cara que ponías.

\- Sabes que me sacabas de quicio ¿verdad?

\- Eso era lo divertido, cuando te enojas frunces el ceño y te sonrojas... incluso hay veces en las que haces un puchero con el que te vez muy tierno.

\- ¡YO no hago pucheros!

Tobby aparto la mirada hacia un servilletero donde pudo ver su reflejo, en efecto, estaba sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido y estaba haciendo un puchero que lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, agito la cabeza hacía ambos lados tratando de regresar a la realidad.

\- Como sea... gracias por esto, Publio.

\- Llámame PlushTrap – guiño un ojo provocando que Tobby se sonrojara levente – vamos, es mejor que regresemos a nuestra habitación.

\- Oye, PlushTrap – lo detuvo cuando iban de camino a la salida – te juzgue mal... ¿crees que podremos ser amigos?

\- Que pregunta más tonta – rio pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tobby – claro que si, Toy.

\- Bien... pero no me llames Toy.

Continuaron riendo y bromeando mientras regresaban a la habitación. Tobby había olvidado por completo la "apuesta" que había hecho con su compañero de habitación hacía unas semanas atrás... pero PlushTrap no lo había olvidado y estaba dispuesto a ganar, por lo menos había hecho un gran progreso ahora que él y Tobby eran amigos... estaba dispuesto a enamorar al osito antes de que llegara la graduación.

 **Continuara...**

¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien XD a que los trollee con eso de Tobby, lo siento, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? No sé porque me gusta tanto escribir capitulos sobre la familia de osos :3 Tobby se parece tanto a su papi Golden cuando tenia su edad awww (?)

Pero bien... les tengo un mini-concurso, en los próximos capítulos hay un par de sorpresas entre ellas un personaje embarazado, quien adivine primero quien es tiene derecho a escoger el nombre de uno de los bebés ;D (hay dos parejas, pero quiero que adivinen quien sera el primero en dar la noticia en el próximo capitulo) pero sabrán quien adivino primero hasta la próxima semana cuando termine el capitulo, hay un ganador en FanFiction y uno en WattPad (si no llega a adivinar nadie en cualquier de las dos páginas pasa a dos de una misma página... y hasta ya me confundí a mi misma x.x) les dare una pequeña pista; es una de las parejas a las que más cariño les tengo y tienen dos hijos.

Golden - wow... que gran pista... cuidado que no te lo vallan a adivinar rápido *sarcasmo a full* yo dare una mejor pista; recuerden que nuestra "querida" autora, ama hacer sufrir a sus personajes favoritos y, lastimosamente para esta pareja, es una de sus favoritas...

Tu pista tampoco ayuda mucho, Winnie Pooh, pero no importa, les reto a adivinar que pareja sera la que tenga a su tercer hijo. Eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	13. Conociendote por fin

**Conociendote por fin..**.

Jace volvió a soltar un suspiro mientras miraba a su mejor amigo y amor platónico hablando con el aborto fallido de Blake Hall... la nueva profesora de química los había separado en parejas al azar, él había terminado con la _Barbie_ del grupo que lo puso a hacer todo para no romperse las uñas, Violette estaba junto con una chica que se la pasaba hablando sola y Seth... Seth estaba con Blake. Llevaban la mitad del experimento y no podía quitar la mirada de Seth quien se la pasaba riendo con Blake... sino fuera porque no quería ser castigado por la bruja de química ya hubiera lanzado un zapato hacía Blake.

\- Conner – llamo su compañera de laboratorio con una voz tan chillona que quería atar sus orejas de conejo para no escuchar nada más – ¿Es normal que la cosa esa este verde y burbujee?

\- Si... ¿Qué? – Jace miro hacía su experimento que comenzaba a sacar humo – Joder... ¡Alejate!

Ambos dieron un paso hacía atrás justo cuando el vaso explotaba alertando a todos los del labotario y provocando que la alarma contra incendios se encendiera.

\- ¡Todos salgan del laboratorio en orden! ¡rápido!

Todos los alumnos salieron del lugar en orden hacía el patio, en donde ya estaban otras clases del mismo edificio, Jace comenzó a buscar a sus amigos con la mirada entre todo el mundo que se encontraba en ese lugar, no podía diferenciar a nadie entre tanta gente.

\- ¡Seth! ¡Vi! – llamo Jace buscando a sus amigos mientras empujaba a un par de compañeros, encontró a Violette fácilmente – ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde esta Seth?

\- Yo estoy bien – sonrío esta – y Seth...

\- ¡Violette! ¡Jace! – Corrio Seth abrazando a su hermana y mirando a su amigo – ¿Estan bien? Lo siento... los perdí de vista cuando Blake y yo salimos del laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí atrás, zorrinejo? – pregunto Blake cruzado de brazos.

\- Primero, tengo un nombre – gruño Jace mirando a Blake – y segundo... no fue mi culpa, idiota, todos cometemos errores, Barbara apunto mal la formula.

\- Que lindo, ahora le hechas la culpa a tu compañera de laboratorio en lugar de aceptar tus responsabilidades, zorrinejo.

\- Era un trabajo en grupo... Barbara es tan responsable como yo ¡Y deja de llamarme Zorrinejo! ¡Tengo un hombre, aborto fallido!

\- ¿¡Como acabas de llamarme, maldito zorrinejo!?

\- ¡Ya basta!

El grito de Seth los hizo reaccionar a ambos, fue Violette quien tuvo que separar a ambos, Jace no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había acercado tanto a Blake y estaba a punto de golpearlo, Seth miraba molesto a Jace, mientras que él solo podía ver la mirada de satisfacción de Blake Hall... no lo soporto más.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Aparte a Seth del medio por un segundo para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Blake y después irme del lugar... escuche un grito a lo lejos, al parecer lo había hecho sangrar. Sonreí para mi mismo mientras me alejaba del lugar con el puño un poco adolorido por el fuerte golpe que le había dado a Hall... en serio, este tipo es tan molesto.

\- ¡Jace! – escuche que me llamaban, era Seth... odiaba hacerlo, pero lo ignore – ¡Jace! ¡No me ignores! – me alcanzo y se puso frente a mi, estaba agitado y con las gafas empañadas... Seth era malo corriendo, se cansaba muy rápido – cielos... caminas muy rápido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberias de estar consolando a tu amigo.

\- Tu eres mi amigo – le mire aun más molesto – mira... no sé que es lo que te pasa, desde que llego Blake has actuado extraño.

\- ¿Yo, extraño? ¡Tu eres el que esta actuando extraño! ¡Te la pasas todo el tiempo con ese tipo que a penas conoces!

\- Me agrada Blake... es muy amable conmigo, tal vez si ustedes...

\- Nada de eso, Seth – le interrumpí – siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo por culpa de ese idiota ¿¡Qué no lo entiendes!?

\- ¡Ya basta, Jace! Tu eres mi mejor amigo, eso nunca podrá cambiar... te quiero, Jace – me sorprendí por unos segundos por sus palabras, Seth se había sonrojado – digo... te quiero como un hermano, ya sabes... como quiero a Violette... pero Blake también es un amigo mio ahora y quisiera que ustedes se llevaran bien...

\- Eso no pasara, Seth... Blake no me agrada, hay algo en él que... no puedo confiar en él, simplemente es eso... no me pidas que me haga amigo de alquien en quien no puedo confiar ni el saludo.

\- Estas actuando como un niño, Jace.

\- Te digo esto porque te quiero, Seth – tome sus gafas y las limpie para luego colocárselas nuevamente, siempre había hecho eso cuando le advertia a algo a Seth, era como el sello que tenia para decirle que yo quería protegerlo – ten cuidado con Blake... no es trigo limpio, sé lo que te digo.

\- Solo estas celoso, Jace...

\- Tal vez lo este...

No deje que dijera algo más, me aleje del lugar sin escuchar sus réplicas. Al final terminaron cancelando las clases, Barbara y yo tuvimos que ir con la directora antes de regresar a nuestras casas por lo sucedido en el laboratorio, por suerte la profesora acepto que todo había sido solo un error en las formulas que Barbara había apuntado y nos dieron un castigo mínimo... teníamos que limpiar los grafitis en las taquillas después de clases mañana, hoy podíamos regresar a casa.

Era de esperarse que no hubiera nadie en casa a estas horas, mis padres estaban trabajando y Alice estaba aun en la escuela, normalmente los días en los que salíamos antes de clases por algún motivo, los solia pasar en la casa de los Frost viendo películas, jugando videojuegos o haciendo cualquier tontería junto a Violette y Seth, era raro estar solo en casa... estaba a punto de quedarme dormido sobre el sillón cuando escuche el teléfono.

\- Diga – salude.

\- _Jace... ¿Qué tal te fue con la directora?_ – era Seth... parecía preocupado.

\- Bien... tendre que limpiar las taquillas junto con Barbara, nada grave... ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo están sus padres?

\- _No están... hoy tenían la cita con el optometrista para programar la operación de mi padre_ – solte un suspiro, había olvidado por completo eso – _¿Sigues molesto por lo sucedido?_

\- Un poco – no podía mentirle – pero... ¿por qué llamaste?

\- _Quería saber como estabas, te lo dije, eres mi mejor amigo... si quieres... Violette y yo vamos a pedir una pizza para almorzar y veremos unas películas... puedes venir... si quieres..._

\- ¿Solo nosotros tres?

\- _Si... te lo prometo..._

\- Bien... voy de camino.

Escuche a Seth reir antes de cortar la llamada, me puse de pie para volver a colocarme las zapatillas y salir de casa, antes de salir me di cuenta que había algo de correo bajo la puerta, eran unas cartas dirigidas a papá, eran de la oficina de Vicent... era mejor llevarlas al estudio de papá antes de irme, no fuera a ser que se mojaran o les parada algo, parecían importantes.

Mientras suba las escaleras hacía el estudio de papá revise las cartas que tenia en las manos, pude notar que una hablaba sobre una orden de alejamiento hacia Sharon Claire... había escuchado ese nombre antes y aun recordaba un poco la conversación que había tenido con mis padres unas semanas atrás... aun seguía sin creer de lo que mi abuela había sido capaz de hacer, aunque eso explicaba bien el porque mis padres nunca quisieron hablarnos sobre nuestros abuelos a Alice y a mi. Estaba bajando las escaleras hacía el primer piso para ir a la casa de los Frost, solo tenia que tomar mi chaqueta para ir con ellos. Justo cuando iba a tomar las llaves escuche que tocaban el timbre de la casa.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – pregunte mirando a la mujer de cabello oscuro algo canoso, ojos rojizos que, en cierta manera, me recordaba a los ojos de mi papá.

\- Tal vez puedas ayudarme... Jace.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Perdona... no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sharon Claire – pegue un salto al escuchar ese nombre, ella sonrío – es un gusto conocer por fin a mi nieto...

Me quede parado en la puerta por unos segundos sin saber que hacer... las palabras de mis padres corrían en mi cabeza de un lado al otro, esta persona era alguien peligroso pero ¿Qué tenia que hacer?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Habían tres cosas que odiaba en esa vida; ir en el auto con Alex, tener que escuchar las discusiones de divorcio e ir con el doctor... por su desgracia ese día le había tocado las tres cosas. Scott tenía trabajo y lo iba a alcanzar en el consultorio del oftalmólogo, razón por la que Alex había tenido que acompañarlo. Odiaba ir con Alex en el auto porque este ponía música de Ricardo Arjona mientras cataba a todo pulmón o hablaba con su ex esposa por el móvil...

\- ¡Presta atención a la maldita carretera, imbécil! – grito por fin Vicent quitando el móvil a Alex – Hola Gretel, disculpa que interrumpa su productiva charla sobre las calificaciones de tu hijo pero el idiota de mi hermano esta conduciendo y siento que nos mata, adiós.

\- Oye... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto cuando Vicent tiro el móvil al asiento trasero – y yo que te hacía un favor...

\- ¿¡Favor!? ¡Favor me harías de no poner esa música de dejados mientras vas hablando con tu ex esposa por tonterías mientras me llevas a ver a un pinche doctor que seguramente me va a meter agujas por los ojos!

Alex suspiro mientras apagaba la música.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto directamente mirando de reojo a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Por qué debería de tener miedo? – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿De no poder volver a ver a mi familia? Alex... nuestro padrastro me violo cuando tenía 16 años, perdí a mi primer hijo en un accidente en donde yo conducía... y casi pierdo a Scott hace 15 años por culpa de Drake... ¿Crees que quedar ciego de por vida me da miedo ahora?

\- Si – sentencio provocando que Vicent suspirase – escucha... desde que tengo memoria, siempre has actuado así, no dejas que esa mascara con una sonrisa se caiga, no te gusta verte vulnerable ante otros...

\- Ve al grano, Alex.

\- A lo que quiero llegar – detuvo el auto para mirar a su hermano – es que es valido que tengas miedo ahora... has pasado por mucho, Vinny, no es necesario que sigas siendo fuerte por otros...

\- Idiota – susurro bajando la mirada y sintiendo como algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – tal vez... si tenga miedo de no ver a mi familia nunca más... de no ver el rostro sonrojado de Scott, la sonrisa de mis hijos, el rostro enfadado de Puppet o esa tonta cara de "te lo dije" que seguramente tengas en este momento... Drake Hallen trato de arruinar mi vida varias veces... tal vez al final si lo logro...

\- ¡No pienses en eso!

\- Pero es la verdad... aun no sabemos quien es la mujer que ataco mi oficina esa tarde, pero... si Sherlock esta en lo correcto, pudo tratarse de la mujer que reclamo el cuerpo de Drake... esa esposa de la que nadie sabia nada...

\- Mira como es la vida... además de lo que te hizo también estaba engañando a mamá... que hijo de...

\- ¿Ya estamos en el hospital? – Alex miro a su hermano – si es así... tengo que esperar a Scott en el consultorio, si te molesta acompañarme.

\- Espera a que estacione bien el auto...

No dio nada, simplemente espero a que Alex terminara de estacionar el auto para bajar de este con ayuda de su hermano. Odiaba los hospitales o las clínicas... si la única razón por la que se acercaba al centro médico del pueblo era porque ahí trabajaba su hermana gemela y no tenia de otra, de lo contrario nunca se acercaría a un hospital en su vida, recordaba vagamente haber pasado frente al lugar donde ahora se encontraba un par de veces cuando iba a su trabajo o recoger a Scott luego de una cita con el oculista, él nunca había tenido problemas de visión como su pareja o su hijo... por lo menos hasta ahora.

Scott llego unos minutos después de que Vicent y Alex entraran al lugar, saludo a Alex mientras le dejaba un papel en la mano indicándole que no dijera nada y guiñando un ojo a su cuñado quien miro sorprendido el papel que Scott le acababa de entregar.

\- ¿Vicent Frost? – llamo la secretaria, Scott y Vicent se pusieron de pie para ir hacía el consultorio – disculpe, solo el paciente puede entrar...

\- Esta bien – suspiro Vicent – es mi esposo, quiero que entre conmigo.

\- Bien... entren – gruño entre dientes la mujer.

\- Odio cuando pasa eso – susurro ahora Scott – estamos en el siglo 21.

\- Hay gente que nunca cambiara...

Ambos entraron al consultorio del doctor Nicolás Night, el hombre de mediana edad de cabellos negros oscuros con orejas de oso y ojos violeta se encontraba sentado en el escritorio revisando algunos expedientes cuando la pareja entró, Scott ya conocía al doctor desde hacía años atrás cuando comenzaba a ir a ese lugar.

\- Bienvenidos, tiempo sin verte Scott – saludo poniéndose de pie – soy el doctor Nicolás Night, es un placer conocele.

\- Gracias por atendernos, doctor Night – saludo Scott con una sonrisa – él es mi esposo, Vicent Frost.

\- Es un placer conocerlo por fin... me gustaría decir verlo, pero... ya conoce el caso ¿verdad?

\- Si... le hare algunos exámenes, por favor pasen por aquí – indico el hombre guiando a la pareja a una silla.

Vicent tomo lugar para que el doctor comenzara con la rutina de examinarle, Scott simplemente los veía desde el otro lado de la habitación examinando los gestor que el médico hacía... no le gustaba nada eso... cuando termino, los tres fueron a sentarse al escritorio del doctor para que les explicara como proceder con el caso

\- Bueno... parece que es más grave de lo que creíamos – suspiro – al parecer el ojo sufrío de una quemadura química, para su suerte, es reversible con una operación...

\- ¿Operación? – Se lo esperaba de alguna forma, pero no podía evitar estar asustado por aquello, suspiro – Esta bien... ¿Cuándo puedo programarla?

\- ¡Vicent! ¿No es... peligroso?

\- Bueno... lo peor que puede suceder es que quede con algún defecto en la visión o que quede ciego de por vida...

\- Quiero intentarlo – susurro Vicent – ¿Cuándo podemos programarla?

\- Lo ideal seria dentro de una semana...

\- Bien... que así sea...

Mientras que el médico terminaba de explicarle todos los detalles de la operación a Vicent, Scott le miraba nervioso... sin que Vicent lo sintiera llevo su mano a su vientre nervioso ¿cómo le iba a dar ahora la noticia?

 **Continuara...**

 _ **¿Sabías que...?** En un universo alterno donde Vicent se embarazaba de Drake y no abortaba, su hija de 15 años hubiera aparecido en "¡Nada es imposible!" como una segunda antagonista que culpaba a Vicent por lo que había pasado en el orfanato donde vivió toda su vida, odiaría a Scott mientras que este la aceptaría como una hija._

Hola gente hermosa! uff... pensé que no llegaba a publicarlo hoy x.x estoy a penas entrando a mi casa de las clases de inglés y vengo medio muerta, realmente odio tomar el trasporte público a estas horas ¡Nos meten como si fueramos ganado! Pero bien... ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? :D Sharon por fin conocio a Jace, más adelante la relación entre Jace y Sharon tendra un papel muy importante en la historia ;D y he regresado con los _**¿Sabías que...?**_ XD en serio... si vieran los borradores que tengo de "¡Nada es imposible!" se mueren de todo lo que hubiera pasado y no paso.

Pero ahora la noticia que tengo que dar... bueno, son dos noticias en realidad, primero que nada, el ganador de mi mini-concurso de la semana pasada, antes quisiera preguntarle a quienes adivinaron que era el PurplePhone ¿Como lo hicieron tan rápido? XD a la próxima vez hare una pregunta como "¿Qué raza es mi perro?"

Golden - Aunque siempre mencionas a los chihuahuas cuando escribes, la fuerza de chihuahua de Vicent, el vecino con el chihuahua, el chihuahua que le ladra a Jace cuando sale de casa...

Criz - Callate, osito no cariñosito... Pero bien, el ganador es: **Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha** así que... felicidades, puedes escoger el nombre de uno de los bebes de una de las parejas ;D ((no dire cual es la otra pareja jeje)) puedes mandarmelo por mensaje privado si quieres.

Y bueno... la segunda noticia es que hay un cambio en el horario de actualización, esta semana comence con clases por la tarde de inglés, el domingo comienzo con mis clases de música y en febrero comienzo con la universidad... así que el horario de actualización tendra unos pequeños cambios, este es el ultimo viernes de actualización, la próxima semana comenzare a subir capitulos los sábados a partir de mediodía horario Centro Ámerica y es posible que no actualice todas las semanas como hasta ahora...

Y eso es todo por esta semana, gente hermosa, :D gracias por seguir este fic y nos leemos pronto!


	14. En la salud y la enfermedad

**En la salud y la enfermedad**

Cuando ambos salieron del lugar Alex ya no estaba, así que Scott iba a tener que conducir, ayudo a su esposo a subir en el lado del copiloto antes de subir al lado del piloto y tomar sus llaves, solto un suspiro mientras sujetaba el volante con fuerza… miro por un segundo el papel que Mike le había dado unas horas antes, quería decírselo… pero…

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto Vicent tomando la mano de Scott – desde que entramos has estado muy nervioso… y sé que no es solo por lo que me fueran a decir.

\- Odio que me conozcas tan bien – susurro – lo siento… yo… lo siento… estoy nervioso por lo que pueda suceder contigo…

\- Scott, como se lo dije a Alex… estar ciego tal vez no sea lo peor que me ha sucedido.

\- ¡Se supone que ya no deberían de pasar estas cosas! – exclamo rompiendo a llorar – Drake esta muerto… la persona que quiso arruinarnos la vida esta muerto ¿¡Por qué aun desde el infierno tiene que fastidiarnos aun ahora!?

\- Scott, calmate… aun no sabemos si el ataque a mi oficina tuvo que ver con…

\- ¡No puedo calmarme! Hay… una mujer loca que… que quiere vengar a una maldita sabandija, rata de dos patas como Drake… trato de matarte, Vicent…

\- Deja de escuchar a Paquita la del Barrio, Scott – suspiro Vicent riendo – mira… estoy vivo y eso es lo que importa, nos dieron una… solución… tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien… no me importa si me tienen que meter una aguja en el ojo de 30 centímetros… quiero volver a ver tu linda sonrisa otra vez – Scott sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos – prometimos estar juntos en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte nos separe…

\- Volvamos a casa – susurro besando los labios del de cabellos morados – cuando recuperes la visión… te dare una sorpresa.

\- Promete que lo haras solo cuando vuelva a ver…

\- Lo prometo…

Scott limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras encendia el motor del auto, ahora solo tenia que decirle a Mike y a los otros que no mencionaran nada sobre la noticia que quería darle a Vicent… tal vez incluso seria una grata noticia cuando todo eso terminara…

.

.

.

Puppet miro al rubio frente suya mientras le daba las hojas de los resultados de sus exámenes… lo contrastante que podía ser la sonrisa de Mike cuando daba las noticias a la seriedad que ella tenia cuando tenia que dar malas noticias.

\- ¿Positivo? – pregunto en un hilo de voz, Puppet simplemente asintió – me lo temía…

\- Jeremy…

\- No digas nada, sé que es mi culpa… he estado muy estresado con el trabajo y creo que no he cuidado bien mi alimentación y… ¿Cómo se lo dire a Mike?

\- Lo que siempre le digo a los pacientes que vienen solos es que… es importante que busquen un apoyo para estos casos… sabes que tienes que decirle tarde o temprano – sonrió forzada – mira… lo ideal es comenzar con tu tratamiento lo más pronto posible, primero que nada quiero que descanses y comas bien ¿Entiendes? Si tienes que renunciar a tu trabajo, hazlo… habla con Mike, yo me encargare del resto…

\- ¿Crees que sobreviva?

\- Hablas con la mejor oncóloga del condado… tal vez del país – ambos sonrieron.

\- Puppet… gracias…

\- Descuida – susurro mientras abrazaba al menor – todo estará bien… confía.

Jeremy se despidió de Puppet mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de él, Puppet suspiro mientras se recostaba en una pared… odiaba dar esperanzas a las personas, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero… era incluso más difícil tratar a las personas que quieres que a una persona que acabas de conocer, es verdad, poco a poco te encariñas con muchas de esas personas pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando tu paciente es la pareja de uno de tus mejores amigos?

Por otro lado, Jeremy seguía sin saber como decirle a Mike la verdad… se había estado sintiendo mal desde hacía unas semanas atrás, más cansado de lo normal y perdida de apetito, al principio pensó que podía estar embarazado otra vez, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando noto que perdía peso… Decidio visitar a Puppet antes que a Mike, no quería preocupar a su pareja.

\- ¡Jeremy! – hablando del rey de Roma, Mike se acercaba corriendo hacía él con una sonrisa, lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultar los resultados que le había dado Puppet en su bolsillo – no esperaba verte aquí… ¿Qué haces?

\- Pasaba por aquí y quería verte – mintió – ¿Cómo estas?

\- Bien… acabo de regresar de la cafetería pero… ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- N-no… no tengo hambre - bajo la mirada pensando en como darle la noticia, sonrió – oye… ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a cenar juntos?

\- Claro, puedo pedirle a Golden que cuide de Jenny esta noche… ¿Qué te parece a las 8:00?

\- Esta bien… nos vemos más tarde – se despidió besando los labios del mayor rápidamente – Mike… te amo…

\- Y yo a ti, Jeremy…

Se volvieron a besar antes de despedirse, Jeremy camino rápidamente hacía la parada del autobús para llegar a su hogar… no sabía como iba decirle eso a su familia, saco la hoja con los resultados de su bolsillo pensando en lo que había dicho Puppet… de algo estaba seguro; no quería morir.

Cuando llego la hora de la "cita" con Mike, se encontraron en su restaurante favorito, Jeremy lo esperaba en la mesa en la que siempre se reunian cuando iban a comer a ese lugar, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Mike entrara por la puerta del restaurante corriendo.

\- Lo siento – se disculpo – llego tarde…

\- Esta bien, no espere demasiado – sonrío dejando el menú sobre la mesa – Pedí lo de siempre… espero que no te moleste…

\- Es perfecto…

Jeremy llamo al mesero para que trajera su orden, la cual no tardo mucho en llevar a la mesa. La conversación fue lo más normal que podían tener… aunque había algo que Mike no podía evitar notar, había algo que Jeremy le estaba ocultando…

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Jerry? – pregunto cuando ya estaban terminando de comer – Pareciera como si quieres decirme algo.

\- En realidad… si hay algo que quiero decirte – suspiro bajando la mirada – tu lo has notado… no me he sentido bien últimamente… me siento muy cansado, he perdido el apetito… no pensé que fuera nada grave hasta que me di cuenta que había bajado demasiado de peso… ayer… le di una visita a Puppet…

\- ¿Puppet? – la alarma en los ojos de Mike era evidente, tomando en cuenta la especialidad de su amiga, quien no lo estaría – pero… ¿Por qué Puppet?

\- Al principio fue porque no quería molestarte o preocuparte y porque confío en ella… aunque… me alegra haber ido con ella desde un principio – sollozo mientras sacaba la hoja con los resultados y se le entregaba a Mike – Mike… esto… es muy difícil para mi… lo siento…

\- Jeremy, dime que es una broma… dime que esto no es real… por favor… dime que es…

\- Lastimosamente… no es una mentira – susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mostro una sonrisa forzada en su rostro – tengo Leucemia…

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, miraba la hoja con los resultados leyéndola una y otra vez, esperando que hubiera un error… pero no era posible, veía el sello del centro de salud y la firma de Patricia Frost en ese papel… era imposible que fuera una broma o que hubiera un error, bajo la hoja tomando las manos de su esposo.

\- Saldremos de esto… juntos… te lo prometo… estaremos juntos hasta el final…

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe – susurro Jeremy.

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe – aseguro besando las manos del menor – hare… lo que sea por ti, Jeremy… te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, Mike… por favor… quedate conmigo.

La pareja de abrazo entre lágrimas, no quería creer aquello… deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla… pero no lo era, esa era la vida real.

.

.

.

Foxy había salido media hora antes de su oficina… bueno… había dejado a Fritz terminando los informes que tenia que entregar mientras que él escapaba para ir a la cita con su esposo, así que se encontraba frente a la editorial esperando a que Bonnie terminara su trabajo para ir juntos a ese nuevo restaurante que se encontraba en la ciudad… no era como si le emocionara la idea de ir a un restaurante vegetariano… aunque tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía junto con Bonnie.

\- Buenas noches, Peter – casi pega un salto al escuchar la voz de su suegra atrás de él – me alegra que aun te asuste escucharme… es el sueño de todas las brujas de cuento.

\- D-disculpe, señora Claire – miro a la mujer que le miraba con una sonrisa – solo… no esperaba verla…

\- Sabes que aquí trabajo ahora ¿Qué tal te va todo?

\- Bien… me ascendieron en el trabajo hace un par de meses… ¿Cómo le va a usted después de haber salido de la cárcel?

\- Me acostumbro a la vida nuevamente – sonrió – Escuche un rumor sobre que mi hijo te pidió el divorcio ¿es verdad?

Foxy miro molesto a la mujer frente suya… pero había algo raro en ella, no tenia la misma mirada de superioridad que siempre le mostraba cuando se miraban, había algo diferente en la mirada que su suegra le mostraba en esos momentos.

\- Bonnie tiene miedo de lo que usted pueda hacer a nuestra familia… desde el secuestro… ya sabe, él no confía en usted.

\- No es de extrañarse – rió – bueno… fue un placer volver a verte completo.

\- En un 95% en realidad – movio la protesis frente a su suegra – este… fue uno de los recuerdos que usted me dejo hace varios años atrás… aunque, gracias a eso, ahora estoy casado con su hijo…

\- Eres muy persistente y eso me sorprende, imagino que para Bonnie debe ser difícil verte sin eso ¿no?

\- En realidad Bonnie siempre ha odiado que use la protesis…

\- Ya veo – sonrío – bueno… fue un placer verte, yo me retiro… buenas noches, Peter.

\- Buenas noches, señora Claire.

\- Solo llamame Sharon.

Miro a la mujer alejarse por la calle… estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Sharon Claire era amable con él, claro… no por eso iba a bajar la guardia con ella, sabía de lo que esa mujer era capaz… desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía y eso había dejado una marca permanente para él. No paso mucho tiempo en que saliera Bonnie seguido por Saiko, vio como su esposo se despedia de la chica castaña con orejas gatunas antes de correr hacía donde él estaba, Foxy le abrazo por la cintura levantándolo un poco del suelo y besándole en los labios.

\- Lo siento ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

\- Bueno… yo siempre he sido un zorro, así que no sé que se siente ser una pera – Bonnie rió aunque el chiste era malísimo – vamos… sé que fue un mal chiste.

\- Lo siento, estoy feliz – se alejo del zorro – el _1987 Weekly_ fue nominado al premio de los periodistas del condado por mejores noticias nacionales.

\- Oh… felicidades – beso nuevamente a su pareja – en ese caso… vamos a celebrarlo.

\- No creas que te salvaras del Tofu – Foxy rió mientras abría la puerta del copiloto – vamos.

\- Me torturas, conejito – bromeo mientras subía al otro lado del auto.

\- No será tan malo como lo piensas – sonrío.

Foxy simplemente sonrió mientras encendía el auto… tal vez era mejor guardar en secreto su conversación con Sharon por ahora… no quería preocupar más a Bonnie de lo que ya estaba preocupado por la simple llegada de su madre, no quería bajar la guardia con Sharon, pero… tal vez si había cambiado después de todo, es decir, 15 años en la cárcel tuvieron que hacerla cambiar aunque sea un poco ¿verdad? Fuera como fuera, tal vez Sharon no tendría que ser su mayor preocupación ahora…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa.

No tengo mucho que decir hoy, muchos de ustedes me dijeron que no perdonarian a una madre como Sharon... yo creo que todos necesitan una segunda oportunidad ;D y más adelante puede que Sharon resulte ser una mejor persona de lo que ustedes creen... Pero ya he hecho muchos spoiler por hoy, no tengo mucho que decir... así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos la otra semana con el siguiente capitulo!


	15. Herencia

**Herencia**

Se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared que estaba cerca al medio recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, primero; faltaba una semana para la graduación y habían decidido hacer una fiesta para celebrar el final de las clases, segundo: había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta al igual que PlushTrap… aunque este ultimo estaba más conciente de lo que creia, tercero: Había terminado besándose con PlushTrap y le había dicho que lo amaba y ese idiota se aprovecho de él en su estado y, cuarto: ¡Estaba desnudo en cama de PlushTrap junto a este que también estaba completamente dormido!

No tenia que ser un genio para saber que había pasado la noche anterior… No era como si hubiera despertado de una borrachera en Las Vegas con un tigre en el baño, un bebé en un armario y sin un diente… ¡Pero había despertado con su compañero de cuarto al que odiaba desnudo y con un maldito dolor de espalda! Y justo cuando pensó que eso no podía empeorar, el conejo rubio despierta y le mira con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, cariño – saludo acariciando su rostro, Tobby quito la mano del rubio de un manotazo – parece que amaneciste del lado equivocado de la cama, Toy.

\- Primero, no me llames cariño, no somos nada, segundo, olvida todo lo que te dije anoche, estaba borracho… terriblemente borracho y eso me pone idiota y tercero: ¡Que no me llames Toy!

\- Por favor, Tobby – rio sentándose en la cama – sé que tu también lo disfrutaste…

\- Te lo dije, estaba borracho, horriblemente borracho… y con el dolor de espalda que tengo en estos momentos eso significa que eres una maldita bestia a la hora de hacerlo, por tu culpa no podre caminar en una maldita semana, imbécil.

\- Ya entendí… solo digo que esto no es como una película de "The Hangover"… por lo menos recuerdas que sucedió ayer ¿no?

\- Si… tal vez hubiera preferido no recordarlo – gruño poniéndose de pie para colocarse su ropa – agh… tengo que ir con mis padres, les prometí ayudarlos con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fannie este viernes… tengo que conseguir algo para la resaca.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No… no quiero verte en lo que resta para la graduación.

PlushTrap simplemente rio mientras veia como el osito salía de la habitación azotando la puerta de un golpe, al parecer iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó hacer que el osito aceptara que lo amaba… bueno… aun tenia una semana completa para hacer que Tobby le dijera que lo amaba y si no lo lograba… bueno, sabía donde vivía.

.

.

.

Tobby se sentó cansado en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa de sus padres luego de estar toda la tarde ayudando a ordenar el lugar luego de la fiesta de su hermana menor, no se había sentido tan cansado en su vida desde que tuvo que correr por toda la universidad buscando a uno de sus catedráticos para entregarle un trabajo que resultaba era para el día siguiente y él había anotado una fecha diferente por culpa del idiota de su compañero de habitación… No paso mucho tiempo antes de que su papá se sentara a su lado, al parecer igual que cansado que él, pues se sento soltando un suspiro para después mirar a su hijo, ambos se sonrieron uno al otro.

\- No recordaba que Fannie tuviera tantos amigos – comentó Tobby mirando a su papá, Golden sonrio de lado – me hizo recordar…

\- Tus fiestas de cumpleaños en la casa de los Frost cuando eras pequeño – completo Golden con una sonrisa – lo sé… yo también lo pensé… cuando eramos solo nosotros dos.

\- Aunque todo cambio mucho cuando papá comenzó a vivir con nosotros ¿no crees?

\- Creo que poner más de dos platos sobre la mesa el día de Gracias me comenzó a gustar

\- Papá… siempre había querido preguntarte… ¿por qué nunca conocí a mis abuelos? Digo… sé que los padres de mi papá… de Freddy… ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo pero… ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

\- Tobby – Golden suspiro mirando a su hijo – Creo que estas listo para escucharlo… cuando supe que estaba embarazado de ti… trate de buscar apoyo en mi familia, pero ellos solo me gritaron, dijeron que era una vergüenza, que si llegaba a tener un hijo no tendría ningún futuro… trataron de convencerme que abortara, me negué y tuve que escapar de casa… fue ahí cuando pedí ayuda a Puppet y cuando Vicent y Scott nos dieron hospedaje en su apartamento en Nueva York, termine mis estudios de medicina… nunca volví a ver a mis padres.

\- Y-ya veo… lo siento…

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida – rio Golden abrazando a su hijo –No me importa haber perdido a mis padres solo porque no acepté hacer lo que ellos querían para mi, son unos idiotas por no querer conocer a alguien como tu, hijo, te quiero y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

\- Gracias papá – sonrio Tobby mientras se ponía de pie – bueno… mañana será un largo día ¿no quieres tomar algo?

\- No lo creo… no en mi estado.

Tobby miro sorprendido a su padre, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al enterder sus palabras, abrazo al mayor con fuerza antes de que Golden tuviera que alejarlo.

\- Cuidado… no soy tan joven como cuando eras un niño – se quejo – no sabía que ser hermano mayor por segunda vez te emocionara tanto.

\- Es solo que… me alegra que papá y tu sean felices otra vez… que Fannie y el nuevo bebé puedan tener una familia como yo no la tuve hasta que cumplí 10 años… me emociona que la familia crezca – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro – me alegra todo vaya bien para ustedes dos, felicidades.

\- Gracias, Tobby… es… importante para mi que tu lo aceptes – sonrio Golden abrazando a su hijo por los hombros – aun recuerdo el día que tuvimos que ir a recogerte a la escuela porque creiste que tu hermana iba a reemplazarte.

\- No me lo recuerdes… fue vergonzoso.

\- Hablando de eso ¿Qué tan todo con tu no-novio?

\- Papá…

\- Oye, del odio al amor hay solo un paso… miranos a tu padre y a mi.

\- No es lo mismo, ustedes se separaron porque creiste que te había engañado y de ahí nacio su odio, pero resulta que todo era una mentira y que en realidad nunca se odiaron… no es lo mismo… PlushTrap me hizo toda la vida en la escuela imposible y ahora dice que me quiere, eso suena como lo que diría cualquier hijo de perra al tratar de conquistar a una mujer solo para llevársela a la cama.

Aunque eso sonaba real, Tobby ya había notado que no era solo eso, pues se había acostado con PlushTrap hacía unos días atrás y este aun parecía estar interesado en él… bueno, en realidad parecía que su botón de acosador había hecho corto circuito y ahora lo seguía a todos lados y hacía lo que fuera por él.

Estaba a punto de tomar un trago de wisky que estaba sobre una mesa en la sala de su familia cuando sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar, cubrió su boca tratando de evitarlas, dejo el vaso sobre el mueble para luego salir corriendo hacía el baño.

\- ¿Tobby? – llamo Golden al ver a su hijo corriendo al baño – ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto Freddy apareciendo de la nada – ¿Tobby esta bien?

\- Si… creo que algo me hizo mal – hablo Tobby saliendo del baño.

\- Tobías Manson, dime cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales sin protección – exigió saber Golden cruzado de brazos, Tobby enrojecio hasta las orejas – lo sabía… hay una prueba de embarazo en el baño, usala, si es positivo mañana mismo quiero verte con Mike ¿entendido?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No estoy embarazado! Solo… lo he… hecho una vez – hablo en voz baja y la mirada hacía otro lado.

\- Y eso es suficiente, si no me crees, pregunta a Jeremy, hazlo… AHORA.

Solto un suspiro aun más rojo que antes, si quería que sus padres le dejaran de molestar, más bien, solo Golden le molestaba, porque su padre estaba parado ahí sin decir nada… aunque por su cara se podía notar las ganas asesinas que tenía contra el que hozo de tocar a su hijo… seria mejor que PlushTrap se cuidara. Mientras pensaba en eso jugaba con la maldita prueba de embarazo que le habían obligado a usar, miro su reloj para ver si el tiempo ya había pasado, eso era innecesario… o eso pensaba…

Casi caia de rodillas al ver el resultado, positivo… claro… esas cosas siempre se equivocaban ¿verdad? El que una saliera positiva no significaba nada ¿verdad? Era solo… un simple error… si… eso tenia que ser… un simple error… toco su vientre al mismo tiempo que guardaba esa cosa en su mochila y salía del baño casi huyendo.

\- Tobby – le llamo Golden cuando paso a su lado corriendo – ¿El resultado?

\- Negativo – mintió – te lo dije… es imposible que este… bueno… eh… tengo que… regresar al campus… aun tengo algo que hacer… adiós, papá – se depidio de Golden con un beso en la mejilla – te quiero, igual a ti papá – se despidió de Freddy moviendo la mano y paso revolviendo los cabellos de su hermana – nos vemos, enana… adiós.

\- Es malo mintiendo – suspiro Fannie cuando su hermano salió.

\- Si que lo es – secundo Golden mirando a su esposo – Positivo…

\- Y bien… ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos ahora? – pregunto el castaño – Tobby es muy joven para…

\- Freddy, no le hare lo que me hizo a mi mí familia – interrumpio mirando al castaño molesto – yo tenia su edad también… lo que temo… es que trate de cometer el mismo error que yo cometí al separarlo de ti por todo ese tiempo…

\- Tu tenias tus razones…

\- Él también las tiene… odio admitirlo, pero es tan obstinado como yo…

Freddy no dijo nada, la verdad era que su esposo tenia razón, Tobby se parecía mucho a Golden cuando tenia su edad… y era posible que cometiera el mismo error que Golden había cometido cuando tenia su edad, tomo la mano del mayor recordando cuando este se había ido sin dejar señales mientras que Golden recordaba el día en que trato de hablar con sus padres sobre su estado y prácticamente le habían sacado de su casa a patadas… esos días en los que únicamente encontró apoyo en su amiga de la universidad, Puppet.

.

.

.

Casi terminaba por lanzar la computadora por la ventana… ¿¡Como era que una estúpida mujer que había entrado a una oficina con intenciones de matar a alguien había salido sin dejar ni rastro!? ¡Se supone que era uno de los mejores detectives del país! ¿¡Por qué no podía encontrar a una mujer en un pequeño pueblo!? Era frustrante…

\- Deberías calmarte – trato de animarlo su esposa abrazándolo por la espalda – hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos un día libre… deberías dejar el trabajo y tratar de relajarte, Patrick.

\- Lo dice quien ha pasado dos noches en vela por la operación de su hermano y por la leucemia de FitzGerald atenta a cada notificación – beso la mano de su esposa – Es que… me es imposible creer que alguien puede entrar en una oficina como si se tratara de un fantasma, dejar una bomba de humo y escapar sin que nadie la vea… ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad registraron su rostro, apenas se puede ver su figura, es como si supiera donde estaba cada una de ellas…

\- Tal vez lo sabía – sugirió la doctora, se sentó en el regazo de su esposo mientras ponía el video del día del ataque, Patrick no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener tan cerca a su esposa de él, sin mencionar que en ese momento solo llevaba un ligero camisón negro semi-trasparente – mira… desde que entra evita mirar a las cámaras. Habían tres cámaras en la oficina de Vicent que estaban a simple vista, una en la entrada, otra en la sala de espera señalando el escritorio de Percy y los sofás de espera y una ultima hacía la puerta de la oficina de Vicent… esto da un punto ciego entre la ventana hacía el hotel del frente.

\- Se dirige inmediatamente a la ventana – observo Patrick el video – es justo ahí cuando sale Vicent por un ruido… Tal vez lo hizo apropósito para llamar la atención de Vicent, luego que lanza la bomba, sale de la oficina con el rostro cubierto… sabía donde estaban las cámaras y el punto ciego de estas… eso solo puede significar que ya antes había estado en la oficina.

\- Así es… lo más probable es que Vicent la haya conocido como una cliente.

\- En ese caso solo hay que revisar cintas de vigilancia antiguas para encontrar a alguna sospechosa con características similares – Patrick sonrió mirando a su esposa, la beso en los labios – por eso te amo, eres una genio.

\- Me amas por otras muchas cosas, Patrick – se burlo la peli negra mientras se ponía de pie – ahora, si el gran Patrick Sherlock termino con su trabajo por hoy, me gustaría que acompañara a su esposa a dormir por fin…

\- ¿Solo a dormir?

\- Pervertido – se burlo sentándose en la orilla de la cama – anda… has tenido un día pesado, mañana será otro día.

El detective solto un suspiro mientras cerraba su computador, Puppet tenia razón, tenia que descansar por lo menos esa noche, mañana seria otro día y ambos tendrían una semana muy pesada por delante… se recostó al lado de su esposa quien le beso en los labios mientras le abrazaba y las luces se apagaban dejándolos a ambos en la oscuridad completa.

\- ¿Preocupada? – pregunto en un susurro.

\- ¿Por la operación de mi hermano, porque el esposo de uno de mis mejores amigos tiene cáncer o porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el nuevo amigo de mi sobrino? – pregunto Puppet soltando un bufido – Lo que me faltaría seria estar embarazada…

\- Eso no lo veo como una mala noticia… seria lindo en realidad…

\- Ya mucho con Golden y Scott como para hacerles compañía.

\- No sé lo ha dicho a Vicent ¿no?

\- Quiere esperar a que salga de la operación, no lo quiere preocupar más de la cuenta… ya sabes como es mi hermano, Scott es mucho más importante para él que si mismo – Puppet sintió como Patrick soltaba un suspiro – ¿Tu también crees que ese ataque tenga algo que ver con Drake Hallen?

\- Hallen esta muerto…

\- Lo sé… ayude a mi tía Megan a hacer la autopsia ¿lo olvidas? Quería ver que ese desgraciado realmente estaba en el infierno… pero… es raro… horas después de que Hallen muere atacan la oficina de mi hermano, la persona que lo llevo a la cárcel y esa mujer… todo es tan extraño…

\- Oye, fuiste tu la que me dijo que me acostara para relajarme, ahora parece que eres tu la que necesita relajarse.

\- No puedo dejar de pensar…

\- Tal vez pueda ayudarte en eso

Sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos, correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos… tenia que dejar de pensar en lo que podría suceder, culpable o inocente, tarde o temprano toda la verdad saldría a la luz… como para ella había sido descubrir lo de Drake y su hermano, como lo había descubierto Alex semanas más tarde… y como lo había descubierto su madre muchos años más tarde… por ahora solo se dejaría llevar por el momento…

.

.

.

Aunque él sabía que para Vicent era vergonzoso el que tuviera que depender tanto de él en esos momentos, también le sorprendía lo que este podía hacer aun en su estado. Había entrado a la habitación, esta estaba a oscuras, claro, estando Vicent ciego la luz no era como si le interesara realmente, este se encontraba frente al ordenador con unos audífonos puesto mientras escribía un correo y leía unos documentos en braile que le había pedido a Perci.

\- No sé como haces eso – dijo justo cuando Vicent se sacaba los audífonos – para mi… esto son solo puntos.

\- Aprendí braile cuando estaba en secundaria, tenia un compañero que era ciego y me intereso como podía leer con esos libros, así que le pedí que me enseñara… aun me es un poco complicado leer así pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo solo por un "pequeño" incidente.

\- Nadie puede negar que eres el mejor abogado.

\- Es solo una forma de distraer mi mente – suspiro cerrando todo – Si me quedara sentado a lamentarme que estoy ciego simplemente me voy a amargar la vida, la de ustedes y a perder mi tiempo… prefiero seguir trabajando como siempre lo he hecho… seguir mi vida lo más normal que pueda…

\- No lo veía de esa forma.

\- Aunque… si necesito tu ayuda para vestirme…

\- Sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea necesario.

No dijo nada, simplemente dejo que Scott le ayudara a sacarse la ropa y colocarse un pijama, aun le era difícil diferenciar la ropa en el ropero, una vez había tratado de vestirse solo y había terminado provocando un ataque de risa a sus hijos y hermana, se había puesto una camisa morada con los botones torcidos, corbata verde y pantalón de lona… de por si nunca se había podido vestir sin verse en un espejo, aunque de cierta forma le gustaba que Scott le ayudara.

Mucho tiempo atrás había escuchado que cuando se bloqueaba un sentido los otros se incrementaban de alguna forma, para él había sido sorprendente el como al despertar en el hospital no podía ver nada, pero podía distinguir el olor del shampoo de Scott, el empalagoso perfume de su hermana, el costoso desinfectante de manos que usaba Golden y la colonia de Mike, pero no era solo eso… la noche en que había salido del hospital también había tocado el piano y lo había disfrutado más que otras veces, incluso las sensaciones en su piel cuando había hecho el amor con Scott esa noche habían sido diferentes.

\- ¿No te sientes nervioso? – pregunto Scott de un momento al otro mientras dejaba la camisa de Vicent a un lado – digo… este viernes será la operación…

\- Creo que eres tu el que esta más nervioso por esto que yo – detuvo las manos de Scott mientras le sonreía – Voy a estar bien, será solo un trasplante de córnea, es un procedimiento bastante común, tuve suerte que se encontrara un donante rápido.

\- Ya lo creo – susurro Scott sentándose al lado del de cabellos morados y tomando su mano – recuerda que te meterán una aguja al ojo…

\- Scott… estoy tratando de no pensar en eso… no lo arruines.

\- Lo siento – rio el pelinegro sintiendo como el otro le abrazaba por la cintura, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Vicent – tal vez… si estoy preocupado.

\- Necesitaremos unas vacaciones cuando esto termine…

\- Estoy de acuerdo… siempre he querido visitar Francia.

\- No abuses – ambos rieron – tal vez no sea mala idea ir a Europa cuando todo esto termine…

Scott no dijo nada más, simplemente cerro los ojos dejando que Vicent lo abrazara, faltaban solo un par de días para la operación, tenía miedo de como pudiera resultar todo eso, se abrazó a si mismo tocando su vientre… esperaba que todo saliera bien, quería dar aquella noticia a Vicent cuando despertara, quería que él mismo viera los resultados, sonrió para si mismo al tratar de imaginar la expresión que este tendría al ver los resultados…

\- Scott… no te enojes pero… desde hace unos días he sentido que has subido un poco de peso – susurro Vicent – ¿Estas comiendo de más?

\- Idiota – gruño Scott – no estoy gordo…

\- Nunca dije que estuvieras gordo…

\- Si lo estuviera ya no me quisieras.

\- Ahora tu eres el tonto – rio Vicent provocando una sonrisa en Scott – sabes que te amo como seas… incluso un adicto a su teléfono, señor ring ring.

\- Yo también te amo como seas, uva con patas.

Ambos volvieron a reir juntos, por esa noche ninguno de los dos querían pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder… no querían pensar en la operación que sucedería en poco tiempo, querían disfrutar el tiempo que tenían juntos como siempre lo habían hecho. Aunque ninguno de los dos, más bien nadie, esperaba que pronto todo se complicara, pues pronto se revelaría otra cara de la moneda…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

¿Quien quería bebés? ¡Pues ahí tienen a sus bebes! XD sin mencionar que estamos a pocos capitulos de saber quien fue el o la responsable del ataque a Vicent... ¿Qué creen que sucedera ahora? Solo les dire que este fic sera mucho más corto de lo que ustedes creen ;D y sobre Jeremy... en el próximo capitulo sabemos más sobre esta pareja; ¡Siguiente capitulo especial JereMike!

Así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si hay algún error con los capitulos agradeceria me lo dijeran de inmediato y nos leemos pronto!


	16. Daría lo que fuera

**Daria lo que fuera...**

Mike se había quedado en la puerta del baño esperando a que Jeremy terminara de devolver lo que fuera que tuviera en el estómago, cosa que no era mucho pues no habia comido nada desde que salieron del departamento, Puppet miro a su amigo y trato de forzar una sonrisa, este soltó un suspiro, el único sonido que se escuchaba en toda la habitación era Jeremy vomitando en el baño, nada fuera de lo común para ambos doctores, ambos habían visto y oído cosas peores en sus respectivas áreas... y ninguna se podía comparar con la otra...

\- Y... ¿Cómo va todo en casa? – pregunto la oncóloga rompiendo el silencio por fin.

\- Jenny lo ha tomado muy bien y Anthony es muy pequeño como para entenderlo aun si a eso te refieres – respondió Mike secamente – en cuanto a Jeremy... bueno... creo que trata de ser fuerte en lo que se refiere a la perdida del cabello y a no poder tener su misma rutina... extraña dar clases...

\- Lo imagino... Violette me dijo que ellos también lo extrañaban en clases... ¿Qué me dices del quimiocerebro?

\- No ha presentado síntomas... o por lo menos nada grave.

\- Quiero que me tengas al tanto de todo, Mike...

\- Me lo has dicho muchas veces... no es necesario que lo repitas.

\- Tu siempre insistes en que tus pacientes te tengan al tanto de todo... sabes que a los familiares y pacientes les gusta mentirse a si mismos para creer que están mejor... cuando simplemente empeoran poco a poco, por eso te lo pido, no es porque me guste estar metida en la vida de otros como muchos creen, me preocupan.

No dijo nada, simplemente sonrió de lado... sabía que su amiga decía la verdad, habían sido varias las veces en las que veía a personas salir llorando de la oficina de Puppet o escuchaba a pacientes de esta mentirle diciendo que estaban mejor... la negación era solo una parte de cualquier enfermedad... Cuando Jeremy salio del baño, Mike corrió a ayudarlo para llevarlo a sentarse frente al escritorio de Puppet.

Había cambiado mucho en el ultimo tiempo, había perdido demasiado peso y ahora solía usar gorros por la perdida de cabello, estaba mucho más pálido y bajo sus ojos azules se formaban una grandes ojeras, realmente... del tierno mesero al que Mike le pidió tener un hijo hacía años quedaba muy poco... Puppet sabía como eran las cosas, no era la primera vez que uno de sus pacientes era una persona querida para ella, pero la ultima vez que había sido así... no había logrado salvar a esta persona...

\- Has bajado demasiado de peso – observo Puppet sentándose y escribiendo en su libreta – te recomendare una nueva dieta, si sigues así, tendremos que cambiar el tratamiento...

\- ¿Qué otra opción hay? – pregunto Jeremy débilmente.

\- Bueno... la ultima opción es un trasplante de Medula Ósea aunque...

\- No – negó Mike – sabes que tiene demasiados riesgos...

\- No es la primera vez que lo hago, Mike, no tienes por qué recordarme todos los pros y contras que tienen los tratamientos, los tratamientos contra el cáncer son violentos y ¿sabes? ¡Sorpresa! El cáncer es igual de violento y por eso tratamos de luchar contra él... solo hago mi trabajo – No dijo nada, Puppet suspiro – necesitamos a un donante que pueda ser compatible contigo, es mejor que sean parecientes directos, como hermanos... o hermanas...

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de mis hermanos y mi padre murió hace unos años atrás – sonrió de lado Jeremy – creo que hay que buscar un donante...

\- Tratare de ver que puedo hacer – suspiro Puppet – por ahora, sigan los tratamientos que te he dado, cuídate... y nos vemos dentro de un par de días para continuar con las quimios ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron, Puppet se paro a despedir a ambos en la puerta de su oficina, Mike había pedido el día libre (o más bien se había fugado de Golden) para llevar a Jeremy a casa, sabía que no podía descuidar su trabajo, menos ahora que Scott confiaba en él otra vez... realmente le preocupaba Jeremy al mismo tiempo que necesitaba su trabajo... aunque Puppet fuera su amiga, no la iba hacer trabajar gratis por eso, no era justo hacerlo y ella ya había sido muy generosa con ellos por todo lo que había hecho desde que ella misma había hecho los exámenes a Jeremy.

\- ¿Realmente crees que todo este bien? – pregunto Jeremy cuando ya estaban en casa, Mike le había ayudado a llegar a la habitación y se encontraba sentado en un sofá cerca de la ventana – ya sabes... Puppet puede llegar a ser muy... positiva...

\- Ese es parte de su trabajo... es la mejor oncóloga que he conocido en mucho tiempo, si hay alguien que puede hacer que mejores... es ella...

\- Hay algo que no me has dicho.

\- Ten por seguro que si tiene algo que ver con una mujer, es una niña de 13 años llamada Jennifer Schmidt – Jeremy sonrió.

\- No me refiero a eso... sobre... lo que hablas con Puppet en la clínica, cuando no estoy...

\- Hablamos de muchas cosas, igual con Golden, Wolfy, Selena, Jocy y Ellie... los doctores solemos ser algo chismosos.

\- Mike, sabes de lo que hablo...

\- ¿Sabes? Iré a recoger a los niños de donde los Frost... creo que Violette ya debe de estar a punto de sacarme un ojo por no ir por ellos...

\- ¡No evites el tema! – grito Jeremy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – sé que estoy muriendo... no tienes porque ocultármelo, ya sé que es posible que muera en cualquier momento... ¡No tienes porque mentirme sobre mi estado!

Mike simplemente suspiro, no tenía nada que decirle así que salio del lugar simplemente repitiendo que iria por los niños. Ambos sabían que cada día era peor, pero a veces era mejor ignorar las cosas, ignorar que estas a punto de morir, saber que no te queda mucho tiempo de vida te hace desear vivir más... curioso ¿No? El chico que hacía unos años atrás trataba de suicidarse, quien deseaba dejar de vivir, ahora deseaba estar más tiempo en ese mundo... cuidado con lo que deseas...

.

.

.

Era sábado por la tarde, la familia Schmidt se encontraba viendo una película tranquilamente, Jenny tenia la cabeza recostada en el pecho de su madre quien acariciaba sus cabellos mientras que Mike tenia en brazos al menor, Anthony, durmiendo... todo era muy tranquilo. Jeremy comenzó a sentir algo extraño, incomodo, sentía como algo caia por su nariz, trato de secarlo con la manda de su camisa como era normal que lo hiciera... se volvió a quejar en voz baja mientras halaba un pañuelo de papel... fue en el momento en que se dio cuenta...

\- M-Mike...

El grito de Jenny alerto a Mike en ese momento, se giro a ver a su esposo e hija, tenia la manga llena de sangre y su nariz no paraba de sangrar, se puso de pie inmediatamente dejando a su hijo menor junto con Jenny quien tenia parte de la blusa manchada de sangre por cuando su papá se había dado cuenta y había retrocedido... todo paso muy rápido ante la mirada de la pequeña Jenny... primero vio como sus padres se apresuraban para ir al baño, tratando de detener la hemorragia mientras Mike llamaba a alguien, ni siquiera podía escuchar nada, cuando vio como su papá caia de rodillas al suelo...

\- ¡Papá! – grito dejando a su hermano en su cuna, el pequeño también lloraba, corriendo hacía Jeremy, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – papá... papi por favor, despierta, papi...

\- Jenny – Mike la tomo en brazos, justo en ese momento unas personas que ella no conocía entraron... Jenny gritaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – esta bien... todo estará bien...

\- ¿Papá se pondrá bien? – pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – él... él se pondrá mejor ¿verdad?

\- Jenny...

No dijo nada, dio unas indicaciones a la menor sobre ir al auto y esperar ahí, tomo todo lo necesario, tomo a Anthony... tenia que ir al hospital... solo esperaba que Puppet no le dijera aquello que seguramente era lo más obvio para todos... simplemente... cuando sabes que vas a morir tratas de aferrarte tanto a la vida que lo ultimo que quieres oír es lo que es más obvio...

.

.

.

Cuando vio a Puppet salir de la sala se puso de pie rápidamente, Jenny y Anthony se habían quedado en la sala de enfermeras, el menor durmiendo y la otra simplemente tratando de distraerse con algo mientras que esperaban noticias... noticias que Mike nunca les diría...

\- Lo siento, ya no hay opción, Mike – hablo Puppet – o encontramos un donante en menos de 72 horas o Jeremy esta muerto.

\- Tienes que poder hacer algo – susurro apartando la mirada.

\- Si, hay algo que puedo hacer y lo sabes...

\- No dejare que Jenny sea donante... es muy joven.

\- Eso es mejor aun... ella podrá recuperarse más rápido, Mike, JEREMY ESTA MURIENDO – resalto las palabras mirando a su amigo, Mike aparto la mirada, Puppet le sujeto lo empujo contra la pared molesta – Tienes que entenderlo... podemos hacer algo para salvarlo... ¿Por qué no dejas que Jenny lo haga?

\- No quiero que ella sufra más de lo que ha sufrido con todo esto... quiero mantenerla ajena a esto.

\- No lo es... ella ve como la salud de uno de sus padres va cayendo... ¿Crees que no le duele? Perder a un padre no es fácil, Mike, menos a su edad... yo tenia su edad cuando mi padre murió... ¡Era mucho más joven que ella cuando vi a mi mejor amiga morir de cáncer! ¿¡Crees que nunca me pregunte si pude hacer algo por ellos!? ¡Tienes la oportunidad de que Jenny no sienta culpa por...!

\- ¿¡Y qué si ella lo hace y aun así muere!? – Grito mirando a Puppet – tu no lo entiendes... siempre has hecho todo lo que puedes hacer por tus pacientes...

\- Al igual que tú, Mike... Jeremy es mi paciente y es tu esposo... podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo y lo sabes, solo dame la autorización para...

\- ¡No lo hare!

\- ¿¡Quieres que Jeremy muera!?

\- ¡Simplemente has tu maldito trabajo y ayúdalo!

\- ¡Haría mi "maldito" trabajo si tu me dejaras hacerlo!

\- ¡Busca a otro donante yo no dejare que...!

\- ¡No dejare morir a un paciente por un capricho como tu lo hiciste!

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, cubrió su boca dando unos pasos hacía atrás... Mike había apartado la mirada otra vez... Puppet era una de las únicas que lo sabía, que sabía que la muerte de Doll no había sido solo un accidente, era riesgoso, si, pero ella y su hijo hubieran podido vivir... si no hubiera sido simplemente porque él insistió en hacer el seguimiento... tal vez si la hubiera dejado ir con otro ginecólogo ella aun estaría viva...

\- Mike... no quise decir eso... yo...

\- No, querias decirlo – dijo en un susurro – ¿Sabes? Sé que tú y Golden siempre han querido decírmelo... soy bueno en mi trabajo, siempre lo has dicho... dices que soy uno de los mejores, pero nunca dices nada sobre uno de mis mayores defectos... lo inseguro que puedo ser, tengo miedo de perder a las personas que amo, y por eso las pierdo.

\- Yo no soy perfecta si a eso te refieres...

\- ¿No lo eres?

\- No... soy impulsiva, yo también tengo miedo ¿Crees que no temo que mi hermano gemelo quede ciego de por vida? ¿Qué no me importa que mi hermano mayor pueda recibir un disparo en cualquier momento y morir? ¿Qué mi esposo muera en medio de su trabajo? ¿¡Crees que no tuve miedo de morir ese día en medio del bosque!? ¿¡Qué nunca tuve miedo de que Drake le hiciera algo a mi hermano!? ¿¡Qué no tengo miedo de quedarme sola!? ¡Estas equivocado, Michael! ¡Pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacer todo lo posible por seguir viviendo! ¡Mientras tenga una razón de hacerlo lo hare y ayudare a aquellos que la tienen! ¡Tu y Jeremy la tienen y por eso hare hasta lo imposible para ayudarlo!

Mike se alejó unos pasos sin decir nada, Puppet estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando fue detenida por sus palabras.

\- No puedes salvarlos a todos... creo que esas fueron las palabras de esa persona ¿no? Aunque te haya dicho que llegaste a ser mejor que él... eso no significa que puedas hacerlo...

\- Te demostrare que puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Aun en contra de la voluntad de Jeremy?

\- No...

\- Entonces... tal vez no lo logres...

Simplemente vio como Mike desaparecía por el pasillo, golpeo la pared de yeso que estaba a su lado tan fuerte que llego a rasgarla un poco... a veces se sorprendía de lo débiles que eran las construcciones hoy en día, sobó su mano notando que había un poco de sangre en esta, solto un suspiro... odiaba que le dijeran que no podía hacer algo... pero tal vez Mike tenia razón.

\- Puppet – se giro al escuchar esa voz, al girar se encontró con los ojos azules de la pequeña Jenny – yo lo escuche todo... ¿Crees que yo pueda salvar a mi papá?

\- De todas formas no puedo hacer nada sin autorización de tus padres, Jenny...

\- ¡Por favor! – se sujeto a la bata blanca de la doctora – quiero ayudar... si puedo hacer algo por papá... lo hare...

\- Bien – suspiro mirando a ambos lados – vamos, te hare unos exámenes para ver si eres compatible, tenemos poco tiempo... corre.

Sabía que tal vez no estaba haciendo lo correcto, tomo la mano de la pequeña niña y la llevo rápidamente al laboratorio, dio unas indicaciones a Jenny mientras preparaba todo... cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro... aunque sonara contradictorio, esperaba que aquel resultado fuera negativo.

 **Continuara**...

¿ _ **Sabías que...?**_ _Di una gran importancia a las letras con el PurplePhone. Vicent y Puppet se llaman así por las iniciales de sus padres a quienes extrañamente siguieron la misma profeción; Vicent - Victoria (abogado) y Patricia - Payton (doctor), algo similar sucede con los nombres de Payton (hijo), Seth y Violette siendo Alex la única excepción, ademas, el apellido de los antagonistas inicia con "H"._

Hola gente hermosa! Tengan cuidado que el cielo se va a caer... Hoy público antes de irme a la U y tengo una razón de ello;

Pero bien ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Tengo que decir que casi comienzo a llorar cuando lo estaba escribiendo D': realmente me duele hacerle eso a Jenny, pero pronto sera el desenlace de esta historia... pero no dire como terminara, ya lo descubriran... pero bien, queria hacer una pequeña apuesta con ustedes.

Muchos han estado diciendo que estan seguros que Sharon fue la responsable del ataque a Vicent, incluso alguien menciono que había tenido una relación con Drake o.0 ((no recuerdo quien lo menciono, pero me traumo con eso... si Sharon mato al padre de Bonnie luego de lo que hizo no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera hecho con Drake, Sharon esta loca pero se preocupa por sus hijos, Victoria esta cuerda pero fue una idiota)), pues ahora les digo; no, no fue ella, en realidad Sharon SI conocio a Drake, pero su historia no puede ser más diferente de la que ustedes imaginan, recuerden que Sharon es periodista, ella sabe mas sobre Drake de lo que muchos saben y pronto sabran porque.

Pero bien, como ven, en mi perfil (Aún no disponible) o en mi Twitter hay un dibujo que hice de Violette ¿por qué esta ahí? simple, quiero hacer una apuesta con ustedes; si adivinan quien fue la persona que ataco la oficina de Vicent antes que yo lo diga en un par de capitulos, subire una foto mía vestida como Violette para el capitulo final ((¿por qué Violette? Porque no sabría donde encontrar orejas de conejo rojas o como explicarle a mi mamá después porque ando con orejas de conejo y cola de zorro XD y me es más fácil conseguir la ropa de Violette que de Jace o Seth)) y si, hasta puede que me tiña el cabello y, como bonus, les doy el primer lemon de Jace y Seth para el cap final...

Dare una pequeña pista: la respuesta esta en los "¿Sabias que?" si los leen bien y analizan lo que cuento en ellos, no les sera difícil adivinar... créanme... les sorprenderá conocer la respuesta.

Yo sé que nunca adivinaran... *Inserte risa malvada*

Pero bien, eso es todo por esta semana gente hermosa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no lo olviden, traten de adivinar quien es este personaje misterioso antes de los siguientes dos capitulos y nos leemos pronto!


	17. Especial de San Valentín

Recordando que este día no solo festejamos el amor sino también la amistad :D espero que les guste este especial, nos leemos pronto!

 **Amor inocente**

Los Frost habían organizado una fiesta de San Valentín ese fin de semana, todos estaban invitados como siempre… ya casi se había hecho una costumbre que todos estuvieran invitados a las fiestas que estos organizaban, los adultos habían planificado un intercambio de regalos mientras que los niños jugaban en el jardín trasero.

\- Bueno, a mi me toco una persona a la que aprecio mucho, es el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida y, aunque es un gruñón en el trabajo, siempre será mi _osito no cariñosito_ – bromeo Puppet mirando a Golden quien solo comenzó a reir por las ocurrencias de su amiga – ¡Feliz día, Goldy!

\- Estas chiflada, Patricia – bromeo el oso abrazando a la de cabello negro y recibiendo el regalo – mi turno, la persona que me toco, es un idiota y todo el mundo lo sabe, habla sin pensar la mayor parte del tiempo pero también es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida – hablo mirando ahora a Vicent – Feliz día, uva con patas.

\- Gracias, Golden – sonrió Vicent recibiendo el abrazo del rubio y el regalo – Bien… mi turno, tengo mucho que decir sobre la persona que me toco… es la persona más maravillosa a la que tuve la oportunidad de conocer en mi vida, es la razón por la que sigo vivo… cuando todo se derrumbó, él fue la luz al final de mi camino, lo sigue siendo y lo seguirá siendo hasta el final de mi vida – Scott comenzó a reír completamente sonrojado – Scott… te amo.

\- Eres un idiota – susurro luego que el de cabellos morados le besara en los labios y le entregara su regalo – mi turno… Esta persona se volvió un buen amigo mío en poco tiempo, tenemos muchas cosas en común, entre ellas, que pasamos por lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares… Bonnie.

\- Gracias, Scott – rio Bonnie devolviendo el abrazo y recibiendo el regalo – Bueno… mi turno, la persona que me toco es uno de los mejores doctores que he conocido en mi vida, aunque a veces puede llegar a ser un poco extraña y sin mencionar la primera impresión que me dio al pedirle a un mesero tener un hijo con él – todos comenzaron a reír mientras miraba a Mike – Feliz día, Mike.

\- Gracias Bonnie – Comenzó a reir Mike – No tenias que recordarme eso, pero esta bien… La persona que me toco es una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido en mi vida, casi un genio, pero eso no le quita lo idiota que fue para darse cuenta que cierta loca que esta aquí sentada, no estaba enamorada de SpringTrap sino de él – Patrick comenzó a reir tomando la mano de Puppet entre las suyas – por lo menos lo entendiste al fina, Sherlock.

Mientras tanto los adultos continuaban con su intercambio de regalos, Seth, Violette y Jace estaban sentados en una grada escuchando las risas de los adultos, les hubiera gustado participar en un intercambio de regalos como aquel, pero no sabían como hacerlo… o eso creían, repentinamente Violette había sacado dos cajas de quien sabe donde, una era verde con una cinta plateada y la otra roja con una cinta dorada.

\- Yo también tengo algo que darles – dijo dando una caja a cada uno – feliz día, chicos.

Los dos niños miraron confundidos las cajas, se miraron el uno al otro antes de abrirlo y encontrar dos collares extraños dentro de estos, de un lado decían sus nombres mientras que en el otro lado tenían escritas palabras que los dejaron confundidos.

\- ¿"Por siempre"? – pregunto Jace mirando lo que decía su collar.

\- ¿"Mejores"? – pregunto ahora Seth.

\- Tontos – rio Violette tomando las manos de sus dos amigos y juntando las parte des su collares con uno que ella tenia, formaban un corazón, la parte que ella tenia decía "amigos" – mejores amigos por siempre… feliz día, chicos.

\- Gracias, Vi – sonrió Jace a su amiga – seremos amigos por siempre.

\- Si… lo seremos – susurro Seth mirando a Jace…

Los niños continuaron jugando por un rato, hasta que Violette dijo que iria a buscar algo para comer, en ese momento fue en el que Seth supo que era momento para dar su regalo a "esa" persona especial… soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de tomar lo ultimo de valor que le quedaba.

\- J-Jace… también… quiero darte algo – susurro sacando una pequeña caja violeta de su bolsillo – eh… feliz día… Jace.

\- Gracias, Seth – Jace aparto la mirada sonrojado y sacando una pequeña bolsa azul de su chaqueta – eh… yo también tengo algo para ti…

\- Gracias – susurro abriéndolo, abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando lo vio, era un llavero – Leche y galletas.

\- Sé que te gustas – sonrió Jace abriendo su regalo también, ahora fue él quien se sorprendió – Crema de maní y jalea…

\- Parece que tuvimos la misma idea – sonrió Seth.

\- Tengo una idea…

Seth observo como su amigo tomaba su llavero y separaba los colgantes, como en uno dejaba una galleta y la mermelada mientras que en el otro la crema de maní con la leche.

\- Ahora… si son llaveros de la amista – dijo entregando uno a Seth – yo tengo la leche para la galleta y tu la mermelada de mi crema de maní… podemos estar separados, pero somos mejores juntos, porque somos los mejores amigos.

\- Siempre lo seremos – susurro Seth – mejores amigos…

.

.

.

Ante la atenta mirada de Blake, Seth sacaba todo de su mochila, no encontraba su lápiz de la suerte y no podía hacer su examen de matemáticas sin él (si, sabía que era una superstición tonta pero no se atrevía a retar al destino), Blake soltó un suspiro mientras miraba como su compañero vaciaba toda la mochila sobre su pupitre… llamo su atención un pequeño objeto que cayo de la mesa, un llavero.

\- ¡Lo encontré! – grito emocionado.

\- Tus llaves, Seth – aviso tomando el llavero, se fijo mejor en las figuras de este justo cuando Seth le quito las llaves de la mano.

\- Recuerdo estos llaveros… estuvieron de moda hace casi 10 años, pero… los dijes están raros, ¿por qué tienes una galleta y mermelada?

\- Eh… es una larga historia – sonrió observando el llavero – digamos que… este llavero es uno de los mejores regalos que me han hecho.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

No dijo nada, solo sonrió. Blake soltó un suspiro mientras observaba que un mensaje entraba a su móvil, en ese momento también vio de reojo como el zorrinejo entraba, paso al lado suyo y de Seth sonriendo rápidamente… en ese segundo se dio cuenta de lo que caía del bolsillo del pantalón de Jace Conner… un llavero con una figura de un cartón de leche y un taro de crema de maní… miro otra vez el llavero que Seth tenia sobre la mesa, así que ahí estaba la otra parte de aquel colgante…

Miro el mensaje que había llegado a su móvil: " _Hice lo que me pediste, cumple tu promesa Blake. V._ " sonrió… claro que iba a cumplir su promesa…

 **FIN**

P.D: a quienes mande el mensaje diciendo "You win" es porque acertaron quien fue la culpable... en serio... creí que no lo lograrian, solo pido que no digan nada ;D ((aunque seguramente ya todos saben quein fue)) asi que nos leemos luego!


	18. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Calma antes de la tormenta**

Odiaba esa situación, ya había pasado una semana sin que Seth le hablara, era jueves por la mañana, sabía que al día siguiente era la operación del padre de los gemelos y no podía estar con su mejor amigo/amor platónico porque este estaba molesto con él.

Ahora bien… ¿Por qué Seth estaba enfadado con Jace? Simple, había tenido otra pelea con Blake, aunque esta vez sí habían llegado a los golpes y el zorrinejo le había hecho sangrar la nariz al otro y cuando Seth trato de interferir en la pelea le había gritado a Jace que se alejara… aunque el gemelo menor no había querido hacer eso, no sabía cómo disculparse con Jace… ya llevaban una semana sin hablarse.

\- Odio esto – susurro recostándose en el tronco del árbol – no puedo creerlo…

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, yo me reí mucho cuando le rompiste la nariz – trato de animarlo Violette con una sonrisa, Jace la miro de reojo – está bien… no da gracia… pero tarde o temprano mi hermano se dará cuenta del error que está cometiendo al estar con ese tipo.

\- Espero que sea más temprano que tarde… realmente hay algo en Blake que no me gusta, es como si estuviera planeando algo.

\- Tienes razón… desde el primer día se acercó a Seth como una sanguijuela.

\- ¿Crees que trate de seducirlo o algo así?

\- Seth es muy inocente en cierta forma… puede ser un stalker y tener humor de perros al levantarse, pero es fácil de engañar…

\- Ustedes dos son un misterio – rio Jace mirando a su amiga – Vi… no quiero que nada malo le suceda a Seth pero… él está molesto conmigo.

\- Seth no es tonto, se dará cuenta que tu solo tratas de defenderlo… espero…

\- Yo también lo espero – suspiro Jace poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo un poco sus pantalones – iré a comprar algo a la expendedora cerca del laboratorio… nos vemos en clase.

\- Claro, nos vemos.

Se despidió de Violette tomando su mochica y caminando por los salones. Por fin llego al lado del laboratorio de biología donde sería su próxima clase, estaba a punto de comprar algo en la expendedora que había junto al salón cuando no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación dentro del salón.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Me acerque sigilosamente hacía el salón cuando escuche la voz de Blake Hall dentro de este, parecía estar hablando por teléfono, a veces me alegraba haber heredado las orejas de conejo de mi papá… eran increíbles cuando tenias que escuchar algo como ahora lo hacía, me senté junto a la puerta prestando atención a lo que Blake decía.

\- Ya te lo dije – gruño, parecía molesto – tenemos que hacerlo pronto, mañana por la tarde es la operación de su padre, esta nervioso por eso, sé que vendrá buscando un hombro para llorar muy pronto… cuanto todo salga mal, claro, si sigues el plan – hablaba de Seth y de Vicent ¿Cuándo todo salga mal? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? – ¿El zorrinejo? No… ya me encargue de sacarlo del camino, estoy seguro que Frost no quera hablar con él en mucho tiempo… claro, Seth esta locamente enamorado de él pero no puede evitar estar decepcionado – mordí mi lengua tratando de contenerme, escuche su risa – es un idiota… me alegra haber escogido al _más débil_ de esa familia, será fácil destrozarlo.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Pegue un salto provocando que los botes de basura que estaban a mi lado cayeran uno contra el otro, levante la mirada encontrándome con los ojos verdes de Seth – Jace… no me digas que espías a alguien…

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! S-solo… buscaba… ¡Mi lápiz!

Bien, esa era la excusa más tonta de mi vida, sentí la mirada de Seth sobre mi, estaba seguro que me pediría una explicación en cualquier momento, por suerte la campana me salvo… él solo se encogió de hombros haciéndome una seña para que me levantara y entráramos al salón, como había sospechado, Blake era el único en el salón, había guardado su móvil en su mochila justo cuando nosotros entrabamos, Seth se había sentado a su lado mientras yo me sentaba en otra mesa.

\- ¿Encontraste tu lápiz? – se burlo Violette sentándose a mi lado.

\- Vi, escuche a Blake hablando con alguien por teléfono… creo que quiere hacerle algo a Seth…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – pregunto ella – ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

\- No estoy muy seguro… escuche algo así como que le alegraba haber escogido al "más débil" de su familia y que seria fácil destrozarlo… también mencionaba algo sobre la operación de tu padre…

\- Oh no… tenemos que decirle a alguien… tal vez el tío Patrick podría…

\- No hay evidencias, Vi – me gire para verla – tienes que prometerme que cuidaras de tu hermano este fin de semana… que no se te escapara de la vista en ni un solo momento.

\- Pero Jace…

\- ¡Frost y Conner! – nos llamo la atención la profesora – dejen el parloteo, la clase empezó hace unos minutos, gracias.

Mire a Violette por un segundo antes de voltear mi vista a donde estaba Seth, este también había volteado a verme… me sonrió disimuladamente antes de volver a prestar atención a la clase, tal vez podía tratar de advertirle a Seth directamente… aunque algo en mi decía que si le decía a Seth todo esto terminaría peor de lo que ahora estaba. Esperaba no perder nada al intentarlo… Cuando las clases terminaron, vi como Blake salía de la clase tras despedirse de Seth, me parecía extraño que siempre hacia eso… las clases terminaban y él se iba prácticamente corriendo de la escuela, estaba seguro que había algo que este ocultaba y estaba seguro que no era nada limpio… o tal vez juntarme demasiado con mi abuela ya me estaba afectando.

\- ¡Seth! – le llame alcanzándolo en la salida, Violette tenia clases de danza en la tarde y no iba a poder acompañar a su hermano a casa – oye… hace tiempo de que no hablamos ¿no?

\- Aun no me has dicho a quien espiabas.

\- No espiaba a nadie… simplemente vine temprano a clases y escuche que alguien hablaba dentro del salón y me quede escuchando en secreto…

\- Eso es espiar, Jace.

\- Sabes mucho de eso – trate de bromear, al parecer lo logre porque le escuche reir – te reíste.

\- Sabes que soy un acosador ¿qué puedo decir? – suspiro encogiéndose de hombros, no lo negare, a veces Seth podía ser adorable – Me conoces demasiado bien…

\- Tu a mi también – susurre – oye… ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que entramos en la primaria y estábamos en diferentes clases y cada que tenias oportunidad pasabas espiando a mi salón?

\- Si… solo quería ver que estabas haciendo, en ese tiempo era mucho más tímido de lo que ahora soy – sonrío – o… Esa vez en la que inventé una excusa solo para ir a la enfermería y ver a tu clase haciendo deporte.

\- Me dieron en la cabeza con la pelota por tu culpa esa vez – reí – o aquel día en que me llamaron para que fuera a sacarte del baño de mujeres porque no querías separarte de Violette cuando entramos a la primaria.

\- O esa vez en la que te tome fotos en los vestidores…

\- ¿Hiciste que cosa?

\- ¡Nada!

No pude evitar reírme junto con Seth mientras continuábamos caminando… realmente me gustaba estar con él, era mi mejor amigo, nunca dejaría de serlo… y fue en ese momento en que recordé una de las frases de Vicent " _Amo a Scott y a mis hijos más que a nadie en este mundo, pero eso solo serian palabras si no viera a Scott como mi mejor amigo también… podemos pelear como pareja que somos, pero necesitamos nuestra amistad para reconciliarnos_ " Sonreí, a veces me sorprendía yo mismo de lo fácil que era que Seth y yo nos reconciliáramos de la nada.

En ese momento sentí un extraño impulso, me quede parado por un segundo en medio del pasillo sujetando a Seth de la muñeca, él me miro extrañado por un segundo antes de que le acorralase contra la pared del pasillo y sonriera, los pasillos estaban vacios, todos estaban en sus clubes o ya se habían ido a sus casas… los únicos que estábamos ahí eramos Seth y yo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto algo sonrojado.

\- Algo que… tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo – susurre – Seth… Yo… yo estoy…

\- Tonto – le escuche decir junto con su risa.

Ahora fui yo quien se sorprendió, no había esperado a que en ese momento Seth fuera quien me besara… me abrazo por el cuello y unimos nuestros labios en nuestro primer beso (Sigo insistiendo en que el beso por error no cuenta… ni tampoco el beso que nos dimos cuando teníamos cinco años y Violette nos reto y… eso es otra historia la cual no sé porque… rayos, siempre balbuceo) le sujete por la cintura juntando un poco mejor nuestros cuerpos, sentía como él jugaba con mi cabello y de vez en cuando tocando mis orejas de conejo, eso hasta que toco cierto punto que me hizo soltar un quejido que hizo que nos separasemos.

\- Lo siento – dijo sonrojado – a veces olvido que eres muy sensible en…

\- Si… esta bien – reí moviendo las orejas – descuida… yo también olvido a veces… que tienes cierto punto débil – bromee comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Seth.

\- ¡Jace! – exclamo tratando de separarme mientras reia – no… basta… jajajaja… basta… por… por favor… basta…

\- Te quiero – susurre en su oído.

\- Eres un tonto – termino de reir mientras me halaba un poco la oreja, volví a quejarme… la verdad no era como si me doliera tanto que tocaran mis orejas, era más como un punto sensible, otra de las cosas que había heredado de mi papá Bonnie – pero… creo que es por eso que te quiero también, Jace…

\- Creí que estabas molesto conmigo…

Tal vez tuve que hacer caso a mi padre… una vez me había dicho que, mientras que todo estuviera saliendo bien, nunca, NUNCA, recordara algo malo o preguntara porque la persona estaba molesta conmigo… pero, claro, soy torpe…

\- Y estoy molesto contigo – suspiro alejándome un poco – Jace… sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y… bueno… ahora sabes que también he estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo y hasta te he acosado dentro de los vestidores y tomado fotos cuando te cambiabas…

\- ¿En serio has hecho eso? – pregunte sorprendido, Seth aparto la mirada un poco sonrojado.

\- E-Eso no tiene nada que ver… a lo que quiero llegar es que… no tienes porque estar celoso porque me agrada Blake.

\- No son celos, Seth… hay algo en Blake que no me agrada, llámalo sexto sentido de conejo.

\- Eres un zorrinejo, Jace.

\- Si, lo sé… pero igual hay algo que no me agrada de Blake Hall.

\- Vas a seguir insistiendo en eso hasta que te de la razón – sentencio dando un par de pasos – en serio… a veces eres un poco inmaduro.

\- ¡No soy inmaduro! – exclame – ¡A veces tu eres el que no sé da cuenta de las cosas, Seth! ¡Estoy seguro que Blake esta ocultando algo, deberías escucharme!

\- ¡Para con esto Jace! ¡Que estes celoso no significa que toda persona que se me acerque tiene malas intenciones!

\- ¡No son todas las personas que se te acercan! ¡Es solo Hall!

\- Bien – suspiro – no quiero volver a pelear contigo, Jace… así que, simplemente regresemos a casa y tal vez podamos discutir eso después.

\- Seth – le detuve tomándole de la mano otra vez – quiero saber algo… tu… ¿acepta que seamos… no-novios?

\- Prefiero pensar en eso un poco más…

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que, tal vez, había metido la pata hasta el fondo… solte un suspiro, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mis orejas estaban bajas y mi cola estaba un poco enrollada en mi pierna, no hasta que Seth volvió a halar un poco mi oreja llamándome la atención, sonrió dándome otro beso en los labios rápidamente, estaba a punto de volver a besarlo cuando escuchamos que alguien gritaba en algún lugar del pasillo.

\- ¡Sece is real! – nos giramos hasta encontrarnos con Fannie y Jenny, quien había gritado fue Jenny – ¡Lo sabia!

\- Lo arruinaste – regaño Fannie dando un golpe a su amiga en la cabeza – pudimos ver yaoi en vivo y tuviste que gritar… además es Jeth, no Sece, el nombre del seme va antes que el del uke.

\- Lo siento, Fannie, pero yo veo a Jace como el uke, Jace es muy torpe y siempre anda balbuceando, no lo veo como el seme, además, Seth es un acosador experto.

\- Pero Seth es muy tímido, no me lo imagino metiéndosela a…

\- ¡Niñas! – grite llamando e interrumpiendo a Fannie – primero: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Sus clases terminaron hace una hora, segundo: deben dejar el yaoi, les esta afectando… en serio y tercero: No les interesa quien de nosotros… hace lo que sea al otro… ya ni sé que estoy hablando.

\- Te lo dije, balbucea demasiado – concluyo Jenny – deje mi libro de historia y mañana tengo examen, hoy me quedare en casa de Fannie para estudiar.

\- Creí que Jeremy era profesor de historia – susurro Seth, le empuje ligeramente.

\- Pa-Papá… él… no quiero molestarlo – susurro Jenny bajando la mirada – últimamente… ha estado muy cansado… en realidad… esta en el hospital… Puppet dijo que… necesitaba un trasplante de Médula Ósea…

\- Oh… lo siento – susurro Seth – l-lo había olvidado… te entiendo… yo también estoy preocupado por lo que a papá le pueda suceder en la operación… pero… confía en que todo salga bien.

\- Jeremy es un gran profesor – dije con una sonrisa – dile que lo esperamos para el próximo año, no hay nada como él hablando sobre la guerra fría… en serio… el solo ver a la señora Brown entrar a la clase ya me da sueño, extrañamos a Jeremy en la clase.

\- Gracias – sonrió Jenny con algo de dificultad, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – se lo dire…

\- Jenny – la llamo Fannie abrazándola por los hombros – tenemos que irnos.

\- Claro, nos vemos, chicos – pasaron a nuestro lado – Sece is real.

\- Es Jeth.

Seth y yo suspiramos mientras veíamos como ese par se alejaban… solté un suspiro cuando vi como ese par de minis fujoshis daban la vuelta por el pasillo mientras conversaban, empuje ligeramente a Seth y este me regreso el gesto con un poco más de fuerza, pase el brazo por sus hombros antes de que continuáramos caminando hacía la salida de la escuela.

\- Entonces… ¿Jeth? – pregunte en broma, Seth rió.

\- Ya lo veremos…

Volvimos a reír mientras salíamos de la escuela, por lo menos acompañaría a Seth a su casa antes de encontrarme con mi abuela como habíamos acordado la semana pasada… si, continuaba viéndome con Sharon Claire a pesar de que mi papá me advirtió varias veces de que tuviera cuidado con ella…

.

.

.

Tuve que correr al parque tratando de atar mi cabello en una coleta, explicare rápidamente lo que paso… o estuvo a punto de pasar mientras estaba en casa de Seth; llegamos, no había nadie (Payton estaba con Alice en mi casa), hicimos las tareas y luego comenzamos a ver una película, nos pusimos cariñosos y estuvimos a punto de hacerlo hasta que… escuchamos la puerta de la casa cerrarse y entro Payton… genial, al parecer traume al menor de los Frost… ¿Sherlock? Bueno, se entiende.

\- Se nota que tuviste una tarde agitada – bromeo Sharon cuando llegue a donde ella estaba, desde hace un mes nos reunimos en este parque los jueves por la tarde cuando ella tiene la tarde libre – espero no ser bisabuela…

\- Si mis padres se enteran que los hice abuelos antes de los 40 me matan – suspire sentándome frente a ella – ¿Averiguo algo sobre Blake Hall?

\- Así es – sonrió pasándome un sobre manila cerrado – un nombre falso que puede interesarte… aunque, claro… no conoces la historia completa…

\- ¿Un nombre falso? – pregunte abriendo el sobre – ¿A que se refiere?

Sharon sonrió mientras señalaba una fotografía, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojizos, aunque eso no era lo sorprendente de aquella fotografía sino… que se encontraba junto a la familia Frost; Victoria, Vicent, Puppet y Alex… el nombre de ese hombre; Drake Hallen.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Seth bajo corriendo las escaleras cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta de forma insistente, esperaba que no fuera Violette que había olvidado sus llaves otra vez… si era así su hermana se las pagaría caro, miro por la ventanilla de la puerta encontrándose con alguien a quien no esperaba, Blake Hall.

\- Blake – le llamo abriendo la puerta – hola… ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Solo quería verte – sonrío de forma encantadora recostándose en el marco de la puerta – ya sabes… tengo tiempo libre y me gusta pasarlo contigo, me gustas mucho, Seth.

\- Blake, me agradas… pero ya te lo dije, estoy enamorado de alguien más – sonrió Seth.

\- Oh… si, el zorrinejo, Jace… ¿sabes? No estoy tan seguro de que él te corresponda.

\- Estas equivocado, hoy… me pidió que salgamos…

\- Oh… ¿Aceptaste?

\- Aun lo estoy pensando un poco, pero creo que aceptare – susurro bajando la mirada sonrojado – te lo dije… he querido a Jace desde hace mucho tiempo… yo… realmente…

\- Bien… trate de hacerlo de la forma amable – interrumpió Blake confundiendo a Seth – pero, parece que tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza, Seth.

\- ¿Qué quieres de…?

No pudo completar la frase, antes de que Blake le cubriera la boca y nariz con un trapo, sintió un olor extraño… cloroformo… miro a Blake entre confundido y asustado, esto sonrio de forma siniestra mientras susurraba una frase "dulces sueños… Seth"

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

¿Qué tal su semana? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Listos para el lemon? Yo sigo sin entender como adivinaron quien era la mujer misteriosa XD en serio... a la próxima les voy a preguntar cual es el nombre de mi perro y son capaces de que lo adivinan jaja, en serio, no creí que lo adivinarían tan rápido... si hubieran visto mi cara en el momento en que leí el primer comentario que había adivinado les hubiera dado un ataque de risa... la cosa es que estaba sonriendo y al segundo me tenian con cara de WTH?

Bueno... al final ustedes tendran su lemon de Seth y Jace... o Jace y Seth... aun no me decido del todo quien sera el uke, es posible que Seth... pero aun faltan un par de capitulos para eso... pero bien... en el siguiente capitulo tenemos noticias de Tobby y por fin dare el nombre de la mujer misteriosa... que ni sé porque sigo llamandola así si muchos de ustedes ya saben quien es ella -.-"

Solo quiero decir que cuando V. hizo lo que hizo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ella no quiere dañar a Scott, Seth o Violette, solo quiere vengarse de Vicent por lo que hizo cuando ella era una niña (cuando cuente esta historia odiaran más a Vicent que a V.), Blake es quien quiere hacer daño a Vicent a través de Seth porque sabé que V. no sera capaz de matarlo... pero ya mucho spoiler por hoy... así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	19. Especial - Revelaciones

Solo porque los quiero... les dare un mini especial con 10 "revelaciones" sobre el fic, si tienen alguna pregunta sobre el fic pueden hacerla y la contestare:

1.- Hay tres parejas canon que nunca mencione ni mencionare: FannyxJenny, PaytonxAlice y StevexSaiko.

2.- Seth tiene fobia a las arañas, no puede ver una sin entrar en pánico y dar un salto a los brazos de quien sea que este a su lado.

3.- En un momento mientras escribía imagine a Scott como el sobrino nieto de Linda Susan (Gravity Falls) e iban a viajar a Gravity Falls como un especial en donde Vicent iba a ser el abogado de Stan... al final elimine el capitulo por completo XD

4.- Pensé mucho sobre incluir el personaje de V en la historia desde antes, la idea de este personaje estaba desde que incluí el PurplePhone pero no quise incluirla hasta ahora, aunque siempre imagine que ella y Scott tuvieran una buena relación.

5.- La idea de que Jeremy contrajera cancer no es mía, una compañera de mi colegio me dio la idea cuando le pregunte sobre un "final trágico", es más, ella me dio muchas de las ideas de para "¡Nada es imposible!" y algunas que utilice hasta ahora.

6.- En un principio, este fic iba a tener lugar en la pizzeria original, Jace iba a ser hijo de Bonnie y Foxy pero había sido separado de ellos cuando nació y había sido criado por Scott quien le había prohibido acercarse a la pizzeria para protegerlo de la verdad de quienes eran sus verdaderos padres.

7.- No existe una linea de tiempo real en el fic... no uso años porque se me complica la vida calculando una fecha exacta de todo, así que por eso hay muchos errores de tiempo en todo el fic.

8.- En "¡Nada es imposible!" No desarrolle mucho la pareja de Mike y Jeremy ya que me hubiera tomado mucho tiempo y por eso les dí un poco más de protagonismo en esta segunda parte.

9.- Los únicos nombres de los hijos OC que no tienen la misma inicial que sus padres, estos son Jace, Alice y Antony, esto es porque sus nombres estan basados en algunos de los personajes de mis libros/comics favoritos: Jace Waylan (Cazadores de Sombras), Alice Liddell (Alice in Wonderland) y Anthony Stark (Iron Man).

10.- Siempre escribí mal el nombre de Vincent a proposito, incluso hubieron veces en las que tenia que borrar el nombre porque se me colaba la primera "n".


	20. Decisiones equivocadas

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Un gran momento había escogido para meter las patas con PlushTrap, ¡todos los doctores de confianza estaban hasta el cuello de problemas! Puppet estaba preocupada por su hermano al mismo tiempo que tenia que ver el caso de Jeremy, cosa que lo llevaba con Mike, no quería pedirle a este nada por todo lo que estaba pasando… no quería darle más problemas y por ultimo Golden… ¡No le iba a decir a su papá que estaba embarazado después de una noche de borrachera! No, no y absolutamente ¡NO! Ademas de que no se atrevía a ir solo al hospital de la ciudad (claro… ahí lo enviarían con Mike también o alguien le diría a su papá). Así que esa tarde se había puesto una peluca negra, gorra, lentes de sol y un abrigo que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, había tomado un autobús a una ciudad vecina y ahora se encontraba en un centro de salud rogando al cielo que no apareciera nadie conocido…

\- Alfred Thomson – oh… y había usado el nombre de su papá – pase por aquí, por favor…

\- S-si…

Siguio a la enfermera hasta la consulta de una tal "Dr. Nicolette March", entro al lugar y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a la mujer frente suya, ¡Era casi la versión rebelde de Puppet! Su cabello negro con algunos mechones blancos largo a la cinturaestaba completamente desordenado, llevaba sombra de ojos negra y lápiz labial del mismo color, lentillas de un extraño color blanco con un borde negro y la pupila negra, blusa ombliguera negra con guantes sin dedos blancos y negros y un pantalón negro con botas, se sintió algo intimidado por la estatura de aquella mujer y lo delgada que era, era más delgada y alta que Puppet y eso ya lo creía imposible… ¿¡En serio aceptaban a personas así en un hospital!? Bueno… pensándolo bien; una doctora hiperactiva, un complejo de Miroku y un oso gruñon tampoco era algo normal…

\- ¿Alfred Thomson? – pregunto la mujer al otro lado del escritorio – un placer, mi nombre es Nicolette March, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

\- B-bueno… y-yo…

\- Vamos, no voy a comerte – bromeo ella sentándose nuevamente e invitando al castaño a hacer lo mismo – dime como te sientes.

\- B-bueno – por favor… solo imagina que es Puppet en día de brujas, tal vez así no te de miedo, se decía a si mismo, cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro – Y-yo… desde hace unos días me he sentido un poco más cansado de lo normal, tengo nauseas, mareos y… una pequeña incomodidad en…

\- ¿Los síntomas coinciden con la ultima vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales con tu pareja? – ¿¡Por qué MIER-coles todos los ginecólogos tienen que hacer esa pregunta!?

\- No es mi pareja – fue lo único que atino a decir.

\- Tendrías que tener más cuidado con eso, niño – susurro ella – te hare un examen de sangre para confirmar las sospechas de un posible embarazo, si es así… te dirigiré con un profesional en la ciudad vecina.

\- Por favor, no haga eso – rogo adivinando que se refería a Mike.

\- Entonces estas escapando de alguien.

No dijo nada, no tenia porque hablar con esa mujer que simplemente le daba miedo el simplemente verla… en serio… si creía que todos en su pueblo estaban locos, no quería imaginar como estaban en ese lugar. Nicolette solto un suspiro al ver que ese niño no le iba a decir nada.

\- Mira niño, ambos sabemos que estas mintiendo… quítate esa tonta peluca y dime la verdad ¿sabes? Los doctores tenemos un voto de discreción… no puedo llamar a tus padres y decirles nada si no quieres, así que anda, dime la verdad – Tobby continuo en silencio, dudaba si era buena idea decirle la verdad a esa mujer o no – por lo menos dime tu nombre real ¿sabes? Conozco a un Alfred Thomson, y no eres él… así que puedo llamarlo y decirle que alguien esta robando su identidad o me dices quien eres y todo tranquilo, entonces… ¿Eres Alfred Thomson?

\- No… es mi padre – suspiro quitándose la peluca y las gafas – Mi nombre es Tobías Manson…

\- No sabía que Goldy tenia un hijo – ¿Qué acaso todos conocían a su padre por ese apodo? – ahora que te veo, te pareces mucho a él… entonces… tu papá no sabe que te embarazaste luego de una noche de borrachera y por eso viajaste tres horas en autobús seguramente solo para buscar a otro ginecólogo para que llevara tu caso sin que tu padre se enterase…

\- Suena mal cuando lo dice de esa forma – susurro – pero si…

\- Bueno – suspiro – te ayudare, pero tendras que decirle a tus padres y a tu pareja…

\- No es mi pareja…

\- Bueno, pero ese niño tiene que tener un padre en algún lado, no me lo negaras – Tobby negó – y sabes que en algún momento él tendrá que enterarse de que ahora estás esperando un lindo osito que también será su hijo ¿Verdad? – solo asintió – pues bien... Si realmente quieres mi ayuda y que no diga nada a Mike o a Goldy, tendrás que venir la próxima semana con tu el padre de ese niño.

\- Ni siquiera está segura si estoy embarazado o no...

\- Eso lo veremos en un par de días, si... Te enviaré los resultados por correo, si son positivos programaré una cita para la próxima semana, si son negativos... No tienes porque preocuparte de nada mini-Goldy.

\- Usted es rara... Y eso es mucho decir de mi parte.

\- Soy excéntrica, solo eso... bueno, eso es todo, mini-Goldy.

\- Tobías – gruño – mi nombre es Tobías.

\- Si, pero eres como un mini Goldy… te llamare mini-Goldy.

Solto un gruñido mirando a la doctora, esta le despidió con la mano mientras salía de la oficina de esta. Solto un suspiro cuando estuvo en la puerta del hospital con su peluca y los lentes oscuros otra vez, tenia que tomar un bus de regreso a FredTown antes de que su padre se diera cuenta que le había mentido y no iba a estar todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando… aun no sabía como le iba a decir la vedad a sus padres, claro, si el resultado resultaba positivo… faltaba solo un par de semanas para la graduación, tal vez podría valerse de eso… Aun podía aceptar ese puesto en el hospital de Toronto ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Cuando el doctor le había dicho que la operación había sido un éxito, se tranquilizo casi por completo… aunque hubiera querido llamar a sus hijos para decirles aquello, pero en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban puestos en un solo lugar, esperar a que Vicent despertara para darle la noticia… cuando vio como el de cabellos morados comenzaba a moverse sonrío.

\- Bienvenido – susurro apartando el cabello de su esposo un poco, su mirada aun parecía algo perdida, como si no pudiera creer lo que veia… que veia – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Ahora sé lo que sientes cuando te quito tus gafas, todo esta muy borroso – Scott simplemente rio.

\- Toma – susurro quitándose las gafas y colocándolas en el rostro de Vicent, sonrío – No te miras tan mal… el doctor dice que tendras que pasar un par de meses con gafas…

\- Ahora eres tu el que no mira – se quito las gafas otra vez para colocarlas en la nariz de Scott quien solo sonrio bajando la mirada – extrañaba esa sonrisa…

\- Aunque siempre sabías cuando sonreía aun cuando no podías ver…

\- Pero extrañaba verla… extrañé tanto verte, Scott – susurro con una sonrisa, tocando el rostro de Scott con una de sus manos – el color de tus ojos, tu sonrisa, incluso extrañe ver cuando frunces el ceño o haces un puchero cuando estas molesto… te ves mejor de lo que recordaba, Scott…

\- Tonto – susurro besando rápidamente sus labios – Me tenias preocupado, Vicent… me alegra que hayas regresado.

\- Nunca me fui…

Volvio a besar los labios del otro rápidamente, de su bolsillo saco aquella carta, aquella que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo desde que había ido al hospital hacía casi un mes atrás… quería dársela en ese mismo momento, lo iba a hacer… pero antes tenia que darle otra noticia

\- Patrick dijo que tiene una nueva pista de quien es la culpable del ataque – susurro, en ese momento sintió como Vicent se tensaba ligeramente… le extraño, más prefirió ignorarlo – la mujer que te ataco ya había estado antes en tu despacho… así que ahora están investigando los diarios que Percy lleva sobre todas las personas que llegan… ya sabes…

\- Oh… eso – susurro relajándose, Scott le miro confundido – esta bien… revisenlo…

\- Hay algo que no me estas diciendo – Scott susurro mientras apartaba un poco el cabello de Vicent, había dejado la carta otra vez en su bolsillo – Tu sabes quien es el la culpable… lo sabes y no has dicho nada.

No dijo nada, simplemente suspiro apartando la mirada… asintió… Scott se puso de pie rápidamente, casi provocando que la silla se cayera.

\- No puedo creerlo – susurro cerca de la puerta – ¿¡Por qué no has dicho nada!? ¡Si sabes quien es tienes que decirlo! ¡Casi te mata!

\- Ella no iba a matarme – susurro – Scott… le he hecho mucho daño a ella… no quiero que termine en la cárcel, solo vi su rostro por un segundo… pero la reconocí de inmediato

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto en un susurro acercándose otra vez a Vicent – por favor… tienes que decirme al menos a mi quien es ella…

\- Ella… Quien me ataco fue…

Soltó un suspiro bajando la mirada, no podía decir ese nombre otra vez, los labios de Vicent se movieron cuando pronuncio aquel nombre, los ojos de Scott se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, cubrió su boca tratando que un sollozo no saliera de sus labios, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, ambos se giraron al escuchar la puerta abrirse y el sonido del seguro de un arma…

\- Vanessa…

.

.

.

Saiko dejo una montaña de papeles sobre su propio escritorio… había estado de un lado al otro toda la mañana y ya no aguantaba los pies, a veces olvidaba porque odiaba usar tacones, luego recordaba que su trabajo como asistente la tenia de un lado al otro y lo recordaba perfectamente, solto un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a su escritorio, movió el ratón de su computadora y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en esta…

\- No me sorprende verte tan tranquila – giro los ojos al oir la voz de su antigua jefa, no tenia más rencor hacía Sharon, es más, nunca le había tenido rencor, ella había sido una buena jefa y la ayudo cuando más la necesitaba – Siempre he admirado eso de ti, no importa que tu montaña se derrumbe, tu siempre permanecerás en la cima, Saory.

\- Cuando vives en las calles por mucho tiempo con un padre que es un hijo de p*** encuentras la fuerza de donde menos lo esperas, y mi nombre es Saiko, siempre ha sido Saiko – sonrió sarcástica ella mirando a la conejo de cabellos oscuros

\- Pero no me negaras que prefieres que te llamen Saory… incluso yo creo que ese nombre va más contigo que Saiko…

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señora Claire? – corto la conversación.

\- Sé que Bonnie te recuerda a tu hermano, Saito ¿verdad?

\- Usted no quiere hablar de eso – Sharon sonrío – quiere que le entregue la investigación que he estado haciendo sobre Drake Hallen ¿verdad?

\- Fuiste mi mejor aprendiz, Saory… pero no puedes superar a la maestra – extendió una mano frente a la castaña – ahora entrégame los documentos que dicen que sabes sobre Drake.

\- Bueno… una de las cosas que sé sobre Drake es la investigación que usted estuvo haciendo sobre él hace 30 años… ¿Quiere hablar sobre ello?

Sharon solto un suspiro, sabía que Bonnie no se encontraba en esos momentos, así que tenia tiempo suficiente antes de que su hijo regresara de donde quiera que estuviera y la descubriera hablando con su asistente, tomo una silla y la puso frente al escritorio de Saiko, esta continuo con la vista puesta en su computadora mientras tecleaba.

\- Trabaje en Ohio por un tiempo… ahí había una mujer, una periodista, ella estaba casada con Drake Hallen… llevaban 5 años de casados, hace 25 años.

\- Eso coincide con la época en la que Victoria Frost estuvo casada con Hallen – susurro Saiko sacando unos papeles de una carpeta – eso significa que…

\- Drake se caso con Victoria Frost cuando aun estaba casado con esta mujer… y ella lo sabía, es más, conocí a Drake una vez que llego a la editorial. Desde que lo vi me pareció el tipo de hombre que se aprovecha de las debilidades de otros… incluso trato de seducirme.

\- Entonces por eso lo investigo…

\- Así es, descubrí algunas cosas sobre Drake en esos próximos 3 años, entre ellos, que tenia hijos regados casi por todo el mundo con las diferentes mujeres que violaba, encontré los registros de un tal Matt Zark que, casualmente, también es amigo de Alex Frost y… sorpresa… una niña… una niña recién nacida a la que la dejaron en adopción solo con un nombre.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que ella también es hija de Hallen?

\- Porque… la madre de esta niña es una de las victimas de las violaciones de Hallen.

Sharon paso una carpeta a Saiko, esta la tomo rápidamente abriéndola… anciosa por leer lo que fuera que hubiera dentro… tuvo que contener un grito cuando leyó aquel documento. Cuando ambas mujeres escucharon el ascensor detenerse en la planta, Saiko tuvo que ponerse de pie evitando dejar caer aquel documento mientras que Sharon simplemente aparto rápidamente la silla y recobraba su compostura, del asensor vieron a Bonnie… pero no iba solo… destras suya estaba Foxy quien se quedo mirando a Saiko por unos segundos, esta aun parecía un poco agitada.

\- Señor Peter – le saludo Saiko con una sonrisa, había notado que le observaba – no esperaba verlo por aquí…

\- Solo estoy de paso – hablo Foxy devolviendo la sonrisa a Saiko – no me quedare por mucho tiempo… señora Claire… un gusto verla.

\- El gusto es mio, Peter – sonrio Sharon.

\- ¿Qué haces en este piso? – pregunto ahora Bonnie con el ceño fruncido – tu trabajas abajo, no deberías estar aquí

\- Lo siento, es mi culpa… la señora Claire me había entregado las correcciones de una columna y yo no las encontraba archivadas en la computadora, así que la llame para que me ayudara ¿no es así?

\- Así es – secundo Sharon – y ahora que ya lo tienes, creo que regresare.

\- Espera – le detuvo Bonnie – ¿Qué columna? Pensé que estabas trabajando para noticias nacionales.

\- Lo hice como pasatiempo, sabes lo molesto que es que un principiante revise las columnas… la editorial es una de mis partes favoritas del periódico, tal vez seria mejor que pidiera el traslado ¿no crees?

\- Solo dedícate a hacer tu trabajo, lo mismo para ti, Saiko.

\- Si señor…

Bonnie miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido, se giro y entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás suya, Foxy miro a su esposo hacer esto, miro de reojo la expresión de Sharon… era obvio aquello… estaba convencido que aquella mujer que intento matarlo varias veces había cambiado, la expresión que ella tenia en esos momentos se lo decía; quería que su hijo no la tratase con tanta indiferencia. Esperó a que Sharon bajara por el ascensor antes de entrar a la oficina de Bonnie.

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo muy rudo con ella? – pregunto recargándose en la pared – se nota que quiere cambiar, deberías de dejarla…

\- Foxy, hablamos de la mujer que casi te mata varias veces – recordó el conejo quitándose su saco y dejándolo sobre el brazo de su silla – tal vez lo mejor sea despedirla…

\- Bonnie… todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, se nota que Sharon se esta esforzando para que se la des.

\- ¿Confías en ella? – no recibió respuesta, no había una respuesta a esa pregunta – eso esperaba… no quiero confiar en ella después de todo lo que hizo, casi te pierdo una vez… no quiero que nada le suceda a Jace, a Alice… o a ti, Foxy…

Escucho unos inaudibles sollozos provenir de la garganta de Bonnie, este se había girado hacía la ventana, ocultando su rostro entre su cabello y mirando su reflejo en la ventana, el solo pensar en lo sucedido 15 años antes le traía aquella sensación… ese temor que tuvo de no volver a ver a Foxy nunca más… esa incertidumbre de no saber que era lo que iba a ser de él o de Jace… tenia miedo de que todo por lo que había luchado… desapareciera…

\- Estoy seguro que Sharon ha cambiado – susurro Foxy abrazando por la cintura al conejo, este no se movió – O por lo menos trata de hacerlo… creo que de alguna forma la entiendo… si alguien estuviera a punto de matar a Alice creo que yo también actuaria como ella lo hizo…

\- O a Jace – susurro Bonnie – pero… ella trato de alejarme de todo el mundo… no solo de quienes me hacían daño.

\- Tenia miedo de perderte… yo también tengo miedo de ello.

\- ¿De que me separe de ti?

\- De la muerte… de que mueras antes que yo…

\- Es el ciclo de la vida, todos moriremos en algún momento – susurro – no tengas miedo de eso… prometimos siempre estar juntos… ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo recuerdo – susurro besando los cabellos del menor.

\- Aunque muera… siempre estare a tu lado y sé que tu estaras a mi lado… siempre…

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, disfrutando de aquel cómodo silencio que se había formado a su alrededor, a veces no era necesario ningún sonido para declarar lo que sentían… frente a aquella ventana en el ultimo piso del edificio miraban las luces de la calle, como poco a poco el cielo oscurecía, como su reflejo frente a ellos se hacía más claro mientras la luz del día desaparecía poco a poco… Bonnie toco su reflejo, fijando su vista en la prótesis de Foxy… cuando la veia se sentía feliz al mismo tiempo que era doloroso… si no hubiera sido por ello nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el zorro, sino hubiera sido por su madre tal vez ahora no estarían juntos.

\- Es irónico – susurro sonriendo, Foxy le miro extrañado a través del reflejo de la ventana – como mi madre trato de separarte de mi lado… y lo único que hizo fue fortalecer nuestra relación.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta de la vida – susurro Foxy besando el cuello de Bonnie – las pruebas que da para fortalecer las relaciones… Sharon ha sido una de las más duras…

\- Por eso no quiero confiar en ella…

\- El tiempo lo dira, si puedes volver a confiar en tu mamá o no…

Antes que Bonnie pudiera decir una palabra, el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar, solto un gruñido mientras marcaba la línea directa con Saiko para pedirle que contestara la llamada… pero ella en ese momento iba entrando.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Foxy acercándose a Saiko mientras Bonnie contestaba el teléfono.

\- Lo siento, pero el señor SpringTrap acaba de llamar… al parecer secuestraron a Seth Frost y Jace escapo de la casa para buscarlo – dijo Saiko.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamo Foxy sujetando a la gata por los hombros y agitándola un poco – ¿Alice esta bien? ¿Dónde esta SpringTrap? ¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente!? ¡Habla de una vez, Saiko!

\- ¡No lo sé! – exclamo quitando las manos de Foxy de sus hombros – solo sé que Steve acaba de llamarme a mi móvil, no sé mucho más que lo que me dijo en ese momento… él esta en casa con Alice y Payton– Saiko parecía preocupada ahora, claro, ella había visto crecer a Jace desde que era un bebé, ella también estaba alterada – Payton llego agitado… y dijo eso… Jace salio corriendo de inmediato, no sé nada más… lo siento, señor Peter… pero es todo lo que sé.

\- Disculpa… yo también me altere – trato de suspirar.

\- Eso no es todo – hablo Bonnie acercandose – acaban de disparar a Scott en el hospital… esta herido.

 **Continuara** …

Hola gente hermosa!

Hace mucho tiempo que no los dejaba en suspenso para no perder la costumbre los dejare en suspenso esta vez XD pues bien, como ya ven aquí por fin revelo el nombre de la mujer que ataco a Vicent pero... ¿En serio saben quien es ella?

Golden - Si no lo supieran no tuvieras las puntas del cabello rosado ahora, Criz.

Criz - Ok... olviden lo que dije y si... cumplí parte de la apuesta pero el problema fue que use un tinte de mala calidad y me quedo rosado y no morado :p (también "ayuda" que mi cabello natural es color ocre - más o menos - y me quedo casi pelirrojo... debo de admitir que me gusta como me quedo en realidad) así que voy a volver a tratar este fin de semana otra vez ahora si con un mejor tinte... de todas formas mi cosplay y el lemon de Jace y Seth son para el ultimo capitulo (aun falta tiempo, tengan paciencia)

Otra cosa que tengo que mencionar es sobre el especial que mencione sobre GF, lo voy a hacer como especial por comentarios (agradezcan a Wattpad), pero no esta semana... la verdad no he tenido tiempo para terminarlo (ya lo tengo) así que lo publicare hasta la otra semana (posiblemente) igual... si dejo de públicar en cierto tiempo es por la universidad, realmente no queria dejar de subir capitulos, pero ya no tengo el mismo tiempo de antes, siento que estoy atada de pies y manos, salgo de casa a las 6:00 de la mañana y regreso hasta has 8:00 de la noche y termino durmiendo hasta la medianoche a veces... odio quejarme, ustedes no tienen la culpa y lo sé, pero solo queria informarles que ya no tengo el tiempo de antes pero que no pienso dejar ninguno de mis fics.

Lo siento chicos... pero me esta siendo difícil el tiempo ahora... perdonen si no puedo publicar todas las semanas como lo he hecho hasta ahora, pero yo también soy humana, tengo mis responsabilidades que cumplir... amo escribir y no pienso dejarlo en mucho tiempo, desearía tener suficiente tiempo para todo como antes... pero no es así... y no sera así por unos meses más, así que perdonen si dejo de publicar por un tiempo.

Claro... estoy solo asumiendo que esto sucedera, por lo menos hoy tengo toda la noche para escribir y mañana me mato haciendo tareas así que es posible que primero termine el fic antes de que llegue un momento en que no pueda publicar, pero solo les quería informar sobre lo que posiblemente pueda suceder... Lo siento nuevamente... espero no defraudarlos, ustedes son los mejores y sé que lo entienden. Bueno... creo que nos leemos pronto entonces...


	21. Memorias del pasado

**Memorias del pasado**

 _Se encontraba en su oficina trabajando como siempre, había pasado un tiempo desde el juicio de Drake, de alguna forma se había vuelto muy famoso luego de aquello, en cierta parte eso le agradaba pues sus ganancias en la firma se habían elevado, pero pasaba menos tiempo con su familia ahora… a penas podía ver a sus hijos o a Scott durante las noches cuando no llegaba medio muerto a la casa, y ni hablar ahora que su hermana estaba planeando su boda… aun seguia sin creerlo ¡Puppet se casaba!_

\- _¡No puede entrar solo así! – escucho a Perci hablando fuera antes de que alguien azotara la puerta de su oficina, se giro encontrandose con una chica de cabellos oscuros sujetos en una trenza, ojos castaño rojizos y piel pálida – ¡Señor! ¡Le dije que no podía entrar!_

\- _Esta bien, Perci, yo me encargo de esto – suspiro Vicent – ¿Puedo ayudarte en alto?_

\- _P-puede que si – susurro ella encogiendose de hombros – usted es… ¿Vicent Frost?_

\- _Así es – miro curioso a la chica frente suya, tendría unos 12 años si mucho – Y… ¿Tu eres?_

\- _M-me llamo… Vanessa… Vanessa Hall… y… s-soy… soy su hija…_

 _Aquellas palabras le hicieron perder la tranquilidad que tenia en esos momentos… los documentos que sostenia en sus manos se cayeron de estas hacía el suelo, los recuerdos de aquel pasado regresarón a él como si de un balde de agua helada de tratara, se giro observando otra vez a la chica que había entrado a su ofiina, ahora lo veia mejor… el parecido que aquella niña tenia con ese maldito… sus ojos…_

\- _¿Qué haces tu aquí? – gruño apretando los dientes – se supone que no deberia de estar aquí… ¿Por qué estas aquí?_

\- _Lo sabía – dijo ella con una sonrisa, ignorando el tono con el que había hablado Vicent – Queria conocerte… desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado conocerte, papá._

\- _¡No me llames de esa forma! – grito perdiendo la paciencia – largo… no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Vanessa… regresa a tu casa._

\- _Pero… tu eres…_

\- _¡No soy nada tuyo! ¡Tengo una familia y una nueva vida sin ti! ¡Cuando te deje en ese maldito orfanato dejaste de ser mi hija!_

\- _¿Vicent?_

 _La voz de Scott le hizo saltar de su puesto por un segundo, se giro a la puerta de su oficina que había quedado semi abierta, ahí estaba Scott que entraba al lugar, Vanessa se giro también a ver a Scott… lo primero que noto fue el anillo de casamiento que tenia en su mano, se giro a su padre, él también tenia ese anillo… sus ojos se llenarón de ira mirando a Scott otra vez, así que ese era el idiota que había hecho que su padre se alejara de ella, que la dejara abandonada._

\- _¿¡Fue por él por quien me dejaste!? ¿¡Qué fue de mi mamá!?_

\- _¡Solo vete, Vanessa!_

\- _¡No! – grito, se giro a Scott – ¡Es tu culpa que haya pasado 12 años en ese maldito orfanato! ¡Fue por ti que mi papá me abandono! ¡Maldito…!_

\- _¡Detenté de una vez! – Vicent la sujeto de una mano a punto de golpearla._

\- _¡Vicent! – volvio a llamar Scott ahora sujetando la mano de su esposo, provocando que soltara a la niña que se veia asustada – ¿Vanessa? Por favor, dejanos solos por un segundo…_

\- _No me des ordenes – gruño – me voy solo porque quiero…_

 _Vanessa salió del lugar tomando su mochila, solto un suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles… comenzaba a llover, miro al cielo mientras comenzaba a apresurar el paso…tenia que encontrar un lugar donde dormir y que pudiera cubrirse de la lluvia, tuvo que apresurar el paso cuando las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo, no tenia dinero… entro a un callejón sin salida, había un par de cajas con las que se podría cubrír para pasar esa noche… sabía que tenia que tomar dinero._

 _Cuando comenzó a llover ella solo pudo acurrucarse en una esquina del callejón, se abrazó a si misma sintiendo el frío de la noche comenzar a envolverla… no había comido nada desde la noche pasada cuando había escapado, cerro los ojos, tal vez si dormia todo eso lo olvidaría. La lluvia había parado de la nada, abrío los ojos y lo primero que encontró fueron un par de zapatos negros, parpadeo un par de veces ante de levantar la mirada, encontrandose con unos ojos verdes y una cálida sonrisa._

\- _No deberias quedarte en este lugar, es peligroso – Vanessa le miro molesta otra vez – ¿Tienes hambre? Hay una cafetería aquí cerca… tal vez quieras comer algo – no dijo nada – vamos… levantaté, no te dejare aquí sola para que pases frío y hambre, Vane… ¿Puedo llamarte Vane?_

\- _Me llamo Vanessa – gruño._

\- _Esta bien, Vanessa – sonrío Scott – vamos… es peligroso estar aquí, ademas de que esta lloviendo y debes tener hambre…_

 _Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su estomago gruño… aparto la mirada sonrojada, Scott no pudo evitar reir al ver el rostro sonrojado de la menor, Vanessa tomo su mano acompañandolo a donde le había dicho, la cafetería estaba cerca, así que caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a esta. Cuando estuvieron dentro, se sentarón en una de las mesas más alejadas, Scott pidió un café y un chocolate caliente con un sandwich de jamón y queso para la pequeña._

\- _Espero que te guste – susurro mirando a la pequeña, esta le miro con desconfianza – disculpa… creo que no me he presentado… soy Scott…_

\- _¿Qué eres de mi padre? – susurro._

\- _Soy… su esposo – Vanessa le miro con el seño fruncido – Vicent… me contó la historia… a pesar de todo, sé que él nunca quiso abandonarte, Vanessa… es un buen padre en realidad…_

\- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

\- _Si vienes conmigo lo entenderas – sonrío – No tienes donde dormir ¿cierto?_

\- _Fuiste tu el responsable de que me abandonara… ¿Por qué deberia de confiar en ti?_

\- _No debes de hacerlo… pero no quiero que te quedes pasando frío bajo la lluvia, puedes rechazar la oferta si quieres hacerlo…_

 _Vanessa levanto la mirada hacía la ventana, la bajo nuevamente al sandwich y sonrío, tomo el sandwich y dio el primer mordisco… había aprendido a no confiar en nadie más que en ella misma, pero en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era confiar en esa persona que estaba frente a ella, si queria ver a su padre tendría que confiar en ese hombre._

 _La primera vez que vio la mansión donde vivian se quedo sorprendida, tanto dentro como por fuera, era increible… al tan solo entrar escucho unas voces infantiles gritar "mamá", miro sorprendida como dos pequeños niños corrian hacía Scott quien los abrazó y levanto a uno de ellos en brazos, el niño de ojos verdes._

\- _¿Quién es ella? – pregunto la niña._

\- _Oh… lo siento – se disculpo mirando a Vanessa – Vanessa… ellos son Seth y Violette, son… tus hermanos menores._

\- _¿Mis hermanos? – pregunto mirando a los dos pequeños, se puso de rodillas mirando a Violette – hola…_

\- _¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Levanto la mirada cuando escucho la voz de su padre, se alejo rápidamente asustada… pero la mano de Scott la detuvo de que saliera corriendo – Scott…_

\- _No tiene donde quedarse, ademas… debes de entender que no fue su culpa, Vicent… si no quieres que ella se quede entonces busca tu otro lugar… no la dejare pasar frío y hambre en la calle solo por ti, Vicent._

\- _Haz lo que quieras – gruño – tengo trabajo que hacer… estare en mi estudio si necesitas algo._

 _Luego de eso, observo como se encerraba en una habitación al lado de la entrada, escucho a Scott soltar un suspiro a lo que se volvio a girar a donde este estaba, parecia cansado… la verdad es que había sido muy amable con ella… pero no podía olvidarlo, él había sido la razón por la que su padre la había abandonado en aquel orfanato cuando nacio… no podía olvidarlo… no debía olvidarlo._

\- _Debes tener frío – le escucho hablar – tu ropa esta mojada… creo que Puppet tiene algo de ropa vieja que puede ser de tu talla… ire a ver, quedate en la cocina y si necesitas algo, llamamé._

\- _¿por qué eres tan amable? – pregunto Vanessa._

\- _Porque sé que Vicent te dejo por las razones equivocadas… para mi hubiera sido un orgullo ser tu padre, Vanessa._

\- _Pero no lo eres – sentenció fríamente – así que deja de comportarte como si quisieras serlo… muchos trataron de serlo y no lo lograrón, por eso vine a buscarlo a él…_

\- _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que lo entontraste?_

 _Vanessa se quedo callada, no podía hacer nada, su padre ya tenia otra familia… una en la que ella no encagaba de ninguna manera… solto un suspiro apartando la mirada, no había respuesta a esa pregunta, ademas ¿Por qué tenia que justificarse con ese hombre? Había sido su culpa desde un principio que su padre la dejase abandonada… por lo menos eso creía ella…_

 _Scott simplemente solto un suspiro mientras entraba a la cocina e invitaba a Vanessa a seguirlo, esta no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió, notó como sus medios hermanos estaban jugando en un lugar de la inmensa sala de aquel lugar… era la casa más grande que había visto en su vida, no sería tan malo vivir ahí… pero primero tendría que hacer algo para que su papá la quisiera, sintió como alguien jugaba con su cabello, levanto la mirada encontrandose con los ojos verdes de Scott, este le sonrío… inconcientemente… correspondio a aquella sonrisa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Había pasado una semana desde que Vanessa estaba en la casa de los Frost. La niña había terminado llevandose muy bien con sus hermanos menores y con Puppet… Aun trataba de convencerse de no confiar en Scott, pero la verdad era que había ido a buscar a su padre a aquel lugar, pero había terminado encontrando a algo muy parecido a una madre._

\- _¿Qué haces? – pregunto Scott cuando vio a la niña con un libro en manos, esta se sobresalto al verlo – No queri asustarte, Vane._

\- _Lo siento… lo tome sin permiso – susurro entregando el libro – pero… es uno de mis favoritos, no pude evitarlo_

\- _El Retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde… ¿sabes? Es uno de los favoritos de Vicent también – sonrío Scott devolviendo el libro a la niña – y no te preocupes… también es tu casa despues de todo._

\- _No lo es – susurro – papá aun me odia, Scott… nunca cambiare eso._

\- _Él no te odia, Vane – susurro acariciando los cabellos de la niña – simplemente… sus sentimientos estan encontrados, por ti… es… una larga historia, pero tu papá sufrío mucho antes de que nacieras… Vicent es alguien muy fuerte… pero a veces tiene miedo de enfrentar sus temores._

\- _¿Yo soy uno de ellos?_

\- _No exactamente, linda – sonrío – pero… a veces nos da miedo enfrentar nuestro pasado… todos tenemos miedo de enfrentar algo…_

 _Vicent había llegado a la puerta del salón familiar mientras leia unos documentos, al oir la voz de su hija dentro se detuvo en la puerta… Scott y Vanessa estaban hablando frente a una librera, ella tenia su libro favorito en las manos… había escuchado algunas palabras que habían dicho, pero no presto mucha atención a aquello, hasta la pregunta que esta hizo._

\- _¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

\- _A lo mismo que tu – susurro con una sonrisa – una vez… tuve miedo del rechazo de mi padre… cuando lo conocí no sabía que esperar de él… pero me alegra saber que él se siente orgulloso de lo que soy._

\- _¿Crees que eso sucedera algún día conmigo?_

\- _Scott – entro Vicent, Vanessa salto de donde se encontraba al ver a su padre entrar, este sonrió… por primera vez desde que ella había llegado, sonrío a ella – eh… ¿Saben? Tengo algo de tiempo libre… tal vez quieran ir a cenar algo fuera… aunque… no sé que puede gustarte a ti, Vanessa._

\- _Y-yo – Scott le sonrío, animandola – m-me… me gusta la… pasta…_

\- _Y-ya veo – susurro Vicent – eh… entonces… comeremos fuera hoy… arreglare todo eso… nos vemos dentro de una hora…_

 _Salió del salón con su teléfono en la mano… ¿pasta? Al parecer esa pequeña niña había heredado más de él de lo que había esperado… sonrío recostandose en la pared mientras veia el número que tenia marcado en su móvil… no estaba listo para enfrentar sus temores, pero por lo menos queria darle una ultima buena noche a su hija, ella se lo merecía… él no… ¿Por qué había tenido que llamar a los servicios sociales para que fueran a buscarla? ¿Por qué no podía enfrentar que Vanessa era su hija?... ¿Por qué el solo verla tenia que revivir el recuerdo de Drake Hallen y todo lo que este le hizo?_

 _Pronto se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho… al ver como la mujer de los servicios sociales obligaba a Vanessa a irse mientras que esta abrazaba con fuerza a Scott… no queria irse… estuvo a punto de hacer algo esa tarde, pero el solo recuerdo de Drake… no dejo que lo hiciera… era un cobarde…_

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Scott se puso de pie lentamente, miro a la chica de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos castaño rojizos frente a él… la misma niña con la que una vez había compartido un chocolate caliente en la cafetería, la niña que le había dicho que lo odiaba y poco despues le había llamado " _mamá"_ sin darse cuenta, la niña a la que abrazó el día en que la tenia que dejar ir… la niña de 12 años que había llegado a aquel pueblo buscando a su padre… ahí estaba ella,pero, al mismo tiempo, no era ella.

\- Vanessa – le llamo Scott acercandose un poco a ella, Vicent sostuvo su mano – Vane… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- No te acerques Scott – susurro ella con la voz entrecortada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – no quiero lastimarte… solo quiero que papá pague por todo lo que ha hecho…

\- Baja el arma, Vanessa – pidio Vicent, sentandose en la camilla – por favor… hablemos, no hagas esto.

\- ¡Callaté! – grito – ¡Tu no sabes todo lo que pase por tu culpa!

\- Vane – volvio a llamarle Scott con ternura – por favor… baja el arma.

\- No lo hare… por favor, Scott, alejate… no quiero hacerte daño… a ti no.

\- Pero lo estas haciendo.

Vanessa miro a Scott, este había llegado hasta ella, aun apuntaba el arma a Vicent, Scott tomo esta y la apunto a si mismo causando que Vanessa la soltara ligeramente, tomo las manos de la menor y sonrio a esta, la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a Alex y Max en ese momento, se quedaron quietos al ver la escena mientras apuntaban a Vanessa con sus armas.

\- ¡Scott! – llamo Alex – ¡Alejate de ella!

\- No se metan en esto – susurro Scott –Vane… si realmente no quieres hacerme daño y quieres dañar a Vicent, a tu papá, matamé…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella en un susurro.

\- ¡Scott! – llamo Vicent – No hagas esto…

\- S-si matas a Vicent… me estaras haciendo daño a mi… pero… si me disparas en este momento, haras sufrir a Vicent ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

\- N-no… no quiero lastimarte, Scott.

\- Pero lo estas haciendo – susurro, llevo el arma mas abajo, a su vientre – si quieres dañar a Vicent… matamé… a mi… y a tu hermano…

No pudo mas… dejo caer el arma al suelo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de Scott, este abrazo a la menor mientras acariciaba sus cabellos… recordando aquella noche en la que tuvo que despedirse de ella… recordando como le había gritado a Vicent esa noche porque había dejado que se la llevaran… sin querer entender porque lo había hecho. Alex y Max también bajaron las armas, Vicent se había puesto de pie, estaba mareado, pero aun logro caminar hasta donde se encontraba la hija que había abandonado hacía tanto tiempo atrás… acaricio el cabello de la menor, esta lo vio con los ojos llorosos… se lanzo a sus brazos llorando.

\- L-lo siento – susurro en el pecho de su papá – lo siento tanto… papá… lo siento…

\- Esta bien, Vane – susurro tratando de calmarla – todo esta bien… no ha pasado nada…

\- Fue mi culpa… yo fui quien causo esto – continuaba llorando – lo siento tanto…

\- Esta bien, Vane – susurro Scott besando el cabello de la menor – todo estara bien ahora… no tienes que preocuparte de nada ahora… nadie salio herido…

\- Lo siento… Scott… lo siento – susurraba Vanessa un poco más calmada – es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa… sino hubiera escuchado a Blake…

\- Espera – Puppet aparto a su hermano mayor y a Max del frente – ¿Acabas de decir "Blake"? ¿Blake Hall? ¿Son familia?

\- Algo así… Blake… su apellido en realidad es Hallen, me obligo a que me hiciera pasar por su mamá cuando llegamos aquí ¿por qué?

\- Hallen – susurro Vicent – Scott, llama a Seth.

\- Es tarde – hablo Puppet – hable con Payton hace un rato… Seth fue secuestrado.

Vanessa cubrio su boca con sus manos, sus ojos volvian a llenarse de lágrimas… todo aquello había sido su culpa, sabía que no había tenido que confiar nunca en Blake Hallen nunca… estaba a punto de hablar, de decir donde se encontraba Blake, ella lo sabía… o creía saberlo… pero el sonido de un disparo le hizo callar… busco la persona quien hubiera disparado en ese momento, todo fue lento, como Alex y Max salian corriendo hacía el pasillo, ella a penas había podído distinguir una cabellera negra larga al final del pasillo.

\- Scott – Vicent a penas pudo sostener a Scott en sus brazos, fue ahí cuando Vanessa reaciono y se giro.

\- ¡Scott! – grito Vanessa poniendose de rodillas junto a Scott, estaba herido – oh no… no… no…

\- A un lado – ordeno Puppet – ¡Necesito una camilla! ¡Ahora!

\- Ven – le halo Vicent abrazandola – estara bien…

\- Todo esto es mi culpa – volvio a susurrar – no queria que esto fuera así… no queria hacer esto… no sé porque me deje llevar por Blake… lo siento, papá… lo siento…

\- Esta bien, Vane… todo estara bien…

La verdad… ni él creia que eso fuera verdad ahora…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

Tengo dos anuncios importantes que hacer antes de dar mis aclaraciones sobre el capitulo: Primero que nada, quiero agradecer su apoyo tras la noticia que di la semana pasada :3 en serio son los mejores chicos... aun tengo miedo de decepcionarlos, pero dare lo mejor de mí para tenes los capítulos a tiempo. Segundo, quería agradecer públicamente a _**RellaMikaze01**_ (Wattpad) por su fic "My Pretty Foxy" que estaba basado en "¡Nada es imposible!" y la relación que hay entre Foxy y su jefe, Sam (Sammy) Romanov ;3 así que no se olviden de pasar a leerla.

Ahora si, mis anuncios... primero que nada, quería hacer este capitulo para que no odiaran a Vanessa... realmente ella ha sido utilizada por Blake desde un principio, la historia de estos tres es mucho más larga, pero eso me llevara un fic aparte de contar, así que... es posible que lo cuente más adelante con otro fic ((Solo dejemé conseguir una computadora que no me meta actualizaciones cada vez que estoy trabajando T-T extraño mi computadora...)) es una historia corta, pero de todos modos en el siguiente capitulo Blake hara también un resumen de ella...

El siguiente capitulo sabremos que sucede con Jeremy, Bonnie con Sharon y lo que Jace esta a punto de hacer ;D así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	22. La otra cara de la moneda (Seth)

**La otra cara de la moneda (Seth)**

 _Recordé esa tarde cuando me despedía de Jace, como sujeto mi rostro mientras me besaba lentamente en los labios… me encantaba esa sensación, sujetaba mi rostro acunándolo en sus manos mientras que yo simplemente le sujetaba las muñecas… había estado con Jace por mucho tiempo, había estado enamorado de Jace desde que tengo memoria y siempre había deseado aquello, que sus labios tocaran los míos, que me abrazara más que como un amigo e incluso había soñado muchas veces en como seria nuestra primera vez, en como llegaría a perder la virginidad con la persona a la que más amo._

\- _Prométeme que no dejaras entrar a nadie – me susurro mirándome a los ojos, le mire extrañado, siempre había sido así, era muy sobre-protector y creo que esa era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaba de Jace – no me mires así… estoy preocupado por ti._

\- _Jace, solo llevamos un par de horas como "novios" y ya te preocupas por mi… estaré bien, Vi regresara pronto._

\- _Aun no has aceptado se mi novio, Seth – me recordó con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa a la que siempre había amado y que muchas veces había fotografiado en secreto solo para verlas durante las noches en las que no dormía y así poder soñar con Jace… lo sé… soy un acosador – siempre seremos amigos, me preocupo por ti desde mucho tiempo antes ¿recuerdas?_

\- _Si… lo recuerdo – sonreí ahora era yo quien halaba sus orejas de conejo, vi como se quejaba… me gustaba hacer aquello… sabía que no le dolía porque lo había hecho tantas veces y en muchas de ella le había escuchado soltar un gemido en lugar de un quejido – pero ya somos mayores, Jace… estaré bien, te lo prometo._

\- _Si algo sucede, llámame…_

\- _Te comportas como mi papá – me burle en ese momento, era verdad, mi papá Scott siempre se preocupaba mucho y ahora era Jace quien lo hacía, podía estar solo un par de horas sin quemar la cocina… espero… – vamos, estaré bien, deberías de regresar a tu casa, Alice debe estar sola y sabes lo que ella hace cuando esta sola._

\- _Si… pero no puedo evitar creer que algo malo sucederá… prométeme que me llamaras si algo sucede._

\- _Tratare de hacerlo – dije riendo, le abrace, en ese momento solo lo dije para sonar cursi o romántico – prométeme que me salvaras si algo llega a sucederme._

\- _Te lo prometo – dijo abrazándome por la cintura – te amo… Seth…_

Esa palabra hizo eco en mi cabeza por un rato, abrí los ojos con un poco de dificultad, no veía nada bien… eso significaba que no tenia mis gafas puestas, trate de enfocar mejor mi vista en algo a mi alrededor pero todo se "veía" igual… el olor era desagradable… olía como a pescado podrido, trate de moverme pero sentía mis brazos y piernas como fideos, es más, no sentía mis piernas o mis brazos… trate de ver mis pies… estaban atados e imagine que mis manos también… ¿Qué me había pasado?

\- Al fin despiertas, Frost – escuche una voz muy conocida, levante la mirada… era Blake – Parece que las drogas que te di aun no han perdido efecto – trate de hablar, pero mi boca no obedecía, logre mascullar algunas cosas, nada con sentido – ni lo intentes, no podrás moverte o hablar en un buen rato tal vez pronto puedas mascullar un par de cosas, pero nada que se convierta en un problema para mi… pero podrás sentir todo lo que te haga... por algo espere a que estuvieras despierto…

En ese momento no lo había notado, Blake no llevaba su camisa y solo iba en pantalones… claro… casi no podía ver nada, le escuche reír mientras se acercaba a mi y colocaba mis gafas sobre mi nariz… ahora todo era más claro, estábamos en una bodega, yo atado a algo y él me miraba con una sonrisa que comenzaba a darme miedo, trate de decir algo… no sabía que era lo que trataba de hacer… mi cuerpo no respondía ninguna de mis ordenes…

\- Te contare una pequeña historia – susurro – había una vez una niña que deseaba conocer a su padre, ella había sido abandonada cuando nació, su nombre era Vanessa Hall, cuando cumplio 12 años tuvo noticias sobre su padre biológico… un famoso abogado que acababa de ganar un caso que había sonado mucho en todo el estado. Vanessa decidió escapar e ir a conocer a su padre, quería saber porque la había abandonado, así lo hizo… viajo hasta un pequeño pueblo al otro lado del país solo para reunirse con su padre… ¿Sabes que sucedió cuando lo encontró? Pues que descubrió que él ya estaba casado y tenia dos hijos, trato de hablar con él y este le dijo que no tenia nada que ver con ella, que regresara… pero, no solo su padre estaba en ese lugar en ese momento… ella llego a conocer al HOMBRE con el que su padre estaba casado, al principio le odiaba porque le creía el responsable de que su padre le hubiera abandonado… luego llego a quererlo como la madre que nunca tuvo… pero ella no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo con esta nueva familia ¿Por qué? Porque el servicio social se entero de donde estaba y la llevaron de regreso… la tarde en que se la llevaron vio como esa persona a la que llego a querer como una madre lloraba, él aun logro abrazarla y darle un beso en los cabellos antes de que se la llevaran… no podía hacer nada porque Vanessa ya había sido adoptada por una familia antes de que escapara…

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – logre decir con la voz temblorosa.

\- Solo espera, no he terminado la historia – sonrió de una forma a que podría llamar enfermiza – paso el tiempo y ella creció… cuando cumplió 18 años descubrió que realmente su padre si pudo hacer algo para ayudarla… para que se quedara con ellos, para que fuera parte de su familia… pero no lo hizo ¿por qué? Simplemente nunca la quiso… la dejo a su suerte por segunda vez solo porque le recordaba un pasado que no quería recordar, el solo verla le recordaba al maldito que lo había violado, claro, Vanessa no lo sabía aun – mire a Blake, no sabía que expresión tenia en el rostro… pero estaba confundido, tal vez Blake no lo noto o simplemente me ignoro – Vamos al otro lado de esta historia, mientras que Vanessa buscaba a su padre, había una mujer que lloraba por la perdida de su esposo… tenia un pequeño niño de dos años el cual nunca podría conocer a su padre ¿por qué? Porque este estaba en la cárcel acusado de múltiples delitos, entre ellos, violación… claro, esta mujer sabía que todo aquello era verdad, pero aun lo amaba… cuando ese pequeño niño cumplió 8 años siempre se preguntaba donde estaba su padre, cuando cumplió 13 años conoció a quien seria su media hermana mayor, Vanessa Hall, ambos tenían un mismo… deseo… vengarse de la persona que los había alejado de las personas a las que querían… sabían que juntos les era posible vengarse de Vicent Frost.

\- Mi padre – susurre – pero… no entiendo… ¿por qué?

\- En serio – se burlo dando una vuelta a mi alrededor – eres lento, Seth, a ver si lo entiendes de esta manera… Cuando tu querido padre, Vicent Frost, tenia 18 años, fue violado por su padrastro múltiples veces, en una de esas veces termino esperando un lindo bebé de su padrastro… paso casi un año en Ohio antes de iniciar la universidad junto con su hermana gemela, Patricia Frost, quien le ayudo en todo lo que le era posible y ahí dejaron a la pequeña en un orfanato antes de seguir con su camino hacía Oregon… si, un largo camino que decidieron hacer para dejarlo todo en el pasado… más o menos.

\- N-no… eso es imposible…

\- Esa es la verdad que tus padres te han estado ocultando – gruño sujetando mi rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos – nunca pude estar con mi padre por la culpa del tuyo… ¿sabes todo lo que tuvo que pasar mi madre por culpa de tu padre? ¿Sabes lo que es que el mundo sepa que eres el hijo de un violador? – le mire sorprendido – así es… soy el hijo de Drake Hallen… y si, yo convencí a nuestra querida hermana mayor, Vanessa, de que me trajera aquí… fue Vanessa la que ataco la oficina de tu padre, y ahora debe de estar en el hospital a punto de matarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?

\- Vanessa me suplico que no le hiciera daño alguno a sus lindos hermanitos o a Scott… en serio… es tan buena, aunque si que odia a Vicent… fue difícil convencerla que era lo correcto pero lo hice, mientras ella esta en el hospital llamando la atención, yo tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerte todo lo que se me venga en gana ¿No es lindo? Trabajo en equipo… creo que este poder de manipulación esta en mi sangre… mírate, hice que confiaras plenamente en mi, Seth.

\- Ella… te dijo que no nos lastimaras… ¿por qué?

\- Simple… porque Vanessa simplemente quiere matar a Vicent, pero no lo hará… ella es débil, no como yo… así que… haré la otra parte del trabajo, quitarle a uno de sus hijos, otra vez.

Mire a Blake sin entender lo que decía, no quería entenderlo… no quería que lo que Blake me contaba en esos momentos fuera verdad, quería que todo aquello fuera una mentira, pero, había algo que me decía que no se trataba de una mentira.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Jeremy cuando escucho el disparo en algún lugar del hospital, Jenny se abrazo más fuerte de su papá sin llegar a lastimarlo – Mike…

\- D-debe de ser algún loco en sala de emergencias… es normal – mintió, sabía que ese sonido había venido de cirugía – llamare a Puppet… ella debe de saber que sucede.

\- Ten cuidado, papá – susurro Jenny.

Mike simplemente asintió mientras salia de la habitación, tenia que encontrar a la loca de su antigua colega de estudio en algún lugar de ese hospital, por suerte esta misma venia por el pasillo con el traje para cirugías. Lo había notado, Puppet era mala escondiendo cosas de si misma… estaba preocupada, eso solo significaba que algo había pasado con Vicent, tal vez… aquel disparo…

\- Antes que lo preguntes, si, hubo un disparo en el área de cirugía – interrumpió a la pregunta de Mike – Y Scott esta herido… te necesitan para ver que todo lo relacionado con el bebé este en orden.

\- Puppet, no puedo dejar a…

\- ¡Mira idiota! – gruño estampando a Mike contra la pared, los ojos de esta estaban llenos de lágrimas… nunca la había visto llorar – Deje a mi hermano gemelo que acaba de salir de una operación, a mi hijo que vio como su primo era secuestrado y a mi cuñado que acaba de recibir una balazo solo para venir aquí y salvar la vida de tu esposo… ¿¡Puedes dejar de ser un maldito egoísta por una vez en tu vida!?

\- Sabes que no soy el mismo en situaciones como esta…

\- ¿Crees que yo lo soy? ¡Yo también soy humana, Mike! – Le soltó – Tengo miedo de muchas cosas, pero los enfrento… ¿Sabes a que es lo que más le temo?

\- ¿Al cáncer?

\- No… a estar sola… a perder a mi hermanito… Fueron muchas veces las que Vicent trato de suicidarse por lo que Drake le hizo… Scott y yo eramos los únicos motivos que le hicieron seguir viviendo… Si pierde a Scott, Vicent no tendrá más motivo para continuar luchando… y si por tu culpa Scott o ese niño muere… nunca te lo perdonare – gruño – ahora… ¿te quedaras a cuidar de Jeremy o harás tu maldito trabajo?

No dijo nada, aparto a la oncologa del camino mientras tomaba su bata blanca, ella sonrió al ver la decisión de Mike… todos tenemos miedo de algo… tener miedo a al muerte es normal. Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación donde estaba Jeremy cuando Jenny se adelanto en salir…

\- ¿Qué hay con los resultados? – pregunto la niña, directo al grano.

\- Positivo – susurro con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de rodillas junto a la niña para estar a su altura – Sin embargo… no puedo hacer nada si tus padres no lo autorizan, Jenny… eres menor de edad… podría ir a la cárcel.

\- Nunca te habías preocupado por eso… siempre haces lo mejor para todos, Puppet, siempre has arriesgado todo de tu trabajo por ayudar a las personas ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? Por favor, te lo ruego, salva a mi papá.

\- Aunque hagamos el trasplante no tenemos un 100% de seguridad de que sobreviva, Jenny… en serio que lo siento, princesa, pero estoy con las manos atadas, no puedo hacer nada – Se puso de pie mientras que los ojos de la menor se llenaban de lágrimas – Jenny yo…

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, por el altavoz se escucho que le llamaban al área de cirugías, se la mil usos del hospital no siempre era bueno, volvió a ver a la pequeña rubia cuyos ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, no podía hacer nada… no a menos de que hubiera un milagro…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Sharon soltó un suspiro, en la oficina todo era normal… aunque tenia ese mal presentimiento sobre que algo estaba sucediendo, fue hasta que su teléfono sonó con el número de la oficina de su hijo que supo que tenia razón, soltó un suspiro subiendo por el ascensor.

En el piso de arriba todo estaba en silencio, Bonnie y Foxy estaban sentados en el sillón de la oficina, esperando cualquier cosa, Saiko y SpringTrap también estaban ahí, ella parada junto a la puerta y el otro a su lado, Sharon les miro rápidamente por un segundo… no lo admitiría, siempre vio a Saory como una hija y le gustaba la pareja que hacía con su hijo mayor… pero nunca lo admitiría, todos se giraron a verla cuando entro a la oficina.

\- ¿Me llamaste? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- No estoy de animo para tus bromas, mamá – gruño – Si no fuera una emergencia… ni siquiera te hubiera llamado, pero… necesito tu ayuda.

\- Déjame adivinar, esto tiene algo que ver con Jace y el secuestro de su lindo novio, Seth Frost – Bonnie frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Sharon – no me mires así… los rumores corren rápido por este lugar, sin mencionar que soy periodista y amo ese trabajo, cariño.

\- Aun no puedo confiar en ti – susurro Bonnie mirando a su madre – pero… creo que eres la única persona que puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Jace y a Seth… Scott esta herido y Vicent acaba de salir de una cirugía, ninguno de los dos puede hacer mucho ahora… no quiero confiar en ti, pero lo haré solo porque me preocupa donde este mi hijo.

\- Lo haré con una condición – Sharon miro a Saiko por un segundo, ella aparto la mirada de inmediato.

\- No me alejare de Foxy – gruño Bonnie.

\- Acepto que me equivoque con Peter – suspiro mirando al susodicho – admito que es un buen esposo y padre… así que deja de preocuparte por eso, no pienso volver a la cárcel solo por mis estúpidos celos, Bonnie.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

\- Quiero conocer a mis nietos formalmente…

Foxy y Bonnie se miraron por un segundo, Foxy simplemente suspiro asintiendo… Bonnie no estaba muy seguro de aceptar aquello… no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no confiaba en que Sharon pudiera cambiar, no quería confiar en ella para que al final le apuñalara por la espalda otra vez… miro a la de cabellos oscuros por un segundo, algunas canas de asomaban en su cabello que recordaba cuando era niño era lo primero que miraba al despertar ese tiempo que estuvo en el hospital… los ojos de su madre y la sonrisa de esta cuando le cuidaba… esa sonrisa que trataba de calmarlo las miles de veces en que su padre llegaba ebrio a la casa.

La mujer que estaba frente suya seguía siendo esa misma madre cariñosa que había sido una vez cuando él era un niño… esa madre que había pasado por tanto solo para que ellos no perdieran a su padre, era verdad, ella se había vuelto loca pero ¿Qué hubiera hecho él si Jace o Alice hubieran estado en la situación donde él estuvo hacía tantos años? La cicatriz en su hombro aun le recordaba todo eso… Solto un suspiro.

\- Esta bien… conocerás a Jace y Alice – Sharon sonrió, esa sonrisa que tanto Bonnie había extrañado, la cálida sonrisa que veia cada mañana – pero… ayúdanos a encontrar a los chicos, por favor.

\- Necesitare un poco de ayuda para ello, tal vez si mi antigua asistente personal pudiera volver a su puesto seria más rápido.

\- ¿Saory? – pregunto SpringTrap mirando a su madre – ella esta desaparecida desde hace mucho tiempo, es imposible que ella…

\- No lo es – le interrumpió Saiko caminando hacía la computadora – Espero aun recordar como se hacía esto, hace tiempo que no lo hago… aunque debo de admitir que siempre me gusto el trabajo como "detective"

\- Saiko… tu eres…

Esta vez no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió a Bonnie dando a entender que estaba en lo correcto, miro a su propia madre por unos segundos, esta aparto la mirada, en aquel lugar solo se escuchaba como alguien tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora.

\- Lo tengo – hablo Saory poniéndose de pie – Solo hay un lugar donde puede estar…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

El puerto del lago cerca del pueblo no era mi lugar favorito para ir, nunca lo había sido, comenzaba a anochecer, el viento soplaba y desordenaba mi cabello, vi una luz dentro de lo que era una cabaña que tenia la leyenda de estar embrujada, recordaba que había estado ahí con Seth y Violette varias veces, solíamos venir a este lugar a contar historias de terror… pero había otra historia sobre este lugar y solo Sharon me lo había podido contar… el lugar donde Drake Hallen y la madre de Blake se miraban todos los fines de semana cuando él vivia con Victoria en este lugar… y era aquí donde Blake tenia a Seth…

De cierta forma es gracioso como ver como tus recuerdos de la infancia se trasforman en eso, un rescaté para la persona a la que más quieres, tal vez papá sintió lo mismo cuando Sharon lo secuestro… como la mujer que lo había protegido ahora le hacía daño… quien lo diría… _el final de una historia es el inicio de otra_ …

 **Continuara…**

 ** _Lo siento Jace... tu uke esta en otra bodega (?)_ Ok no XD hola gente hermosa del mundo!**

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo, pero quería aclarar algo sobre Vanessa.

Muchos han mencionado (no me gusta usar la palabra "criticar") sobre el porque ella fue a buscar a su padre, pues bien, yo tampoco entiendo porque muchos hacen eso, buscar a una persona que los abandonó... pues bien, el año pasado me encontré con alguien, a quien ahora apreció mucho y que se volvió un buen amigo/a para mi, que estuvo en una situación algo similar, su padre biológico era un desgraciado pero su padrastro (que se caso con su mamá, cabe especificar) esta orgulloso de que sea su hijo/a, no contare su historia completa ni diré quien es, solo diré que le aprecio mucho y que es de estas pocas personas que puedo llamar un amigo.

La cosa con esta historia es que esta persona me dijo que se arrepentía de haber deseado una vez conocer a su padre biológico pero que eso le sirvió para apreciar a las personas que tenia a su alrededor (en otras palabras, claro), en el caso de Vanessa, ella quiere a Scott como el padre o madre que nunca tuvo, pero siente rencor contra Vicent por todo lo que le hizo, no lo odia, pero si no puede perdonarlo fácilmente. Aunque también yo creo que si uno quiere puede cambiar... pero eso ya es dar spoiler del fic...

Pero bien... eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo capitulo veremos que sucede con Tobby :D sé que lo están esperando... nos leemos pronto!


	23. Especial - Mistery Twins vs Frost twins

Bueno... sé que este especial lo había prometido hace casi mil años pero, siendo sincera, no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo como tendría que ser, ademas de que quedo mucho más largo de lo que espere... en realidad iba a ser más largo pero eso terminaría siendo como un especial de 5 capitulos o un mini-fic -.-* así que... lo corté bastante... pero bien... no les interrumpo más.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Este especial sucede ANTES de lo ocurrido en "¡Nada es imposible!" y un año después del final de Gravity Falls, así que puede contener unos pequeños spoilers.

 **Mistery twins vs. Frost twins**

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento frente a su puerta, justo cuando no ha hecho nada llega al policía a querer arrestarlo por un delito que, esta vez, no había cometido él. Podían decir que Stanley Pines era un estafador, un traficante de perros, incluso un falsificador... ¡Pero no podían demostrar que él había sido el culpable de haber dejado salir a esa llama!

\- ¡No pueden culparme por eso! – gruño golpeando la mesa del restaurante de Linda Susan.

\- Tío Stan, tranquilízate – susurro Dipper mirando a su alrededor – todo el pueblo nos esta mirando extraño…

\- ¡Pero no pueden inculparme por eso! Ni siquiera me gustan las llamas… No desde _esa_ llama ¡Tienen que creerme!

\- Te creemos, Tío Stan – hablo ahora Mabel.

\- Aunque suene increíble, le creo a Staley – suspiro Ford bajando lo que estaba leyendo – no creo que haya liberado a esa llama del zoológico de los NorthWest.

\- Pero no creo que nadie además de nosotros le pueda creer.

\- ¡No pienso ir a la cárcel otra vez por algo que no hice! – casi grito.

\- Creo que necesitaras un buen abogado – hablo otra vez Dipper.

\- Ni soñarlo, los abogados cobran demasiado y no creo que haya alguna persona que pueda conseguir un buen abogado gratis.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo.

Los Pines se giraron al oír aquellas palabras, la dueña de aquel lugar, Linda Susan, estaba parada a su lado con la jarra de café, hizo aquel gesto del guiño que a Ford le seguía pareciendo tan perturbador a veces… no se acostumbraba a ese lugar otra vez, sentía como si todo fuera más extraño que en las otras dimensiones en las que estuvo antes, y eso era mucho decir… esa mujer le daba miedo…

\- Linda Susan ¿Usted puede conseguir un abogado gratis? – pregunto Dipper confundido – ¿Cómo?

\- Oh claro que puedo… mi sobrino nieto ha estado saliendo por muchos años con un abogado… Scott me debe algunos favores, así que no hay problema.

\- ¿Haría eso por nuestro tío Stan? – pregunto Mabel con una sonrisa.

\- No lo sé… Vincent puede ser algo…

\- ¡Por favor! ¡por favor! ¡Por favor!

Los gemelos comenzaron a rogar, pusieron sus caritas de angelito… y claro… ¿Quién se podía negar a la ternura de dos pequeños gemelos suplicando por ayuda? Ella no. Logrado su cometido, los gemelos misterio chocaron los cinco, Stan soltó un suspiro… solo esperaba que realmente fuera un BUEN abogado y que no le fuera a cobrar nada…

.

.

.

Las discusiones de pareja no eran algo frecuente en el hogar de los Frost, aunque cuando había una…

Alex y Puppet se encontraban en el comedor, ella tomando una taza de té con una tostada con mermelada de uva y el mayor con una taza de café y rosquillas mientras ignoraban la pelea de pareja que se llevaba a cabo a un lado de la mesa, Scott se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con su tía abuela que vivía en Gravity Falls, al parecer necesitaba un favor que él había aceptado… el problema era que necesitaba un abogado para Stanley Pines, el estafador del pueblo, y ese abogado era Vincent.

\- ¡No voy a tomar un caso como ese, Scott! ¡Las tiene todas de perder! – volvió a exclamar Vincent revisando los expedientes – Este hombre tiene tantos delitos que podrían dedicar un especial de dos horas enumerándolos todos y no terminarían nunca… ¿Y qué es un llamacidio?

\- Es una larga historia – suspiro el de ojos verdes – pero, por favor Vincent… conoces a la tía Susan, le debo un par de favores de las veces en las que me quede en Gravity Falls cuando era joven, tu eres el mejor abogado que conozco, sé que puedes hacer algo por este hombre.

\- Si, puedo hacerlo… y por eso rechazo el caso.

\- Vincent…

Y ahí estaba la mirada acusado de Scott Phone. Puppet y Alex se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, uno levanto cinco dedos mientras que la otra levanto solo tres, fueron contando en reversa, cuando Puppet había terminado su cuenta:

\- ¡Esta bien! – gruño Vincent – tomare el caso… pero solo porque es tu tía Susan y porque eres tu ¿entendido?

\- Eres el mejor – sonrió Scott besando los labios de su novio – la llamare para decirle que aceptaste el trabajo.

\- Gane – susurro Puppet a su hermano mayor – y bien… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Vincent mirando a su hermana melliza – Tu no vas a venir, Marion…

\- Vamos hermanito… tengo una semana de vacaciones del hospital y nada que hacer, puedo serte de ayuda y prometo no molestar.

\- Siempre molestas – gruño.

\- Y por eso me amas, además, te recuerdo que tu auto esta en el taller y la camioneta es mía… así que o voy con ustedes o tendrán que tomar el autobús a Gravity Falls.

Y ahí estaba el argumento que no quería escuchar… ya hasta había olvidado que su auto estaba en el taller, y ella tenia razón, era su auto o el de Alex… y el auto de Alex era peor que el camión de la basura.

Al final tuvo que terminar aceptando que su hermana los llevara en su camioneta a esa ciudad que no estaba tan lejos de FredTown en realidad… tal vez tomar el autobús no habría sido tan malo después de todo… claro… corría peligro de que Puppet aun así lo siguiera argumentando que "es un país libre"… lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera ella los había llevado, Scott y Puppet llevaban todo el camino hablando, ella como copiloto y Scott sentado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta mientras que él conducía.

\- No sé que hice en la vida pasada para merecer a una hermana como tu – se quejo Vicent soltando un suspiro.

\- Tal vez fuiste un emperador chino que se enamoro de su amante y por él o ella dejaste desamparado tu reino – respondió Puppet con una sonrisa, su hermano la vio con el seño fruncido, Scott simplemente comenzó a reir sin poder evitarlo – no… no te miro cara de emperador chino… tal vez fuiste un asesino de niños en una pizzería que luego quedo embrujada, pasados los años trataste de acabar con esa maldición y por eso destrozaste a los animatronicos que tenían las almas de los niños, pero algo salió mal y terminaste metido en el traje de uno de los animatronicos y moriste dentro de este…

\- ¿Sabes? Serias una talentosa escritora de ficción, Patricia – gruño – deberías de pensar en escribir fics para alguna página.

\- No tengo suficiente tiempo para hacerlo – suspiro la de cabellos negros – con el trabajo en el hospital a tiempo parcial, el trabajo en la clínica a tiempo completo y cuidar a los hijos de Alex cuando no tengo nada que hacer apenas tengo tiempo para respirar… dudo tener tiempo para escribir algún fic.

\- Cuidar de esos mellizos a veces es complicado – susurro Scott – Billy siempre esta haciendo travesuras y culpa a su hermana.

\- No dejes atrás a Christy… puede verse como un ángel pero no lo es.

De alguna forma le alegraba que su hermana gemela – quien había sido su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo y lo seguiría siendo hasta el momento de sus muertes – se llevara bien con su pareja… pero llegaba un momento en que parecía insoportable tener a Puppet con Scott casi todo el tiempo. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando pasaron el rotulo de bienvenida a Gravity Falls, Oregón.

.

.

.

Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford y Linda Susan esperaban en frente de la cafetería donde se reunirían con el famoso abogado y el sobrino nieto de Linda Susan. Stan ya había visto un par de veces al sobrino de ella… es decir, Scott había pasado algunos veranos en Gravity Falls cuando tenia, mas o menos, la edad de los gemelos menores… Scott era un completo perdedor, no sabía como un "reconocido abogado de una firma reconocida" podría fijarse en alguien como Scott Phone…

\- Tío Stan – le llamo Mabel – estas sudando más de lo que normalmente sudas ¿estas bien?

\- No lo sé niños… este tipo no me trae confianza – susurro mirando a su familia – es decir… es novio del sobrino de Linda Susan, entre nos, ese chico era un perdedor cuando lo conocí… no podía ni dar dos pasos sin caerse por sus propios pies ¿Cómo creen que alguien se fijaría el un chico como él? Debe ser un perdedor igual que él…

\- Deberías ver el lado positivo – trato de animar Ford – si todo sale bien no te cobrara nada.

\- Dudo que algo salga bien, cerebrito...

Ninguno dijo nada... La verdad es que todo se podía esperar de Linda Susan y no les sorprendería que Stan tuviera razón sobre el sobrino de esta. Cuando una camioneta negra se detuvo en el estacionamiento del café, los gemelos quedaron impresionados con esta… se trataba de una camioneta de lujo, algo que no cualquiera llegaría a comprar y menos alguien que iba de visita a un lugar como Gravity Falls.

\- Parece que alguien famoso viene a Gravity Falls – los gemelos se giraron encontrándose con su pelirroja favorita, Wendy – ¿Esperan a alguien?

\- Si… y me niego a creer que…

\- ¡Scott!

El grito de Linda Susan hizo sobresaltar a los Pines y a Wendy. Justo en ese momento un chico alto y delgado bajaba del auto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que cubría con un par de gafas de marco verde. Stan casi lo reconoce de inmediato, pero por un segundo quiso que eso fuera una mentira, o que un vecino adinerado le hubiera ayudado a llegar a ese lugar… esperanzas que fueron destruidas cuando una mujer de cabellos negros un poco más alta que Scott y otro de cabellos morados y ojos azul violeta que tenia un parecido muy extraño con la mujer, ambos discutían agenos a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

\- Hola tía Linda – saludo Scott componiéndose las gafas – Hola, Stan… tiempo sin verlo, imagino que él debe de ser su hermano, Ford – saludo Scott – mi tía me… contó algo sobre lo sucedido el año pasado…

\- ¿Qué te contó? – pregunto Dipper cruzado de brazos.

\- Eh… n-nada importante – todos le miraron con la ceja alzada – bueno… me contó sobre el raromagedon y eso… ¡pero no le dije a nadie! ¡lo juro! – Dipper miro a los dos que seguían discutiendo – Aunque se los hubiera contado no creo que me hubieran creído aunque se los contara.

\- Eso ya no importa – gruño Mabel llamando la atención de todos – lo que importa es el abogado que se supone que ayudara al tío Stan con su problema… ¿Dónde esta?

\- Eh… bueno él – se giro a donde estaban Vincent y Puppet discutiendo – Disculpen por eso… Suelen discutir por cualquier cosa… pero solo les quedan unos minutos más.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto ahora Ford.

\- Cuando llegan al francés solo les queda un par de cosas que decirse… nada grave en realidad… incluso llega a ser divertido cuando los conoces bien.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto ahora Dipper.

Scott no respondió, solo se giro a donde los mellizos Frost estaban discutiendo, los Pines hicieron lo mismo esperando a que ese par terminara de discutir, era molesto… aunque había algo familiar en aquello.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres adoptada! – grito el de cabello morado.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Si yo soy adoptada tu también! ¡Somos mellizos! – Mabel y Dipper se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo.

\- Si pero… agh… – suspira – esta bien… tu ganas, otra vez…

\- Solo deja de decir que soy adoptada y todo listo, hermanito.

\- Disculpen – llamo Mabel acercándose a los gemelos mayores – ustedes… ¿ustedes son gemelos?

\- En realidad mellizos – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo – mismo parto diferente ovulo… por eso no nos parecemos.

\- Y hablan al mismo tiempo – hablaron Stanford y Stanley al mismo tiempo – ¡Oye!

\- Bueno, según yo venia para ayudar a Stanley Pines sobre ese caso de robo y no a una especie de convención de gemelos no organizada – bromeo Vicent cruzado de brazos – y bien… soy Vicent Frost ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

Aunque Stan aun no confiaba mucho en el juicio de Linda Susan sobre su sobrino y el novio-esposo o lo que fuera de ese torpe chico que una vez casi rompe todo en la cabaña del misterio solo porque se había tropezado con una tabla mal colocada… ese chico estaba salado… o lo había estado.

.

.

.

Los Pines no se tardaron mucho en notar que ese hombre realmente merecía el título que le daban, en una semana había logrado encontrar suficiente evidencia para que absolvieran a Stan de todos los cargos, la verdad es que incluso el mismo Vincent se había sorprendido de lo que él había hecho… ahora si estaba seguro que podía sacar hasta al peor criminal de la cárcel… claro, no lo haría nunca a menos que realmente fuera inocente… y en caso de Stan, no era tan mala persona como él quería hacer creer a muchos, en cierta parte, incluso le llego a recordar a su propio padre.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – y Dipper le recordaba a él mismo cuando tenia su edad – Es decir… el hecho de encontrar la herida que ese turista tenia que coincidía con la valla… fue… fue…

\- Ya tranquilo, niño – río Vincent bajando la gorra de Dipper – es solo parte de mi trabajo, todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestra lo contrario, también fue simplemente suerte que no habían limpiado esa valla, si lo hubieran hecho no hubiera encontrado el pequeño rastro de sangre seca que habían dejado… y que no ha llovido en semanas, me gusta el clima de este lugar, a pesar de las cosas raras del bosque, me parece que es un buen lugar para vivir.

\- Se hace normal cuando te acostumbras – sonrío Dipper.

Vincent y Puppet habían visto algunos gnomos, un hombre tauro y al multi-oso en el tiempo que habían pasado ahí… además de algunos de los experimentos de Ford que escapaban del laboratorio y terminaban por casi matar o comerse algo en la tienda de recuerdos… o comerse los documentos que Vincent tenia en su la mesa en la que trabajaba (incluso había tenido que presentar una evidencia medio comida por culpa de una especie de ratón naranja mutante), así que estaban enterados ahora de todo… sin mencionar a esa roca que quedo de Bill Cipher luego del Raromagedon, así que tuvieron que contar toda la historia a los gemelos Frost… aunque ya habían descubierto la mitad – suspiro Dipper.

\- La primera vez que deje Gravity Falls realmente lo extrañé…

\- De alguna forma yo también lo voy a extrañar cuando regresemos a Fredtown… aunque no te entiendo, ¿por qué tu y tu hermana no se quedan aquí? Hay una escuela secundaria a la que podrían asistir los dos…

\- No lo sé… nuestros padres están en Piedmond…

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando Puppet y yo teníamos 18 años, ella y yo decidimos por nuestra cuenta regresar a Fredtown para estudiar, los dos solos… habíamos vivido por dos años y medio en Nueva York con nuestro hermano mayor, nuestra madre y padrastro, pero ambos extrañábamos Fredtown, así que hicimos el examen sin que ellos supieran y fuimos aceptados, preparamos todo el papeleo requerido, enviamos nuestras cosas y ropa poco a poco a una bodega y reservamos un ticket para el viaje… lo único que hicimos fue avisarles unos días antes de que nos mudáramos, ellos no pudieron negarse.

\- Debió ser difícil para ellos…

\- Tal vez tú entiendas esto mejor que otros, pero… nací prácticamente junto con Puppet, ella y yo nacimos el mismo día casi al mismo tiempo, con tres minutos de diferencia que a ella le encanta recordarme.

\- Mabel también ama recordarme que es 5 minutos mayor que yo…

\- Es el trabajo de las hermanas mayores recordar cuantos minutos son mayores, pero eso es otro tema… lo que decía era que… Puppet no es solo mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga y confió en ella más que en nadie, siempre he podido hablar con ella de lo que sea y, aunque a veces no este de acuerdo conmigo, sé que siempre estará ahí para escucharme… o para patear algún trasero si es necesario como cuando eramos niños… aunque luego tenga que ayudarla a salir de la cárcel.

Dipper sonrío al escuchar esas palabras, justo en ese momento escucho la campana de la puerta de la cafetería junto con unas risas femeninas, Mabel y Puppet entraban al lugar, ambas reían mientras conversaban de diversos temas… Al igual que Dipper se había logrado llevar bien con el abogado en el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, sus hermanas habían parecido encontrar a su gemela perdida en el tiempo… y no estaban exagerando, incluso en ese momento llevaban puestos suéteres similares, el de Mabel rosa con un búho fucsia y el de Puppet gris con un búho negro…

\- Tu hermana y tu me recuerdan a nosotros cuando teníamos su edad, Puppet era igual de hiperactiva que Mabel – la voz de Vincent le llamo la atención otra vez – incluso creo que Puppet era un poco más hiperactiva que Mabel… pero creo que me entiendes…

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunto mirando al mayor, este sonrío.

\- Era igual de curioso e inseguro conmigo mismo… además que también tengo el mismo gusto por la música disco… pero no se lo digas a nadie – Dipper simplemente rio, había sido un poco vergonzoso que lo encontrara cantando en el baño ese día… pero había encontrado otra cosa en común con el menor de los Frost – Deberías dejar de dudar de ti mismo… eres inteligente, lo sabes ¿Por qué necesitas que otros aprueben quien eres?

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso…

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando me mude por primera vez a FredTown, cuando conocí a Scott exactamente, era demasiado inseguro de mi mismo… me tomo varios meses el aceptar que estaba enamorado de otro hombre y más tiempo confesarme oficialmente… incluso comencé siendo un maldito acosador que robaba cualquier cosa relacionado con él y tenia fotos escondidas debajo de mi cama que tomaba sin que se diera cuenta… Y te lo digo porque sé que es lo que tienes bajo tu cama, Dipper.

\- Es más complicado de lo que crees… no puedo confesarme así como así…

\- Yo tampoco la tuve fácil, Dipper… hubieron unos… sucesos de los que no me gusta hablar… que provocaron que casi me suicidara un par de veces… pero sigo vivo… y eso es en gran parte porque tenia a Puppet a mi lado todo el tiempo… eso fue algo que me ayudo.

\- No creo que Mabel pueda aceptarlo…

\- No lo sabras hasta que lo intentes… por lo menos te recomiendo que se lo digas antes de que ella misma se de cuenta de eso… te lo digo por experiencia, no es buena idea ocultarle cosas a tu hermana gemela.

\- Tal vez lo haga… no sé… Mabel es muy… ella… tal vez se enoje o crea que soy raro.

\- Dipper Pines, me contaste tus problemas amorosos casi al segundo día de estar aquí ¿y no puedes contárselo a tu hermana?

\- ¿Qué haces hermanito? – pregunto Puppet sentándose al lado de su hermano al igual que lo hizo Mabel con Dipper así interrumpiendo la conversación – ¿Dando consejos amorosos o que hace?

Las discusiones de los hermanos Frost habían terminado siendo más divertidas de lo que Dipper y Mabel habían esperado, incluso luego de un par de días ambos se habían acostumbrado a que ese par peleara hasta por la jalea de fresa o el árabe de maple en los waffles… aunque tenían que admitir que esos waffles quedaron deliciosos al final de cuentas.

La conversación continuo entre bromas y otras cosas durante mucho tiempo hasta que fue hora de irse, pues esa tarde tenía que regresar a FredTown, era el ultimo día de los mellizos Frost en Gravity Falls.

\- En eso voy a extrañar este lugar – suspiro Puppet abrazando a su hermano por los hombros – aunque tal vez puedan visitarnos algún día en FredTown… no es tan interesante como Gravity Falls pero tenemos pizzerías embrujadas…

\- No las tenemos, Puppet – suspiro Vincent – lo que tenemos es un mal intento de Miroku, un oso gruñón y un conejo teñido en la radio…

\- Quería darle emoción a nuestro pueblo, tonto.

\- Mentir no creo que sea "darle emoción" a algo.

\- Lo que digas, genio…

\- No peleen por favor – interrumpió Scott apareciendo junto con su tía – fue bueno verle otra vez, señor Pines… y un placer conocerlos, Dipper, Mabel…

\- Espero que regresen pronto – Hablo Linda Susan abrazando a su sobrino y a los mellizos – hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de Stella… debería de irlos a visitar pronto…

\- Si… claro, tía Linda – Scott miro a Vincent rogando que dijera algo – eh… CARIÑO… creo que… tendríamos que regresar…

\- _Presiento que a Scott no le gustan mucho las visitas familiares_ – hablo Puppet en francés mirando a su mellizo.

\- _Imagina una visita de la tía Lorena en navidad…_ \- respondió igualmente en francés.

Puppet hizo cara de desagrado por unos segundos, cosa que confundió más a los gemelos menores, cuando los tres lograron zafarse del abrazo de Linda Susan, ya estaba todo en el auto, Puppet se despidió de Mabel con un abrazo, mientras que Vincent se alejo un poco con Dipper con la excusa de terminar de guardar el equipaje en el baúl del auto.

\- Piensa en lo que te dije… si no te confiesas a tiempo, luego puedes arrepentirte de eso – dijo con una sonrisa – no debes de avergonzarte de quien eres…

\- El año pasado estuve cuestionando mi hombría en este pueblo… ahora lo hago más…

\- Que te guste una mujer o un hombre no tiene nada que ver con "hombría"… es ridículo que las personas piensen eso… soy un respetable abogado, Scott es un genio de la tecnología… somos pareja desde que tenemos 15 y 16 años, nuestra vida privada no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación, que sea homosexual nunca cambiara eso.

\- Gracias – sonrío Dipper apartando la mirada – pensaré en eso…

\- Deberías hacerlo…

\- Aunque no sé si pueda escucharme.

\- No pierdes nada en decirle aun de esa forma – suspiro cerrando el baúl – bueno… es hora de que nos vayamos, un placer hablar contigo, Dipper Pines.

\- El placer fue mío, Vincent.

Vincent sonrío, bajo la gorra de Dipper una ultima vez antes de ir por su novio y su hermana para que de una vez subieran a la caminioneta, Puppet se despidió otra vez de Mabel y Scott volvió a escapar del abrazo de oso de su tía, Vincent y Dipper se despidieron con la mano cuando este subía a la camioneta. Dipper solto un suspiro cuando el auto arrancó y comenzaba a alejarse… era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien sobre _eso_ y se sentía bien…

\- Deberíamos visitarlos algún día – sugirió Mabel sacando de sus pensamientos a su gemelo – me agradó Puppet… y me animó para que siguiera mi sueño de convertirme en doctora ¿Sabías que ella tampoco era buena en biología cuando entro a la universidad?

\- Si… escuche algo sobre eso – sonrío Dipper.

\- Pero… ¿Qué fue todo de lo que hablaron tu y Vincent?

\- Cosas de hombres – rio Dipper alejándose de su hermana – tal vez algún día te cuente sobre ellas.

\- No gracias – susurro mirando a su tío Stan – no quiero recordar lo de la "charla".

\- Había olvidado por completo eso – rio Dipper mirando a otro lado – ¿sabes? Ire a dar un paseo por el bosque… nos vemos en la cabaña más tarde.

\- Bien ¡preparare algo de jugo Mabel!

Dipper sonrío mientras se alejaba, admiraba esa energía que su hermana siempre tenía. Cuando su familia ya no podía verlo, comenzó a correr dentro del bosque… conocía bien aquel lugar, muchas veces durante la noche, cuando no podía dormir, iba a ese mismo lugar solo para llorar en silencio, sin que nadie le viera ¿Se arrepentía de algo? No podía hacerlo… Cuando llego donde se encontraba aquella especie de estatua de Bill Cipher sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas… ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse del demonio que les había hecho tanto daño? No sabía si le podía escuchar o no… pero esa tarde se lo dijo… y, de alguna forma, sintió como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su mejilla… sonrío.

 **FIN**

Nos leemos pronto con el nuevo capitulo!


	24. cobarde

**Cobarde**

Miro la hora en su reloj por tercera vez, tal vez estaba cometiendo un error o quizas simplemente estaba deseperado… quizas lo único que necesitaba era una taza de té para relajarme mientras que esperaba ese maldito correo del hospital del pueblo vecino, tal vez esa loca que se hacía llamar doctora simplemente había estado jugando con él y ni siquiera le iba a mandar el correo que le había prometido.

Solto un gruñido mientras se levantaba del escritorio y se tiraba en su cama, justo en ese momento escucho como la puerta del baño se abría y dejaba salir a un conejo rubio que le miro de reojo.

\- El baño esta libre – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – ¿Ahora que te sucede, Toy?

\- Solo estoy un poco nervioso por la graduación de mañana – mintió – ya sabes… el discurso, ser representante de clase no es algo que vaya bien conmigo…

\- Mentiroso, has sido representante de la clase desde que estabamos en primaria…

\- Nunca me ha gustado serlo, simplemente siempre me escogían para serlo, no lo entendí nunca…

\- Tal vez era porque todos podían confiar en ti – suspiro sentandose en la orrilla de su propia cama, Toby se giro a verlo – cuando llegaste de Nueva York, eras el chico nuevo que nadie conocía, una semana despues casi toda la clase queria ser amigo tuyo… Tobías Thomson, nunca te diste cuenta de que cuando estamos en primaria casi todas las chicas estaban detrás de ti porque eras muy amable con todos, cuando entramos a secundaria, esas chicas… seguian atrás de Tobías Manson… incluso ahora, no te das cuenta de que todo el mundo esta detrás de ti… incluyendome.

\- Tu mismo lo dijiste… nunca me di cuenta de ello – suspiro mientras se ponía de pie – y tal vez… eso ha sido lo mejor para mi…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada importante – sonrió forzado – ire a… ducharme, no toques mis cosas.

\- Tratare de resistir la tentación.

Tobby simplemente sonrío mientras entraba al baño. PlushTrap siguió a Tobby con la mirada hasta que cerro la puerta, solto un suspiro mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio que compartía con su compañero de habitación, no había cambiado mucho su relación desde "aquella" noche, tal vez aquello era mejor o Tobby simplemente fingía… fuera como fuera, por lo menos queria quedarse al lado de Tobby el tiempo que fuera necesario para que este se enamorase por completo de él…

\- Solo tengo 24 horas más – se susurro a si mismo mientras jugaba con un lápiz frente a la pantalla del computador de Tobby.

Solto un suspiro al mismo tiempo que la alerta de nuevo correo llegaba a la computadora de su compañero, se giro a ver la pantalla, podía ver el nombre de "Dra. Nicolle March" en la esquina de la pantalla, nunca había visto ese nombre antes, miro la puerta del baño, aun escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, podía hacerlo rápido… Sabía que meterse en el correo de Tobby era un error, tomando en cuenta lo sensible que este era cuando otras personas revisaban sus cosas, especialmente su correo personal, pero la curiosidad mato al gato, al menos moriria sabiendo.

Abrió el correo y reviso rápidamente lo que este decia, era sobre los resultados de un examen de sangre en un hospital de un pueblo vecino, los resultados se encontraban adjuntos y había una cita al final del correo, volvío a mirar la puerta del baño, ya no escuchaba el sonido del agua, Tobby saldría en cualquier momento, reenvio el correo hacía el suyo propio y luego borrar el correo que se había reenviado, todo estaba como lo había encontrado.

\- Espero que no estes jugando otra vez con mi computadora – bromeo mirando a su compañero – por tu culpa tuve que reiniciar todo el juego.

\- Vamos, Toy… solo ibas por la primera noche – se rio – deberias agradecerme que adelante varias noches por ti.

\- Por eso mismo lo digo… cuando abrí el juego otra vez no sabía que demonios hacer… ultima vez que acepto que Puppet me recomiende cualqueir cosa.

\- Es buena…

\- ¿Alguna vez te dije la barrida que me dio cuando la rete a un juego de mario kart cuando era niño? Joder, tenia 7 años, me había vuelto tan bueno en el juego que creí que podía ganarle… fui un tonto, no quise volver a jugar por un tiempo hasta que ella misma me dijo que no siempre podía ganar en todo… que a veces tenia que perder para aprender.

\- La doctora Frost es realmente… rara… ¿recuerdas la charla sobre oncología a la que no quisiste ir porque ibas a quedarte estudiando? – Tobby asintió – Fue ella la expositora, realmente cuando estaba frente a todos no parecia la misma que había visto en la clínica muchas veces…

\- Puppet puede ser realmente apacionada como mi papá… los he visto… hay veces en las que la situación se complica pero ellos nunca pierden la calma… siempre tratan de encontrar una solución, algo que les pueda ayudar a salir del problema…

\- Se nota que los admiras.

No dijo nada, a veces se cuestionaba eso, admiraba a su papá, no lo negaria… pero el hecho de pensar que le había estado mintiendo por 10 años era algo que no podría olvidar con facilidad, paso los primeros 10 años de su vida pensando que su madre había muerto, cuando en realidad, él mismo había escapado de su padre por un malentendido… un malentendido que había provocado para protegerlos…

Y ahora él iba a hacer lo mismo…

\- ¿Ya escogiste una especialidad? – la pregunta de PlushTrap le hizo salir de sus pensamientos – digo… sé que tenemos unos meses para escoger, pero el tiempo se pasa rápido.

\- No lo sé… no me decido entre Psiquiatría y Neurología… Ya sabes, es posible que acepté el trabajo en Toronto ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Creo que optare por Ginecología…

\- ¿Ginecología? – pregunto Tobby sonriendo sin darse cuenta – no te veo en el trabajo de Mike… eres muy rudo.

\- Bueno… no hay muchos como Mike ¿sabes? Escuche que muchos casos de M-preg mueren durante el parto porque no saben como tratarlos en muchos lugares… al parecer sigue siendo un tema tabú a pesar de todo…

\- Ya lo creo – susurro bajando la mirada, vió la pantalla de su ordenador por un segundo, había una notificación de mensaje nuevo – ¿Tengo un nuevo correo?

\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta – mintío – ¿Es importante?

\- Tal vez…

No dijo nada más, tomo la computadora y reviso el correo rápidamente… era lo que había estado esperando… solto un suspiro tratando de que PlushTrap no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba en ese momento. A penas vio el correo supo cual era el resultado: Positivo.

.

.

.

Cuando Golden vio a Nicolette en su oficina supo que no era lo que esperaba… había conocido a la ginecologa unos años atrás cuando tuvo que trabajar en el publo vecino por unos asuntos (algo que prefería olvidar), cuando la vio pensó inmediatamente que se trataba de otra Puppet con gusto por lo Punk… y no se había equivocado, esa mujer era tan extraña como su amiga de la universidad.

\- Entonces… quieres que trate de convencer a mi hijo para que no escapé a Toronto como yo lo hice cuando me fui a Nueva York ¿verdad?

\- Así es…

\- Bueno, pues ya debes de saber que no puedo detenerlo – Nicolette estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Golden la detuvo – Ayer llego a casa diciendo que aceptaria el trabajo en Toronto… Sabía que había algo raro en él, desde que lo obligue a hacer ese test de embarazo lo sabía, Nicolette, pero no puedo obligarlo a nada, es un adulto y él mismo tiene que tomar sus deciciones.

\- ¡Pero va a…!

\- Tenia la edad de Tobby cuando lo tuve… tome la peor decisión en ese momento, pero no puedo arrepentirme de ello… Tobby tiene que tomar su decisión, punto y final, si me disculpas, tengo más trabajo que hacer, ser director de un centro de salud no es fácil.

Golden se puso de pie mientras salía por la puerta de la oficina, Nicolette lo siguio de cerca.

\- ¿¡Entonces aunque decida ponerse tanga y bailar en un table dance para que todos los pervertidos lo toquen mientras le meten dinero en la tanga lo vas a aceptar!?

\- Es un adulto, que haga lo que quiera…

\- ¿¡En serio no te importa!?

\- Nicolette… cuando les dije a mis padres que estaba enamorado de un hombre, me corrieron de casa, cuando le dije que estaba embarazado casi me quitan el apellido… Tobby sabe que tiene mi apoyo incondicional al igual que el de Freddy… pero él tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones, sé supone que yo no sé nada sobre esto… así que dejare que lo haga a su manera.

\- Vas a dejar que toque el fuego para que aprenda que quema…

\- Si quieres verlo de esa forma… si…

\- Y te haces llamar buen padre.

\- Creo que seria un mal padre si lo hubiera corrido de la casa… pero no fue así y él tomo una decisión.

\- ¿Crees que es la correcta?

\- No… pero no lo puedo detener.

No siguio insistiendo, simplemente dejo que el doctor rubio se alejara de donde ella se encontraba parada, le saco la lengua antes de irse de aquel lugar, Golden solto un suspiro luego de escuchar como la doctora se alejaba con sus botas de tacón… Tal vez si tenia que detener a Tobby de hacer la locura que estaba a punto de hacer… pero queria que su hijo se diera cuenta del error que iba a comenter. Solo esperaba que se diera cuenta antes de que fuera tarde.

.

.

.

Solto un suspiro mientras miraba la cama vacia… sabía que eso sucedería algún día, no podían estar siempre juntos " _al final no pude enamorarte, Toy_ " dijo en sus pensamientos antes de cerrar los ojos, tal vez había sido lo mejor, tal vez no tuvo oportunidad desde un principio… tal vez…

El sonido de alerta de su computadora le interrumpió, había llegado un nuevo mensaje para él… se puso de pie tomando la computadora para revisarlo, solto un gruñido al ver que se trataba solo de más publicidad de esa página de productos médicos, tenia que hacer algo para dear de recibir esas cosas, se estaba cansando de ellas… borro el correo y estaba a punto de regresar a su cama cuando vio que tenia un correo sin leer, el mismo que se había reenviado desde el correo de Tobby, abrío el documento adjunto.

\- ¿Un test de embarazo? – susurro al tan solo verlo – pero… ¿Qué significa esto, Tobías Manson?

Continuo leyendo los detalles, uno por uno… la respuesta era clara, POSITIVO, eso era todo lo que decía… la fecha, justo una semana despues de aquel _incidente_ en la fiesta… pero… era imposible ¿verdad? Por favor, diganle que era imposible… no podía ser… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… no podía dejar que Tobby se fuera ahora que sabía eso.

Claro, tenia que tener la suerte que perdío el primer autobus y el siguiente paso hasta 45 minutos, llego dos horas despues al aeropuerto, comenzo a buscarlo por todos lados… sabía cual era su vuelo, 115 con dirección a Toronto Cánada…

\- Disculpe… El vuelo 115… ¿Ya ha despegado? – pregunto a la mujer que estaba en el puesto de información.

\- Dejeme ver – respondío tecleando algunas cosas – oh… lo siento, pero despego hace un par de minutos, ¿Era usted un pasajero?

\- No… gracias por la información.

Un par de minutos… si hubiera estado ahí unos minutos antes, si hubiera leido ese maldito correo antes… era un idiota, golpeo una pared con su puño cuando iba saliendo del aeropuerto… todo estaba en su contra, se odiaba a si mismo por no haberlo notado antes… queria llorar, gritar, maldecir…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – y una sola pregunta le devolvio todas las esperanzas, se giro lentamente para encontrar esos hermosos ojos castaños que le tenian vuelto loco.

\- Tobby… pero tu… tu vuelo – Se giro a donde estaba el tablero con los vuelos, el vuelo 125… hacía Toronto… se había retrasado – yo creí que…

\- ¿Mi vuelo? Hubieron unos problemas y se atrasó… así que estoy esperando, odio esto…

\- ¡Tobby!

El castaño se sorprendío cuando sintio como el otro le abrazaba con fuerza, sintió como su hombro se humedecia… PlushTrap… ¿Estaba llorando? No, imposible… Trato de alejar al rubio de si mismo pero le fue casi imposible, le abrazaba con demasiada fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo.

\- Publio… hay mucha gente por aquí – susurro tratando de deshacer el abrazo – nos estan viendo…

\- ¡Que vean lo que quieran! – exclamo alejandose un poco de Tobby – pensé que te perdería… ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vamos a ser padres?

Tobby se congelo por un instante… en su garganta las palabras se atascarón, no sabía que decir… no sabía que hacer en ese momento, abrío la boca sin que de esta saliera ni un solo sonido, no sabía que decir… no sabía que podía decir… como negarlo… lo único que pudo decir fue:

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Se supone que…

\- Sé que odias que lo haga, pero… vi el correo, bueno… más o menos… solo leí lo que este decía sobre la cita y lo reenvíe a mi correo antes que tu me vieras… pero no había visto el archivo adjunto hasta hace unos minutos atrás… por eso vine a buscarte, porque tenia miedo que te hubieras ido ya y… pero… me alegra haber llegado a tiempo… yo…

\- No… tu no tenías que enterarte de esto…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No queria que lo supieras – susurro – Tu no tenias que enterarte de esto… tu no… nadie tenia que saberlo ¡nadie! ¡Mucho menos tu, PlushTrap! Esto es…

\- ¡Casaté conmigo!

No dijo nada… le miro sorprendido por unos segundos, ¿Qué acababa de decir? Retrocedio un par de pasos, no podía creerlo, eso tenia que ser una maldita broma… tenia que serlo… solo una broma… pero no parecía serlo.

\- Por favor… casaté conmigo… seamos una familia, juntos… demos a ese niño lo que ni tu ni yo tuvimos en un principio, una familia… podemos…

\- ¡Callaté! – grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡Nunca seremos una familia, Publio?

\- ¿¡Por qué crees eso!? ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces, estoy enamorado de ti!

\- ¡Pero yo no te amo! – grito… respiro retrocediendo un par de pasos – yo no lo estoy de ti, no estoy enamorado de ti y nunca lo estare… te odio, Publio… así que… callaté, simplemente, callaté… no me casare contigo, no seremos una familia, nunca…

\- _Pasajeros del vuelo 125 con destino a Toronto, Cánada, por favor abordar en…_

\- Tengo que irme – susurro alejandose – simplemente… olvidame, sera lo mejor para ti, Publio… puedes hacer muchas cosas sin mi.

\- ¿Por lo menos puedo darte un ultimo beso?

\- Un ultimo beso…

Sentía como si concedía el ultimodeseo de un condenado a muerte… cerro los ojos y simplemente sintío el roce sobre sus labios, esa suave presión sobre sus labios… suave y cálida… el lento movimiento que correspondío sin saber como o porque lo hacía… simplemente se dejaba llevar, con los ojos cerrados, queria abrazarle por alguna razón, pero no lo hizo… dejo de sentir esa suave presión contra sus labios y abrío los ojos.

\- Adios, Publio…

\- Adios… Tobby…

Tomo su equipaje y camino, lejos… lejos de PlushTrap, este solto un suspiro mientras se alejaba… ya no había forma de detenerlo… Sabía lo cabezota que era Tobby, sabía que no había forma enq ue lo detuviera ahora, simplemente se sentó a esperar a que ese maldito avión despegara… simplemente espero a que ese avión se alejara llevandose a la persona que amaba junto con su primer hijo con el…

Cuando vió el avión aleandose decidio que era hora de irse… no queria esperar el próximo autobus, así que iba a tomar un taxi… solto un suspiro cuando el taxi se detuvo frente suya, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y entrar cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba por el hombro.

\- Pensé que no te rendírias fácilmente.

\- Tobby – susurro con una sonrisa – pero…

\- Al final… si perdí el vuelo – susurro con una sonrisa – mi papá acaba de llamar… al parecer hay una emergencia en el hospital y me necesita allá, por… si quieres ir también…

\- No sé que esta sucediendo… pero si eso hizo que regresaras, estoy feliz por ello – abrío la puerta del taxi – ¿Regresaras a casa?

\- Necesitaras buscar algo más que un apartamento universitario para que podamos vivir… no voy a llamar "casa" a nuestra habitación de estudiantes, y no te alegres por la desgracia de otros… no sé que sucede, pero no es bueno, tenemos que apresurarnos.

\- No te preocupes por eso…

\- No lo hago…

Ambos subieron al taxi, PlushTrap dio un dirrección, Tobby hecho la cabeza hacía atrás… no sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto o no… pero Publio tenia razón en algo, podí darle a ese niño la oportunidad que él siempre quiso y nunca tuvo, podía darsela a ambos… podían ser una familia… ademas…

\- Mentí – susurro recostando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – cuando te dije que te odiaba…

\- Si eso fue una mentira… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi realmente?

\- No lo sé – sonrio mirando la ventana – tal vez tengas que ayudarme a descubrirlo…

\- Mientes otra vez.

\- Si, lo hago – rio – pero no me haras decirlo así de fácil.

\- Solo dime… ¿Cumplí con lo que te prometí?

\- Ganaste la apuesta.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, lo aceptara o no, ese era un "te amo" indirecto… Escucho la risa de Tobby una vez más, le miro de reojo por unos segundos, este le miro de vuelta y también sonrío, al parecer… ese era solo el inicio de una nueva historia para ambos.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa! como sé que muchos de ustedes querian saber que sucedía con Tobby, aquí esta!

Tengo que irme a estudiar dentro de unos segundos... solo estoy esperando a que mi mamá termine de alistarse -.-"hoy voy más temprano gracias a la Huelga de Dolores (Costumbre de este día en mi país :3) solo espero que no me toque caminar hasta mi curso de inglés XD deseenme suerte. Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía pero hoy si que no tuve tiempo de arreglarlo, y bueno, ya me tengo que ir, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos más tarde si siguen mis otros fics...

Nos leemos pronto!


	25. Siempre contigo - Parte I

**Siempre contigo – primera parte**

Desde que tengo memoria, había visto a mi madre como una heroína… para mi eso era ella, la mujer que nos cuidaba a mis hermanos y a mi día con día… la mujer que luchaba contra el monstruo que era nuestro padre. Deje de pensar eso de ella cuando me secuestró… nunca lo negaré, seguiré amando a mi madre a pesar de todo el daño que ella me haya hecho… y si puede ayudarme a que mi hijo vuelva sano y salvo, puede que la perdone, nunca lo olvidare… no puedo hacerlo…

\- Bonnie – la voz de Foxy me saco de mis pensamientos por un segundo – ¿Crees que esta bien? Confiar en…

\- Fuiste tu el que dijo que tenia que darle otra oportunidad…

\- ¿Lo hice?

\- No te hagas el idiota…

\- No quiero interrumpir – la voz de mi madre nos hizo girar a donde ella y Sai… Saory estaban – pero tenemos que irnos, aproximadamente llegaremos a ese lugar en media hora, si nos atrasamos puede que no lleguemos a tiempo.

\- Entendido – susurre, mire a Foxy otra vez – Cuida de Alice y Payton… hable con Puppet en el hospital, todo estará bien…

\- Ten cuidado – susurro él de vuelta besando mi cabello – no me perdonaría si algo te sucediera a ti o a Jace…

\- Sé que esto es lo que no quieres escuchar nunca de la mujer que secuestro a tu esposo y a tu hijo pero… yo cuidare de Bonnie – hablo Sharon acercándose a Foxy – tal como tu los has cuidado durante todo este tiempo, Peter.

No dijo nada, no tenia que hacerlo, se despidió una vez más de mi antes de que subiera al auto junto con SpringTrap y Saory en el frente, mamá subió en la parte de atrás junto conmigo y Max que había llegado unos minutos antes.

\- Me sorprende como has cambiado – susurre mirándola, ella alzo una ceja – al parecer… todo este tiempo si te hizo cambiar…

\- Nadie cambia, cariño…

\- Tu lo has hecho.

\- No lo hice… simplemente el estar alejada de ustedes tres por 15 años me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas que hice mal… para comenzar no aceptar que ustedes estaban creciendo y que en cualquier momento tendría que aceptar que ustedes harían sus propias vidas y yo solo tendría que estar ahí para apoyarlos y aconsejarlos… cosa que no hice muy bien.

\- ¿Estas arrepentida de eso?

\- ¿Arrepentirme me regresara los 15 años que pase en la cárcel? – moví la cabeza de un lado al otro negando, no cambiaría nada… tal vez… – no me siento orgullosa de ello… pero es ridículo arrepentirse por lo que hice, así que no… no me arrepiento.

\- No es lo que quería escuchar.

\- Soy sincera contigo… siempre lo he sido.

\- Eso es lo único que nunca cambiara de ti ¿verdad?

Ella simplemente sonrío, siempre había sido la persona más sincera que había conocido en mi vida… ella siempre había estado a mi lado cuando la necesité, siempre me había defendido cuando era un niño… de alguna forma… eso no había cambiado con el tiempo, lo que había cambiado con el tiempo era como yo veía el mundo, ya no necesitaba a la madre cariñosa y sobre protectora que estuviera a mi lado todo el tiempo, conocí a mis amigos y luego me enamore de Foxy, escogí un camino del que no me arrepiento… tal vez si hubiera sido diferente si ella no hubiera sido así de cariñosa y estricta cuando era un niño, fuera como fuera, estaba seguro de algo… esta mujer que estuvo a punto de destruir mi vida por completo, me hizo la persona que ahora era yo… al igual que lo hizo con SpringTrap y con Bonbon… no podía negar que Sharon Claire era mi madre, no podía arrepentirme, no podía negar que siempre había estado conmigo… no podía cambiarlo…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Paso un tiempo antes de que Scott se encontraba estable nuevamente, por su suerte no había sido nada grave, la bala a penas le había rozado en realidad… tuvo mucha suerte, en ese momento simplemente se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento.

\- Y tu deberías de estar en cama también – regaño Golden a Vicent cuando lo vio en la habitación junto con ellos – aun tienes que descansar, tonto.

\- Ya me siento bien, Winnie Pooh… no fue una gran cirugía de todas formas.

\- Aun así, una cirugía es una cirugía y tu deberías estar en una maldita cama.

\- Y nosotros deberíamos estar ayudando en la sala de emergencia – suspiro Puppet entrando al lugar con su ropa llena de sangre – esa mujer dejo este hospital peor que en Silent Hill…

\- Tu sentido del humor es un poco perturbador, cariño – suspiro Patrick entrando al lugar también – y hablando de eso… la acusada no ha dicho mucho.

\- ¿Se niega a hablar? – pregunto Vicent – puedo ocuparme de eso…

\- No es eso… ella esta drogada.

\- Parece que su cerebro esta de vacaciones – continuo Alex – por lo menos deber de haber tomado media caja de píldoras antes de venir aquí y disparar como loca a medio hospital mientras iba gritando "es tu culpa, tu culpa".

\- Sin mencionar que tu deberías de estar recostado en una cama, descansando – regaño Mike de brazos cruzados.

\- Deberías hacer caso a Mike…

Todos se giraron a donde estaba Scott, acababa de despertar.

\- Scott – Vicent corrió hasta donde este se encontraba – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si un camión de helados me hubiera pasado encima… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Una loca entro disparando a diestra y siniestra, fuiste herido pero, no te preocupes, todo esta bien – hablo Mike – al parecer la bala no daño nada en tu interior y el bebé esta bien.

\- ¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé?

Scott casi mataba con la mirada a Mike al igual que Puppet quien estaba al lado de su amigo en ese momento, este soltó dio una risa nerviosa antes de dar una excusa y salir corriendo del lugar, Alex soltó un suspiro recostándose en la pared que estaba a su lado.

\- T-te lo quería decir después de la operación – hablo Scott nervioso – pero sucedió todo eso con Vane y no pude hacerlo así que… la verdad es que yo…

\- ¡Puppet! – grito Patrick cuando su esposa casi se desmaya en sus brazos – ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesita que llame a un médico?

\- Si… solo estoy un poco mareada… es normal cuando estas embarazada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas….? ¿Tu y Scott están…?

\- Sorpresa – susurro Scott – creo que… Puppet y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo por primera vez sin decir nada…

\- Así que si… los dos volveran a ser padres, pensamos en decircelos despues de la operación en una cena que ya teniamos plaeada… pero nada salio como esperabamos – sonrío Puppet – por lo menos tenemos una buena noticia entre todas las malas que hemos recibido hoy… y hablando de eso, ¿Tu no deberias estar con Bonnie y los otros buscando a Seth y Jace?

\- Mande a Max para que se encargara de eso – suspiro Patrick – y ahora que sé que estas embarazada menos que voy a dejarte…

\- Un segundo – interrumpio Scott – ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Patrick y a Jace?

Todos se miraron por un segundo, era verdad que Scott aun no sabía nada… Vicent miro a su hermana gemela por un segundo para luego ver a su hermano mayor, solto un suspiro…

\- Lo que sucede es que… Seth fue secuestrado por Blake que resulto ser hijo de Drake y Jace fue a buscarlo… en estos momentos estan tratando de encontrar a ambos…

\- ¡¿Qué!?

\- **_Doctora Frost, se le requiere en el quirofano_** – Puppet levanto la mirada al oír la llamada por el alta voz, miro su bipper y casi pega un grito al verlo…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ahora Mike.

\- Que eres un idiota… tengo una cirugía de emergencia… y ya debiste de adivinar quien es.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo en la habitación, Puppet salió de la habitación, Mike gruño… salio detrás de Puppet y la sujeto de la muñeca.

\- Estoy perdiendo tiempo…

\- Dime que puedes salvarlo, por favor, Puppet… dime que estará bien…

\- No hago milagros, Mike, tu lo sabes mejor que muchos otros… día con día cada uno de mis pacientes luchan una batalla muy cercana con la muerte, yo solo puedo verla a los ojos y tratar de detenerle o simplemente rendirme ante ella porque no puedo hacer nada más… los pacientes y su familia son quienes luchan, yo solo trato de ayudarlos a ganar… pero si uno de ellos no hace su aporte, la batalla se vuelve imposible.

\- Tu siempre has dicho que nada es imposible…

\- Odio las decisiones a ultimo minuto, pero tal vez una simple firma pueda evitar que yo termine en la cárcel y tenga ahí a mi hijo… o Jeremy en el cementerio y así dejaras a dos niños sin uno de sus padres, Mike… ahora tu decides.

Arrojo a Mike una planilla de autorización un poco arrugado antes de irse por el pasillo, por un segundo lo vio y pensó como el hospital aun aceptaba que ella hiciera eso… luego agradecido que así fuera, miro la planilla que ya estaba casi completa, solo faltaba una cosa, una firma… soltó un suspiro mientras jugaba con una pluma en su mano… se detuvo unos segundos antes de tocar el papel ¿Realmente podría salvarlo?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Cuando entre a aquella bodega que estaba cerca de la cabaña, no podía ver nada… estaba muy oscuro, pero podía escuchar unos ruidos lejanos, camine tratando de no hacer ni un solo ruido hasta estar cerca de ese lugar, mientras más me acercaba a esos ruidos pude reconocer las voces de Seth y Blake… tuve que reprimirme de correr hacía donde sus voces venían hasta acercarme a donde ellos estaban.

Blake estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, Seth tenia toda su ropa revuelta, me mordí el labio inferior al ver aquello… si tocaba un solo cabello de Seth juro que lo iba a hacer desear nunca haber nacido o por lo menos haber acercadose a Seth en su maldita vida.

\- Mira como son las cosas – escuche hablar a Blake – hace 23 años eran nuestros padres que se encontraban en una situación similar…

\- No tienes que hacer esto… no tienes porque ser igual a tu padre, Blake… por favor… no diré nada, te lo prometo, pero déjame irme… – Rogar no te servirá de nada con ese idiota, Seth… no lo intentes, por favor…

\- Jure destruir la vida de tu familia, Seth… ni la idiota de Vanessa ni la drogadicta de mi madre son capaces de matar a ese idiota de Vicent Frost, pero creo que perder a uno de sus hijos sera suficiente… aunque tal vez sea mejor recibirlo por pedacitos… o tal vez saber que fue violado antes de ser asesinado ¿Tu qué piensas?

\- Estas enfermo…

\- Lo sé – rió – No te preocupes, aunque estés drogado podrás sentir todo lo que te haré – se quedo callado mirando a su alrededor, sonrío – pero antes, tengo que ir a buscar una cosa.

Tuve que soportar la respiración mientras que escuchaba como Blake se alejaba, casi paso frente a mi cuando salia, tomo un tiempo antes de que lo viera alejarse lo suficiente… no sé que pensé en ese momento, simplemente actué, corrí hacía donde estaba Seth, cuando me vio casi comienza a gritar, tuve que callarlo mientras le besaba.

\- Te sacare de aquí…

\- Jace… sabía que me salvarías…

\- Te dije que lo haría – susurre mientras cortaba las cuerdas con las que estaba atado con un cristal roto que, convenientemente, estaba ahí cerca – Si esto fuera una novela seguramente Blake aparecería atrás mía apuntándome con un arma ¿No?

\- Si que tienes razón – Levante la mirada encontrando a Blake delante de mí – si fuera una novela hubiera aparecido por detrás mientras te apuntaba con un arma… pero no se trata de eso, Conner, así que aquí me tienes… frente a frente.

\- Maldito lunático – susurre poniéndome de pie – No dejare que te salgas con la tuya…

\- Que mal… déjame decirte que ya lo hice.

Tuve que dar un paso hacía atrás cuando vi que tenia un arma en sus manos… Me gire a ver donde estaba Seth, me miraba preocupado… luego de que nuestros ojos se encontraran, lo único que pude escuchar era como un arma se disparaba…

 **Continuara…**

Well... Hola gente hermosa!

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada, pero (para quienes no leyeron mi aviso en twitter) mi computadora se daño y tuve unos problemas para conseguir otra, es más... solo me dieron esta porque se supone que tendría que estar haciendo una tarea... extraño a mi computadora T-T

Pero bien... estamos a los ultimos capitulos del fic, ya saben lo que significa... *suspira* lo prometido es deuda, así que tendran su lemon de Jace y Seth dentro de poco tiempo...

Golden - y tu tendras que hacer ese cosplay de Violette, Criz... no se te olvide.

Criz - ¿Saben? Cuando hice la apuesta iba a apostar la cabellera... ya había escrito "me rapo la cabeza" cuando me llego un mal presentimiento y mejor puse "me pinto el pelo de morado"... no me arrepiento de haber cambiado ese párrafo... mi mamá me hubiera matado si hubiera puesto "me rapo" ((Que... de por si ella no sabe que es una apuesta...)) así que si... tendrán su merecido lemon de Jace y Seth ademas de mi parte de la apuesta... *suspira* Bueno... eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana!

P.D: No se confien... el lemon de Jace y Seth bien puede ser solo un sueño de Seth o de Jace antes de que ocurra todo esto ;D los dejo pensando en eso wahahahahahaha!

P.D2: Perdonen por los errores pero no puedo poner el autocorrector en Word -.-"


	26. Siempre contigo - Parte II

**Siempre contigo – Segunda Parte**

Solte un quejido luego que un arma se hubiera disparado, simplemente vi a Blake caer frente a mi con una herida en su cuerpo, me gire buscando a quien fuera que había tirado del gatillo de un arma, casi frente a mi se encontraba mi abuela, Sharon que sostenia un arma en sus manos que parecia ser de Max que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Perdon… creo que reaccione sin pensar – dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el arma en la mano.

\- Yo hare como si no he visto nada – susurro Max tomando su arma de las manos de Sharon – pero no vuelva a robar el arma de un policia y salir corriendo del auto así de la nada… casi me dio un infarto cuando lo hizo.

\- Sexto sentido de conejo, nunca falla.

\- Si usted lo dice…

Creo que todos nos quedamos callados cuando dijo eso, acababa de casi matar a alguien y actuaba como si hubiera pisado una cucaracha… bueno… Blake era una cucaracha de alguna forma, odiaría decir que herede ese perturbador sentido de humor de mi abuela, pero de alguna forma lo había hecho.

\- ¡Jace! – escuche la voz de mi papá, él venia corriendo junto con Saiko y mi tío SpringTrap, estuve a punto de decir algo cuando sentí como me abrazaba hasca casi asfixiarme – ¡Esto es lo más tonto e imprudente que has hecho en tus 15 años de vida! ¡Pudiste perder la vida

\- Papá yo…

\- Y no sé porque estoy tan orgulloso de ti – susurro, podía sentir que estaba llorando – Eres un tonto imprudente, niño.

\- ¿Qué podría decir? – reí tratando de deshacer el abrazo de mi papá – eh… papá… me estoy quedando sin aire.

\- Deja que te abraze, hace unos minutos casi me das un ataque cardiaco, me lo debes…

\- ¡Necesitamos una ambulancia!

El grito de mi tío me hizo regresar a la normalidad, me gire a donde estaban él y Saiko, ella estaba junto con Seth tratando de detener un sangrado de su costado, al parecer el arma de Blake se había logrado disparar antes de que él cayera al suelo y había herido a Seth.

\- ¡Seth! – logre gritar mientras corría hacía estos – Seth… ¿Estas bien? ¡Seth!

\- Esta perdiendo mucha sangre – hablo Saiko – Debemos llamar a una ambulancia ahora mismo… si pierde más sangre no lograra sobrevivir…

\- Seth… lo siento… esto es mi culpa.

\- Debí… escucharte – le escuche susurrar mientras sujetaba su mano con fuerza – te-tenias razón… lo siento…

\- No hables, por favor… resiste, todo estara bien…

\- Nunca… respondí a tu confesión – susurro sonriendo.

\- Seth… No es necesario que lo hagas ahora…

\- La ambulancia esta en camino – escuche hablar a Saiko detrás de mí – tenemos que hacer algo para detener el sangrado.

\- Te amo – escuche susurrar a Seth mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos – desearía… poder estar siempre… contigo.

Beso mis labios rápidamente, aun pude ver sus hermososo ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, sujete su mano manchada de sangre junto a mi rostro mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, le vi sonreír por un segundo antes de que cerrase los ojos y cayera sobre mi pecho…

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si todo el mundo se detuviera a tu alrededor? Cuando Seth cayó sobre mi pecho, con su respiración tan lenta, su sangre que machaba toda mi ropa en ese momento y su cuerpo sin fuerza alguna… casi sin vida… para mi el tiempo se había detenido por completo, no escuchaba los gritos de mi familia a mi alrededor ni el sonido de la ambulancia cuando llego, ni siquiera pude reccionar cuando los paramedicos me quitaron del medio y me llevarón lejos… en tan poco tiempo… había perdido mucho

.

.

.

.

*-.-*-.-*Tiempo más tarde*-.-*-.-*

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrío los ojos no podía reconocer nada a su alrededor, era como si acabara de despertar de un sueño que no recordaba… como si hubiera muerto por un segundo y luego vuelto a la vida… sentía un sabor amargo en su boca y unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar, tenia un dolor casi insoportable en su estómago y le era dificil respirar.

\- Son los efectos de la anestesia, se te pasaran pronto, no te preocupes – escucho una voz a su lado, se giro lentamente sintiendo como si algo lo detuviera – ten cuidado, sigues con el respirador, te lo quitare dentro de unos momentos – sonrío su tía Puppet a su lado – tus padres estaban muy preocupados por ti, eres el tercer Frost en el hospital esta semana… aunque también fuiste el que estuvo más cerca de la muerte, Seth.

\- ¿Qué…? – fue lo primero que pregunto cuando Puppet le quito el respirador, sintío un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

\- No hables, te sentiras peor – ordeno – Por lo menos te recomiendo que no hables por las próximas 24 horas… ¿Qué sucedió? Fuiste secuestrado por Blake Hallen, Jace fue a rescatarte, Blake te disparo por error y aquí estamos… ademas de eso, aquí en el hospital paso otro drama pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso, ya todo esta mejor, digamos que todo se soluciono de alguna forma mientras que estabas dormido.

\- ¿Cuánto…?

\- Te digo que no hables, niño – volvio a regañar – Has pasado un par de semanas en coma, la bala hizo más daño del que creímos, perdiste mucha sangre y estuviste a punto de morir, casi perforo uno de tus pulmones por lo que has estado conectado al respirador desde entonces… pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco tiempo podras volver a la normalidad. Y por si quieres saber todo lo que sucedió mientras que estabas en cama, no te preocupes, te lo contare todo…

Seth miro a su tía de reojo mientras que estaba abría una ventana a su lado, al ser tan delgada pudo notar que el vientre de esta se encontraba algo hinchado, sin mencionar que no vestía con su uniforme del hospital como siempre lo había hecho cuando se encontraba en ese lugar estuviera o no en turno… eso le decía que algo había sucedido en esas semanas en que estuvo en coma.

\- Debería comenzar con la noticia de que el hospital practicamente me despidio despues de que engañe a Mike para que firmara un formulario para poder someter a Jeremy a un trasplante de medula oséa… no a todos nos sale eso como a House – rio recostandose en la ventana – pero no te preocupes… el trasplante fue un éxito y Jeremy ya esta mejor… claro… Mike sigue sin hablarme. Me alegra decirte que Vinny también esta mejor, fue un poco imprudente consigo mismo cuando escucho que te habían disparado pero esta bien… Scott fue quien nos preocupo cuando comenzo a sangrar luego de escuchar la noticia – Seth miro asustado a su tía – no te preocupes, esta bien, había sido herido de bala antes y la herida se había abierto cuando trato de levantarse… el bebé esta bien.

"En tanto a la madre de Blake, la mujer que disparo en todo el hospital, ella fue enviada a una institución mental, al parecer tiene serios problemas de personalidad… eso explica el porque estaba enamorada de un monstruo como Drake Hallen. Por otro lado, Blake… Iba a ser enviado a juicio cuando escapó de la policía.

\- ¿¡!?

\- No… no es lo que crees – susurro sentandose al lado de su sobrino – esta muerto… se suicido gritando que antes de tener el mismo destino que su padre, prefería morir… antes de que la policía pudiera atraparlo, salto por un precipicio.

\- Esto… es mi culpa.

Seth comenzó a tocer despues de decir aquello, comenzo a quejarse del dolor en su costado, Puppet solto un suspiro mientras presionaba algunos botones de la maquina que estaba al ladod e Seth provocando que este se calmada por completo.

\- Te dije que no hablaras… y no es tu culpa, ese chico estaba equivocado… queria vengar a un hombre que era un hijo de perra – Seth miro extrañado a su tía – pero… no soy la indicada para hablar de eso, imagino que sabes lo que sucedió entre Hallen y nosotros ¿verdad? – Seth asintió – Tus padres… tienen mucho para contarte, creo que yo también debería de contarselo a Payton… el año en que tu y Vi nacieron… fue un año muy… extraño para todos nosotros… Jace y tu nacieron en un día muy inesperado, el día en que ustedes nacieron fue _**el final del inicio**_ …

\- ¿Cómo esta Jace?

\- Él esta bien… no sufrío ninguna herida por suerte… viene todos los días para ver como estas, es un buen chico…

\- Tía Puppett… ¿Crees que… Blake este muerto?

\- Drake Hallen asesino a mi padre haciendo que pareciera una muerte natural, engaño a mamá por varios años y… nos hizo mucho daño a Vicent, Alex y a mi mientras que estuvo en vida… si Blake es la mitad de lo astuto de lo que fue Drake… no me sorprendería que siguiera vivo…

No dijo nada, bajo la mirada a las sabana blanca que lo cubría… desearía que todo aquello que hubiera pasado fuese un simple sueño, que nada de lo que acababa de pasar fuera la realidad, pero no era así… por lo menos queria creer que ese había sido el final de todo y eso haría.

.

.

.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había regresado a casa de sus mejores amigos… había visto a Scott y Vicent varías veces, a Scott cuando llegaba a su casa para reunirse con su papá a hablar de algunas cosas de las cuales nunca se enteraba, a Vicent por asuntos legales relacionados con Blake.

Simplemente no tenia el valor de ver a Seth despues de todo lo que había sucedido, de alguna forma, tenia miedo que todo eso fuera una ilusión. Se encontraba sentado en aquel muelle que le había dado un dolor de cabeza hacía más de un mes pero que, de alguna forma, le tranquilizaba estar en ese lugar.

\- Al fin te encuentro – escucho una voz muy conocida atrás suya – llevo más de una hora conduciendo por toda la ciudad tratando de encontrarte, tenia miedo que te hubieras tirado por un barranco.

\- No me gustan las alturas, Violette – bromeo cuando la de cabellos morados se sentó a su lado quitandose las botas y dejandolas a un lado – ademas… lo considero doloroso…

\- Blake no pensó en eso cuando estaba arinconado… tuvo que estar desesperado por no tener el mismo final que su padre.

\- Si pensara en suicidarme creo que buscaria un metodo menos doloroso… me gustaría la idea de las pastillas…

\- No pienses en morir, si mueres entonces Seth se queda sin futuro esposo y yo me quedaría sin sobrinos en el futuro.

Jace simplemente sonrío mientras tiraba una piedra hacía el lago, esta reboto un par de veces antes de que se perdiera de la vista de ambos adolescentes.

\- No te has pasado por la casa, Seth esta comenzando a desesperarse… ya sabes… ni papá ni la tía Puppet lo dejan salir de casa.

\- ¿Puppet ya consiguio un trabajo?

\- No me cambies de tema – le miro de reojo, ella suspiro – no… ademas del trabajo de la clínica no ha consiguido nada en los hospitales cercanos… al parecer engañar para salvar al vida de alguien es peor que asesinar a alguien haciendo parecer que fue un accidente.

\- Dejemos de hablar sobre Blake Hallen y su padre… solo me hace sentír más incomodo de lo que ya estoy.

\- Seth quiere verte, tu no tuviste culpa de nada.

\- Sé que no la tuve… que nadie la tuvo…

\- Entonces deberías de contestar mis llamadas por lo menos.

Jace se puso de pie de inmediato al reconocer la voz de Seth atrás suya, este cojeaba con una muletas hasta donde ellos estaban, Violette empujo levemente a su amigo antes de levantarse con sus botas en sus manos y caminar hasta su camioneta, hizo una señal a su hermano para indicarle que ahí estara cuando ellos terminaran, Seth sonrío mientras se acercaba a la orilla del muelle.

\- Mi teléfono sigue perdido… creo que lo deje caer cuando fui a rescatarte…

\- Eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido, Conner – rio halando una de las orejas de Jace – te conozco… lo sabes.

\- Si, tal vez demasiado bien.

\- Iniciemos de nuevo… ya sabes, hagamos como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, iniciar de nuevo en nuestra relación.

\- Sería mucho tiempo para iniciar de nuevo, Seth, nos conocemos practicamente desde que nacimos… Y yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que estabamos en septimo grado…

\- Y yo comence a stalkearte desde que estabamos en sexto grado… si te hace sentir incomodo… no te dire donde guardo todas las fotografías tuyas en ropa interior.

\- ¿En serio tienes fotos mías en ropa interior? ¿Para que las usabas?

\- No quisiera decirtelo – Sonrío algo sonrojado – es… vergonzoso.

\- Eres un acosador…

\- Solo soy tu acosador.

Ambos comenzaron a reir, sin darse cuenta, sus manos se habían encontrado sobre el muelle, Seth estuvo a punto de apartarla cuando Jace la sujeto y entrelazo sus dedos… Seth se sonrojo levemente mientras sentía como Jace sujetaba su rostro con delicadeza, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando uno al otro hasta que sus labios se tocaron e iniciaron un beso. Se besaron, se besaron y se besarón hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamar aire y tuvieron que separarse.

\- Iniciar de cero no nos servira – susurro Seth mirando al lago – te eh acosado demasiado tiempo como para poder borrar todas las evidencias de que lo hice.

\- Y yo he tratado de no admitir que estoy enamorado de ti como para poder negarlo despues de haberlo confesado…

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con todo esto?

\- Lo que una vez nuestros padres hicieron… tomar el final de esa historia como un nuevo comienzo, _**Nada es imposible**_ , podemos continuar viviendo sin tener que recordar todo lo que sucedió.

\- Eso sería repetir el error de nuestros padres, Jace… no quiero eso.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sugieres?

\- La vida continua… ya veremos como todo esto se vuelve una historia al final…

\- Todo final es el inicio de una nueva historia…

\- No cites a la loca de literatura ahora – suspiro Seth – aun tengo que hacer el informe de ese libro… esa mujer no tiene piedad.

\- No, no la tiene – rieron nuevamente – te amo…

\- Yo también me amo – Jace empujo levemente a Seth – Creo que ya lo pensé lo suficiente… ya sabes, con eso de ser novios… creo que ya te castigue por mucho tiempo… Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

\- Siempre lo estare, Seth… por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Solo eso? – Jace sonrío.

\- ¿Se lo diremos a Violette? – Seth se giro a donde estaba el auto de su hermana.

\- Creo que ella ya lo sabe.

Ninguno nijo nada, simplemente sonrieron girandose otra vez al auto de su amiga al mismo tiempo que esta salía de la camioneta, sonrieron. Jace y Seth se levantaron (Seth con ayuda de Jace pues aun no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico) caminaron hasta la camioneta de Violette quien comenzo a bromear al tan solo verlos cerca, provocando la risa de Jace y la rabia por parte de su hermano gemelo… Al final, seguian siendo ellos mismos.

No importa los cambios que la vida les trajeran, los tres siempre habían estado juntos… y nada cambiaria depues de eso, despues de todo, ese final… era solo el inicio de una nueva historia.

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola gente hermosa!

Bueno, aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo del fic :D el siguiente sera el prologó... ya saben que me encanta dar el toque de suspenso y luego solucionarlo todo XD iba a dejar el capitulo antes de que Seth despertara en el hospital pero estoy de buen humor :3

Golden.- Di la verdad...

Criz.- Bueno... ayer tuve una micro-cirugía por una maldita uña encarnada y he estado con algo de dolor todo el día, por lo que he estado encerrada en mi habitación todo el día revisando el capitulo y lo que continuaba no me convencía por lo que lo volví a escribir tres veces solo hoy hasta que quedo así... pero en el prologó verán que sucedio con las otras parejas, no se preocupen ;3 no he matado a nadie ademas de Blake... les dije que alguien moriría, pero no me atreví a matar a Jeremy o a Seth...

Bueno... ahora si eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el siguiente capitulo es el final definitivo, adivinen con que terminara el fic? :3 nos leemos pronto!

P.D: Hubo un comentario de un usuario Guest (fanfiction) que, aunque casi no lo hago, quiero responder aquí: Cuando hice la apuesta pensé en algo que ni me quitara mucho ni me diera nada XD incluso de alguna forma fue como una excusa para pintarme el cabello que había querido hacerlo desde que salí del colegio, el lemon incluso lo iba a hacer ganaran o no la apuesta porque era algo que tenia planeado desde el principio del fic. aunque la verdad es que no sé si podre hacer el cosplay por algunas situaciones personales de las cuales casi no hablo sobre mi apariencia física, es un pequeño problema que trate de solucionar en estas semanas pero que no he podido... así que espero que me perdonen por esto :3


	27. Prologo - El final es el inicio

**Prologo: El final es el inicio**

*-.-*-.-*VERANO*-.-*-.-*

El suave viento que movia las cortinas en la casa de los Conner-Claire era acompañado con el sonido de la radio que se escuchaba en algún lugar de esta, el andar del viejo ventilador que Alice tenia en su habitación junto con el sonido que provocaba el teclado cada vez que esta tocaba una tecla de su computadora era lo único que acompañaba el silencio de la casa.

Ella y su hermano estaban de vacaciones de verano pero, claro, mientras que su hermano prefería hacerse el idiota con sus amigos en algún lugar del lago ella prefería simplemente quedarse en casa jugando una partida online contra Payton mientras que escuchaba la radio local.

\- _El verano esta a todo lo que puede señores y señoras… este es el verano más caluroso que ha habido en mucho años… y si que ha sido caluroso_ – escuchaba la voz de su tío SpringTrap en la radio, esperaba a que dieran la noticia – _Con la desaparición de Blake Hallen, hijo del violador y asesino Drake Hallen quien murio hace unos meses en la carcel del condado, la tranquilidad ha regresado a FredTown._

\- _La policia aun no encuentra el cuerpo de Blake Hallen en el río donde se dice que este salto, por lo que se le da por muerto_ – completo su compañera, Julie – _Ahora bien… Saory Namino se le dio por muerta y luego de 15 años resulta que no lo esta… que solo estaba de fiesta ¿Tu que crees de esto, Steve?_

\- _Bueno… tengo que decir que no hay nada dicho con esto de la supuesta desaparición de Blake Hallen… como pudo morir puede que no este muerto… Ahora bien… Estamos comparados a criminales experimentadas, como Saory Namino y Sharon Claire, con un niño con hambre de venganza por su padre, es muy problable que Blake Hallen si este muerto._

Alice apagó la radio soltando un suspiro mientras que activaba la video llamada con Payton, miro a su amigo de cabellos negros con los audifonos al otro lado de la pantalla, este le miraba con una ceja levantada, había pasado un tiempo desde que se había "solucionado" todo al asunto con Blake Hallen y de que su hermano había comenzado a salir (por fin) con Seth.

\- ¿Qué piensas tu? – pregunto Alice mirando a su amigo.

\- ¿Sobre que Blake Hallen esta muerto? – pregunto encogiendose de hombros – Pues… no creo que este sea el final de la historia.

\- Yo tampoco… es como si… algo estuviera mal, como si esto solo fuera el inicio de algo ¿Crees que regrese?

\- No lo sé, espero que no – Alice miro a su amigo con una ceja alzada – No puedo saberlo, Alice… solo podemos esperar a que no regrese, la policía y papá me dice que esta muerto… Solo podemos esperar que, realmente, este muerto… por el bien de todos…

\- No te estoy preguntando que es lo que otros creen, te pregunto que crees tu, Payton Sherlock, tu nunca te equivocas, Pay…

\- Y eso es lo que me preocupa, pero… confia en mi… nada malo sucedera de ahora en adelante – susurro, justo en ese momento se escucho como se abría una puerta – creo que papá acaba de llegar, tengo que irme ¿Te parece si hablamos despues?

\- Claro, hasta luego mini-Sherlock.

\- Adios, zorrinejita – le guiño un ojo bromeando.

Payton sonrío mientras que apagaba su ordenador, no había querido decirle nada a su amiga sobre las sospechas que tenia luego de haber ido al bosque con su papá donde se suponia que Blake se había suicidado… ninguno de los dos creían que Blake estuviera muerto… pero no le habían dicho nada a nadie, no querian hacerlo.

\- Hola papá – saludo Payton bajando las escaleras, no se sorprendio al ver a su mamá junto con su hermano y su pequeña prima Amatisth, aunque si que no estuviera su tío en ese momento – ¿Dónde esta mi tío Scott?

\- Salio a hacer las compras – suspiro – pero había algo que teniamos que hablar contigo Payton, en privado.

\- Sucedió algo.

El rostro de sus padres se los dijo todo…

Odiaba cuando no se equivocaba…

Y odiaba mentirle a Alice…

*-.-*-.-*OTOÑO*-.-*-.-*

Miro al cielo mientras veia como el viento movia las hojas de los árboles, era otoño otra vez, había pasado un año desde todo lo sucedido… le parecía tan curioso que siempre diera un final a la historia un año despues, bueno… un final para dar un nuevo inicio a una nueva historia, sonrío sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, ella no conocía del todo la historia, pero con lo que sabía le era suficiente.

\- ¿De que te ries? – pregunto su padre cuando la alcanzo a mitad del parque – no esperaba que vinieras despues de todo, Vanessa.

\- Creo que podemos decir que estamos a mano – susurro encogiendose de hombros.

\- Podríamos decirlo – suspiro Vicent indicando a la menor que continuaran caminando – y dime… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a regresar a…?

\- Quiero terminar mi carrera universitaria… aunque tal vez la termine en la universidad de la ciudad, me han dicho que de aquí han salido los mejores.

\- ¿Qué estudias?

\- Leyes – dijo riendo, Vicent le miro curiosa – estoy en mi ultimo año de leyes… la verdad es que ni yo me creo que quiera ser abogada igual que tu.

\- Te pareces más a mi de lo que crees…

\- Lo sé.

Vanessa sonrío mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado despues de aquel incidente. Había decidido quedarse por más tiempo en aquel pueblo, por lo menos terminar el año ahí, aunque no se había encontrado con su padre biologico desde aquel día…

\- ¿Por qué te convertiste en abogado? – pregunto repentinamente.

\- Por Drake… creo que hay dos tipos de abogados; quienes lo hacen simplemente por dinero y quienes lo hacen porque no quieren que la historia se repita… nosotros somos de los segundos, luego que decidí que lo que Drake me había hecho no controlaría mi vida entonces decidí que ayudaría a cualquiera que pasara por algo similar… Aunque sin quererlo termine por escapar de mi pasado cuando te abandone.

\- No te preocupes… también fui una idiota al ser tan insistente en buscarte.

\- No te puedo culpar, eres igual de necia que Puppet y que yo… por lo menos me alegra que sea así.

No dijo nada, simplemente sonrío de lado, aun tenia muchas dudas sobre esos años, pero no queria incomodar a su padre, por fin había logrado tener un acercamiento con este, cosa que para ella, era muy importante…

Uno de sus sueños más intimos, de aquellos a los que no les cuentas a nadie, era estar en esa situación, caminando por un parque con sus padres biologicos… cuando era niña se imaginaba tomada de la mano de su papá y su mamá mientras caminaban por un parque, jugando y riendo… ahora que era adulta el simple hecho de caminar con Vicent a su lado y poder conversar era… no tenia palabras para describirlo.

\- Queria decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo – miro a Vicent cuando este rompió el silencio – no es verdad que nunca te busque… la verdad… es que pensé en "recuperarte" cinco veces antes de que tu vinieras a buscarme.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida.

\- La verdad es que ni siquiera te entregue inmediatamente cuando naciste… habían noches en las que pensaba que tenias que quedarte conmigo, que simplemente eras mi hija y tu lugar era a mi lado… pero al mismo tiempo habían noches en las que solo te veia… ¿sabes? No importa… Fue una de esas noches en las que te entregue al orfanato. Fue un año despues que volví a buscarte, dudando de esa elección, estuve a punto de llevarte conmigo pero no lo hice… para comenzar ¿Qué vida te iba a dar? Tenia 19 años, era un estudiante universitario que, literalmente, vivia de freir papas en una cafetería.

\- ¿Trabajaste en una cafetería?

\- Esa es otra historia – suspiro – te decía… la segunda vez fue cuando ya había terminado la universidad, luego de regresar a Nueva York junto con Scott… creo que cuando estuve en Nueva York fue cuando más te visité… un mes despues de mudarnos, el día en que Scott me pidio por primera vez tener un hijo y… casi el mismo día en que perdimos a nuestro primer bebé… Creo que ese fue el día en que iba más decidido… pero justamente ya habías sido adoptada por la familia Hall…

\- Esas son solo cuatro veces…

\- Fue una adopción abierta – sonrío Vicent – Los Hall saben desde siempre que tu eres mi hija… pero el ultimo día en que fui a buscarte acordamos que ni tu lo sabrías ni yo podría interferir en tu vida, acepté…

\- Oh… eso lo explica…

\- ¿Explica qué?

\- Cuando te vine a buscar… había leido en unos documentos de mi adopción que los Hall tenian en su habitación tu nombre… aunque no supe quien eras hasta la noticia del juicio de Drake Hallen…

\- Eso lo explica.

Nuevamente el silencio reino entre ellos, las hojas anaranjadas caian poco a poco, a cada paso el otroño daba lugar al invierno, Vanessa miro las copas de los árboles otra vez, otoño había sido su estación favorita desdes que era una niña…

\- ¿Por qué Vanessa? – pregunto de repente – espero que no me digas por el significado…

\- No te preocupes, en realiadad nunca pensé en eso… mi nombre significa "vencedor" y he perdido muchas batallas, nunca pensé en el significado de "Vanessa" como tal… simplemente recordé a mi tía abuela, ella nos cuidaba a Puppet y a mi cuando eramos pequeños, siempre la quise mucho… hasta que murio y, practicamente, Victoria nos obligo a olvidarla… tal vez ese era mi significado personal para "Vanessa"… alguien a quien amas pero estas obligado a olvidar… aunque sabes que eso es imposible.

\- Eres muy raro, Vicent…

\- Los Frost tenemos la caracteristica de no ser "normales" – Vanessa no pudo evitar sonreír – hablando de eso… creo que este año abrire plaza para practicantes en las oficinas de la ciudad… claro… si estas interesada en trabajar conmigo.

\- Es la peor excusa que podrías poner – sonrío – si no te molesta…

\- Bienvenida a Frost&Orette

Vicent abrazo por los hombros a Vanessa, tal vez no podrían borrar los años pasados, pero podían iniciar una nueva historia, el pasado quedaba en el pasado… Vanessa nunca podría saber como hubiera sido su vida si su padre biologico la hubiera dejado estar a su lado, pero tal vez estar a su lado los próximos años como aprendíz podrían ayudarla a responder esa pregunta.

*-.-*-.-*INVIERNO*-.-*-.-*

Ese año el invierno era peor que otros, al solo entrar a su oficina ya se sentía que se congelaba, encendío la calefacción mientras escuchaba como Kendall lloraba, tal vez en una parte agradecía que no hubiera continuado con la "maldición de los gemelos" de su familia… aunque ahora sentía pena por Alex si pensaba embarazar a otra mujer en cualquier momento… seguramente terminaria teniendo más gemelos… sonrío al pensar en eso mientras que el pequeño bebé de cabellos plateados y ojos negros dejaba de llorar en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto Golden entrando a su oficina.

\- Bien ¿Qué dices tu, abuelito? – No pudo evitar reir al ver la cara de su compañero, en serio aun no podía creerlo – no pongas esa cara, a todos nos pasara algún día… espero…

\- Lo que me faltaría es que Fannie terminara casandose con Jenny – bufo, Puppet le miro con la ceja alzada por un segundo – que me haya enterado que mi hija esta saliendo con su "mejor amiga" desde el año pasado no tiene nada que ver con esto ¿entendido?

\- No te preocupes, a la mayoría nos sorprendio la noticia en realidad…

\- Y hablando de sorpresas… Mike quiere verte…

\- Dile que sus palabras no me devolveran el trabajo en el hospital ni la multa que tuve que pagar por haberlo "engañado" – dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire.

\- No tienes porque dibujar las comillas – gruño Mike entrando a la oficina – de todos modos te ibas a dar un año por tu embarazo.

\- Me iba a dar un año… no a renunciar, y menos esperaba a que me despidieran.

Golden detuvo a Mike antes de que dijera una palabra más, tomo en sus brazos a Kendal, eso se iba a poner bueno y no queria dejar al pobre niño con traumas mayores de los que ya debía de tener por culpa de la familia en la que le había tocado nacer. Cuando Golden cerro la puerta de la oficina de Puppet se escucho como un jarón se rompía adentro, Jeremy cerro los ojos encogiendose de hombros… hablar con Puppet despues de un año no había sido la mejor idea que Mike había tenido en su vida… la verdad es que no había sido su idea.

\- Tardaste un año en convencerlo – suspiro Golden mientras que Jeremy tomaba a Kendall en sus brazos – Mike es más necio de lo que esperaba…

\- El tonto renuncio a la clínica y tuvo que buscar otro trabajo – suspiro rodando los ojos – por mi parte agradezco lo que hizo Puppet… pero si que no pensó en el momento.

\- Ella es así, cuando sabe que puede hacer algo pero hay algo que se lo impide, hace todo lo posible para hacerlo… la verdad es que no es la primera vez que recurre al engaño para salvar una vida, aunque no había conocido a alguien que le hiciera un escandalo de ese tipo en medio del hospital.

\- Es que nadie le había hecho un escandalo como ese desde que inicio su carrera como doctora – suspiro Nicolette saliendo de su oficina – Ni siquiera cuando tuvo las complicaciones en aquella operación del hijo de no sé que alcalde… Oh… ¿Cómo esta el niño más lindo de toda esta clínica?

\- No entiendo como los hijos de Puppet pueden ser tan tranquilos con ese par de padres que tienen – hablo ahora Golden – no creí que la combinación de una oncologa y un detective terminara en esto…

\- No sé decidirme si Kenny o Payton es más tierno.

Mientras que hablaban se escucharon otros gritos y jarrones rotos dentro de la oficina de Puppet… a veces Golden se preguntaba porque Puppet compraba tantos jarrones y los mantenia guardados en una gabeta en su oficina, luego recordaba que su amiga era fanatica del tiro a la cabeza con jarrones…

\- Eso parece ser una guerra – susurro PlushTrap uniendose con los otros – creo que Mike no saldra muy bien que digamos.

\- Me alegra que estemos en un hospital – susurro Jeremy cuando escuchanron algo más grande rompiendose.

\- Por lo menos podemos ponerle un par de suturas luego – susurro Golden.

\- ¿Por qué vino Mike aquí de todas formas? – pregunto Nicolette.

\- Quiere recuperar el trabajo… le dije que si siempre y cuando lograra que Puppet recuperase su trabajo en el hospital, practicamente ya lo hizo pero aun faltaba disculparse con ella.

\- No se la dejaste fácil, papá – suspiro Tobby apareciendo por una puerta.

\- Bueno… si quiere celeste, que le cueste.

Los demas asintieron mientras que escuchaban el ultimo cristal romperse dentro de la oficina de Puppet… al parecer ya se estaba calmando, al menos no había roto la puerta como la ultima vez que discutio con alguien en aquella oficina, no sabían como Patrick podía soportarla, claro… las risas que les llegarón despues de la mini guerra casi les responde la pregunta.

*-.-*-.-*PRIMAVERA*-.-*-.-*

Solte un suspiro mientras que miraba la pantalla de mi teléfono, siempre llegaba tarde. Era el inicio de primavera y en el pueblo tenian como tradición hacer un día de campo en el parque, todos estaban invitados, la verdad es que siempre había sido mi día favorito en todo el año.

Mire a Violette mientras que jugaba con nuestra hermana al lado de nuestros padres y Vanessa, más a la derecha estaba mi tía Puppet con Payton y Patrick, bajo un árbol en la colina estaba la familia de osos… y PlushTrap… admitamos que es raro ver a un oso y un conejo… bueno, también es raro ver a un zorro y a un conejo pero… vale… que hasta Disney hizo una pelicula con una pareja similar hace no mucho tiempo…

\- Tenemos que ir a ver Zootopia – escuche hablar a Violette a mi lado, la mire confundido – oh… lo siento, ¿pensaste en eso? Si quieres te dejo ir a solas con Jace… o puedo conseguir por ahí "50 sombras de Gray" para que se metan en ambiente.

\- Violette… por favor…

\- Solo bromeo hermanito…

No dije nada más, mire otra vez a todos los que se encontraban ahí, Fanny y Jenny se encontraban cerca del lago riendo… desde que nos habíamos enterado (enterado porque no fueron ellas quienes nos lo dijeron… la verdad es que siento algo de pena por Tobby que las descubrió…), un poco más lejos estaban Mike y Jeremy junto con Anthony que ya tenia 3 años. Mire a Payton jugando twistter con Alice, SpringTrap, Bonbon, Chica ((N.A: ¿Creian que me había olvidado de ellos? XD)) y Saory, más atrás de ellos estaban Foxy y Bonnie conversando con Sharon… aun parecia increible que se vieran tan tranquilos luego de todo lo sucedido.

Mientras miraba a mi alrededor como todas las demas familias estaban disfrutando de su día libre, sentí como alguien me cubría los ojos desde atrás, no tenia que ser un acosador para adivinar de quien se trataba, podría reconocer las manos de Jace en cualquier momento… en donde fuera… cuando fuera…

\- Jace Conner, llegas tarde – le regañe quitandole las manos de encima – pensé que ya no vendrías.

\- Sabes que este es mi día favorito también – sonrío – No me perdería un día como este para estar contigo… solo… pase a comprar algo para comer.

\- Ya veo – dije bajando la mirada a la cesta de comida que traia en manos – pero… nuestros padres han cocinado suficiente apra todos los de este parte ¿olvidas?

\- Queria algo más privado – me mostro la botella de sidra espumosa que había dentro de la cesta, le mire con una ceja levantada – no tiene alcohol… aun somos menores de edad, Seth, no pretendo emboracharte para despues violarte si eso es lo que crees.

\- Si es con mi concentimiento no seria violación – bromee tomandole de la mano – bueno… podemos ir un poco más lejos de los otros.

Violette me hizo una señal con la mano que no supe interpretar… o más bien preferí ignorar. Jace y yo nos alejamos de todos, aun pude ver mientras que todos se reunian en un mismo lugar a conversar; Puppet, Mike, Golden y Nicolette en una esquina, Patrick, Max y Alex por otra, Alice junto con Payton (¿Cuándo se confesaría ese niño? Creo que hasta Alice ya sabe que esta enamorado de ella) Sharon, Saory, SpringTrap y Bonbon por un lado, mis padres y los de Jace junto con Jeremy por otro, Tobby con PlushTrap y el pequeño Daniel junto con los gemelos Balloon… también estaban Mangle y Chica hablando junto con las enfermeras de la clínica y Perci, y claro… mi querida hermana gemela junto con mi pequeña hermana Amatisth y Kendall, no sé ni de donde había salido un chico-gato de cabellos azules y ojos verdes de nuestra clase… creo que lo llamaban Sergio o algo así, también estaba su hermana Candy por algún lado del parque…

\- ¿En que piensas? – me pregunto Jace repentinamente mientras colocaba todo bajo un árbol.

\- Nada… solo veia que mi hermana se lleva muy bien con Sergio…

\- ¿Sugar? Si… creo que estan en el club de danza… ¿no lo sabías?

\- No realmente… o creo que no le había prestado atención… creo que no le había prestado la atención a nada de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor hasta hace poco tiempo, siempre estuve muy perdido en mi propio mundo que no podía notar que había más de lo que yo veia… Estaba demasiado enamorado de ti como para pensar en otras cosas.

\- ¿Estabas?

\- Bueno… creía que era un amor platonico, tengo derecho de usar el verbo en pasado…

\- Si… tal vez lo tengas.

Ambos nos reimos mientras veiamos el paisaje desde el lugar donde nos encontrabamos, desde que Blake había muerto todo se encontraba más tranquilo… la tranquilidad había regresado a Fredtown… había llegado la primavera otra vez, ya había pasado más de un año desde lo sucedido… hace un año estaba en el hospital y ahora estoy con Jace disfrutando de la brisa de primavera y el olor de las flores. Cerre los ojos disfrutando de todo esto, se sentía tan bien… derrepente sentí como Jace me sentaba su su regazo, recoste mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- Deberiamos ir a mi casa – le susurre – tendríamos más privacidad para hacer lo que quisieramos… ademas… creo que es temporada de reproducción de conejos – hale una de sus orejas.

\- No seas malo, Seth – rio luego de quejarse – aunque… a mi me gusta estar aquí; es un hermoso día, amo estos días.

\- Amas muchas cosas…

\- Tu eres una de esas "cosas"… una de las que más amo en realidad…

\- Estoy seguro que si Violette estuviera aquí ya hubiera puesto "Thinking Out Loud" para nosotros…

\- Yo pensaba en algo más como "a thousand years"… incluso… creo que esa podrí ser nuestra canción…

\- Tal vez podría serlo…

\- Te he amado por mucho tiempo y seguire haciendolo por mucho tiempo más – susurro cerca de mi rostro.

\- Yo también, Jace… te amo…

Nos besamos… creo que cada día me gustaban más sus besos, cada vez me hacía más adicto a sus labios, cada vez queria estar más cerca de él… la historia que hizo que descubrieramos nuestros sentimientos había termiado, pero estaba seguro que había una historia que continuaría depues de esta.

Abrí los ojos en medio del beso y vi una sombra entre los árboles del bosque que estaba cerca del parque donde estabamos… la sonrisa malevola de esa persona hizo que temblara por unos segundos… me aleje de Jace, solo escuche su voz preocupada… era seguro… el final es solo el inicio de una nueva historia… y temo como pueda terminar…

 **FIN**

Hola gente hermosa!

jeje... perdonen por ese final pero tenia ganas de hacer algo como eso XD de todas formas recuerden que aun faltan los especiales finales (que por razones personales no estaran hasta dentro de un par de semanas más :p) y bien... primero que nada, perdonen por no haber subido el capitulo la semana pasada pero hubieron tres razones que no me permitieron hacerlo y por las que posiblemente me tarde un poco en subir los especiales pero luego les dare las razones, primero quiero adelantarles algo sobre los especiales.

Tengo planeados cinco especiales: el primero es el lemon de Jace y Seth (lo prometido es deuda), el segundo era un especial que tenia planeado para San Valentin pero ya nunca subí que es SpringxSaory, también hay un especial de FanniexJenny (donde a lo mejor subo los dibujos que hice de ellas ;3), otro Fonnie AU para no perder la costumbre :3 (por si alguno recuerda el AU escolar que hice en un especial final de "¡Nada es imposible!") y uno ultimo un PurplePhone que es como un "trailer" de una idea que tengo para un nuevo fic :3

Primero: tuve un colapso el viernes pasado mientras que iba en el metro de la ciudad cuando iba a mis clases de inglés... la verdad es que la pase muy mal el viernes y el sábado, el domingo tenia examen de cello y a penas y podía poner los dedos en las cuerdas... la verdad es que no creo que sea tanto un ataque "nervioso" como el hecho de que el metro iba lleno y hacía mucho calor (creo que nunca había dicho que soy antropofobica y algo hafefobica).

Lo segundo fue que tengo una de tarea de la rechingada! En serio, cuando dije que tengo mi escritorio con posticks en todos lados no exageró... lo peor es que aun me falta pasarlo todo a limpio y lo tengo que enviar para mañana a más tardar -.-" va a ser una larga noche para mi...

y lo tercero pero no menos importante, es que aun no tengo mi maldita computadora! Usar esta computadora prestada ya me esta sacando las canas verdes, para comenzar que ni siquiera puedo revisar la ortografía de nada porque ni funciona esta cosa y las teclas son tan duras que siento que me voy a romper un dedo algún día! La buena noticia es que ya pedí mi computadora... la mala es que me la entregaran hasta dentro de uno o dos meses más -.-" así que voy a tener que seguir usando esta cosa (agregando a eso, odio tener que pedir esta cosa prestada a su dueño por razones personales).

Y bueno... eso es todo por esta semana, espero poder subir los especiales pronto... así que deseenme suerte. Nos leemos pronto!


	28. Especial - Pesadillas (Jeth)

Bueno... sé que había prometido estos especiales desde tiempos de los dinosaurios y que muchos incluso ya han olvidado que este fic existe... pero tuve varios problemas que incluyen; la inspiración, la maldita computadora, el tiempo y otras cosas... así que al final solo llegue a sacar dos especiales que son este (el más esperado) y el trailer de mi siguente proyecto PurplePhone que, posiblemente, solo sea publicado en Wattpad.

Así que espero que les guste el capitulo, esta sera mi ultima nota y... espero que nos volvamos a leer algún día.

Pesadillas (JacexSeth)

Desde que habían comenzado a ser novios no habían cambiado muchas cosas, aunque unas cosas eran más notorias que otras, como el hecho de que cuando se quedaban solos ahora tenian la libertad de abrazarse o el hecho de que Seth aprovechara cada descuido de Jace para sentarse en su regazo o jugar con sus orejas… o incluso que el joven acosador de ojos verdes se la pasara más atento de cualquier mujer que simplemente pasara mirando de reojo a SU novio, e incluso que Jace aprovechara esos momentos cuando Seth estaba despistado para hacer una que otra travesura en el cuerpo de su novio sin llegar a más allá que una situación algo incomoda que tenian que resolver manualmente antes de que los padres, hermanos o tíos de alguno de ellos apareciera por la puerta y resultara más incomodo de lo que ya de por si era, pero aun había una situación a la que temia…

Seth dejo de ver hacía la ventana cuando la voz de la psicologa que estaba frente a él llego a sus oidos luego de un rato de estar en silencio… le había planteado aquella situación varias veces desde que había comenzado el tratamiento con ella.

\- Aun eres muy joven para pensar en tener sexo con tu novio – dijo esta anotando algo en su libreta – y, luego de lo sucedido, deberías esperar un poco más para dar un paso tan grande como ese…

\- Mi padre me dijo que una de las formas en las que logro olvidarse de todo lo que le paso fue luego de que ellos comenzaran a dormir juntos – susurro volviendo a ver por la ventana donde estaba sentado.

\- Las mentes de cada individuó funciona diferente… todos sabemos que Vincent es un caso especial – no dijo nada, ella tenia razón – ¿Aun sigues teniendo esas alucinaciones?

\- No – mintió, ella lo noto.

\- Sin embargo… deberías de continuar con tu medicación, te he notado más… nervioso que antes, tal vez deverias volver a hablar con el doctor…

\- No quiero seguir dependiendo de esas medicinas de nuevo – suplico – estoy bien…

\- Si tu lo dices – suspiro ella mirando el reloj – mira eso… el tiempo se nos ha ido volando.

Simplemente sonrío mientras tomaba sus cosas. Tenia que ir una hora a la oficina de una psicologa por lo menos una vez por semana desde hacía casi un año. Al principio fue Vincent quien se encargaba de llevarlo todas las semanas sin falta, luego Violette fue quien se encargaba siempre de que no escapara y a veces era Jace quien se encargaba de llevarlo a la oficina de esta, tal vez le era preferible que su novio fuera con él, pues este mismo le invitaba a comer algo o simplemente iban a caminar por un rato mientras conversaban, para Seth ese era mejor medicamento que cualquiera de esas pastillas que todos insistian que tenia que tomar.

Ese día era diferente, Violette había tenido que quedarse más tiempo en la escuela porque participaría en un concurso de baile ese fin de semana, Jace tenia entrenamiento con el equipo de atletismo, su papá estaba trabajando y su padre estaba de viaje por ese fin de semana…

\- ¿Vendran tus padres por ti? – pregunto la psicologa – sino, puedo llevarte a casa en mi auto.

\- No… me quedare en casa de Jace esta noche.

\- Oh… ya veo.

No insistio en nada, ese no era su trabajo. Se despidio de Seth en la puerta de la clínica mientras ella se iba hacía un lado y él hacía el otro alejandose de aquel edificio poco a poco hacía la parada de autobus que estaba cerca de esta colocandose la capucha de su sueter más por miedo de _algo_ que por el hecho que comenzaba a llover.

Se puso sus audifonos mientras iba en el autobus y los mantuvo mientras caminaba por las calles hacía la casa de Jace, odiaba estar tan paranoico mientras caminaba por las calles de ese pueblo que lo peor que había pasado (en el ultimo año) era que el perro chihuahua de la vecina de Jace había mordido a uno de los gemelos Balloon despues de perseguirlo por casi todo el pueblo por haber estado flipando con esta frente a su casa… y todo por estar borracho.

Pero eso no cambiaba que habían historias oscuras en aquel lugar… dos de ellas relacionadas directamente con su familia. Dos de los peores criminales de aquel lugar estaban relacionados con su familia… uno estaba muerto y el otro desaparecido…

Miro a su alrededor deteniendose cerca de la casa de Jace… si… Blake Hallen estaba DESAPARECIDO… seguian sin encontrar su cadaver, lo cual podía dar una posibilidad de que estuviera vivo… era posible que Blake aun estuviera vivo y que, aquello que pensaba era solo su imaginación, fuera real… Blake estaba vivo y lo estaba vigilando…

\- Seth – pego un salto cuando una voz familiar y una mano le sujetaba por el hombro, se giro asustado… hasta que vio los ojos heterocromos de Jace – No preguntare y asumire que sigues sin tomar la medicación que te dieron luego de lo ocurrido…

\- Ya ha pasado un año… ya no la necesito – dijo en un susurro – estoy mejor.

\- ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? – No respondió, Jace suspiro – vamos… Esta a punto de llover.

Seth asintió mientras lo seguia sin decir nada, guardo sus audifonos y su teléfono en su mochila mientras caminaban y entraban a la casa de Jace, lo que le sorprendio más a Seth fue que la casa estuviera en completo silencio… se suponía que en ese mismo momento Alice ya habría tenido que salir de la nada para decirle alguna cosa,

\- ¿Dónde estan todos? – pregunto dejando su mochila cerca de la puerta junto a su sueter.

\- Mis padres salieron y Alice acaba de ir a tu casa para jugar con Payton el _Let's Dance_ que salio ayer a la venta… así que vamos a estar solos, tal vez puedas dormir un poco.

\- No tengo sueño…

\- Si tu lo dices – suspiro, Seth nunca asumiria que no se sentía bien, le abrazo por los hombros – pero si deberias relajarte un poco…

\- Vamos a tu habitación… sera más fácil relajarme ahí.

\- Te lo creo – sonrío Jace – vamos a ver una película…

Subieron a la habitación del zorrinejo, se dejo caer en la cama de este mientras veía como Jace preparaba todo para ver una pelicula en la televisión de su habitación.

No era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de Jace, ni mucho menos, había estado ahí varias veces y no era necesario saltar sobre la cama de Jace para aspirar el olor de esta como había visto que hacía alguien en una de esas series de dibujos asiaticos que veía su hermana antes de ponerse a gritar como loca y no lo dejaba estudiar tranquilo _((N.A: Adivinen que estaba viendo mientras escribia este capitulo XD))_ , tenia la confianza suficiente para simplemente abrir el ropero de Jace y tomar una chaqueta con la excusa que hacía frío o tirarle el vaso de soda y tomar una camisa… claro, estas le quedaban un poco (muy) grandes.

\- Es cierto – recordó tomando la almohada de Jace y abrazandola – aun tengo una camisa tuya en casa… ¿quieres que te la pase?

\- Seth… la tienes desde hace casi un mes – suspiro – y sé que duermes con ella desde entonces… tecnicamente ya es tuya.

\- Ya no huele a ti…

A Jace casi le daba un ataque, no sabía si Seth estaba bromeando o si hablaba en serio… dejo lo que hacía y vio a Seth de reojo, por su mirada podía adivinar que simplemente estaba comenzando con uno de sus juegos. Su uke había resultado ser más perverso de lo que cualquier hubiera imaginado.

\- Pues si quieres puedes hacerme lo mismo que el tipo de "Perfume" le hacía a esas mujeres – suspiro mientras dejaba los datos de la pelicula antes mencionada en la pantalla – ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es buena… aunque el final me sigue pareciendo una tontería, tenia todo el poder para hacer lo que deseara y simplemente regreso a donde había nacido para morir.

\- ¿Puedes creer que es la película favorita de mi hermana? – pregunto mientras introducía otro titulo en el buscador de la página.

\- Mi tía te puede contar cada capitulo de todas las temporadas de _Dexter_ y parece un poco obsecionada con la serie de _Scream_

\- Puppet siempre sera Puppet.

Ambos rieron ante ese comentario. Jace dejo una pelicula para que comenzara a reproducir mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y subía a su propia cama, Seth sonrío mientras que dejaba la almohada de Jace por un lado y se recostaba en este mismo sentandose en sus piernas, Jace ya estaba resignado a eso… incluso antes de ser novios de forma oficial a Seth le gustaba usarlo como almohada humana… la verdad… es que en su mismo buro había una foto de ellos durmiendo en esa misma casa y Seth lo tenia acorralado contra la pared como almohada humana cuando tenian 3 años… y Violette le estaba pateando la cara…

\- Siempre te ha gustado usarme como almohada ¿no?

\- Eres comodo – bromeó Seth.

Jace había terminado por escoger una comedia romantica, _como si fuera cierto_. Violette la habia mencionado en clase hacía un par de semanas y ambos habían quedado con la duda de ver de que se trataba aquella película. Resulto ser mejor de lo que Jace había esperado para una comedia romantica (genero que no soportaba desde que Alice se había puesto a llorar con _Loca por las compras_ sin razón alguna), por otro lado, sentía como Seth se movía de un lado a otro en su regazo, nunca lo había visto tan inquieto antes, cuando la pelicula estaba llegando a su final simplemente vio como Seth se caía a su lado…

\- ¡Seth! – exclamo cuando este toco su almohada… se había quedado dormido – tonto… te dije que tenias que descansar…

Estuvo a punto de apagar la televisión al ver que Seth se había quedado dormido y la película ya estaba en los créditos finales que, a menos que fuera una película de Marvel, él ya hubiera salido del cine y estaría en el autobus medio dormido mientras meditaba en que rayos acababa de ver… como dije, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando escucho unos murmullos a su lado…

No tenia que ser un genio para saber que Seth estaba soñando con algo, parecía una pesadilla, apagó la TV para escuchar mejor los susurros de este, algo no estaba bien, lo supo cuando escucho ese nombre salir de los labios de Seth.

\- _B-Blake…_

\- Seth – le llamo moviendole lentamente – vamos… despierta, Seth…

En ese momento acaricio los oscuros cabellos de su ahora novio, cuando llego a las puntas de este, Seth abrío los ojos de golpe apartando la mano de Jace de él. Se miraron el uno al otro, Seth aun con el corazón en la mano y Jace impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- J-Jace – susurro Seth reaccionando en lo que acababa de pasar – l-lo siento… creo que…

\- Tenias una pesadilla – gruño Jace – Seth… ¿Sigues soñando con el secuestro? Por favor… no me digas que también aun tienes esos delirios persecutorios – no dijo nada, dando a entender a Jace que así era – esto ya fue demasiado…

\- No estoy loco, Jace…

\- No digo que lo estes…

\- Creo que aun tengo miedo de lo que hubiera podido suceder ese día… o… que Blake siga vivo… incluso… hay noches en las que siento como si no solo él estuviera vivo… sino su padre también, Drake Hallen…

\- Lo entiendo… Ese par les hizo mucho daño a ti y a tu padre… pero él logro enfrentarlo, tal vez no superarlo… estoy seguro que tu lograras enfrentarlo también. Ademas… no estas solo, tienes a tus padres, a Violette, a una doctora Frankenstain, un Sherlock en miniatura y en otro tamaño real – Seth río ante las referencias a sus tíos y a su primo – y… también me tienes a mi… no estas solo y nunca lo estaras, Seth.

\- Si… tienes razón… no estoy solo – sonrío, besando la mejilla del otro – gracias, Jace…

\- Te amo, Seth.

\- Y yo a ti, Jace…

Se besaron. Un tierno beso que poco a poco fue siendo trasformado, poco a poco fue más y más demandante, que poco a poco iban olvidando toda advertencia o amenaza… poco a poco sus mentes se nublaban entregandose al placer y el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Seth se separo por un segundo de los labios de Jace solo para quitarse las gafas mientras Jace le recostaba mejor en su propia cama, el beso continuo como lo habían dejado, cada vez más demandante.

Seth cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la fría mano de Jace deslizarse bajo su camisa, al principio se sintio sintió también, el contacto de la mano de Jace sobre su vientre, subiendo a su pecho… pero luego… las sensaciones de aquel día… El día del secuestro, el asco y temor que sintió cuando Blek… Mientras le decía aquellas cosas…

Sus ojos se llenarón de lágrimas mientras que las imágenes bailaban bajo sus párpados como si lo estuviera sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Repentinamente, sintio como su mano, que en su imaginación estaba atada a sus espaldas, era liberada y tocaba un rostro que reconocía aun sin verlo…

\- Jace – susurro abriendo los ojos.

\- Mírame – susurro a su oído cuando los ojos esmeralda de Seth se llenarón otra vez de lágrimas – no tengas miedo… sabes que nunca te haría daño, sabes que te amo. Solo mírame, Seth, olvida lo que ese idiota quiso hacer… Deja de seguir un fantasma que solo te traerá dolor.

\- No es fácil hacerlo – susurro – eres el único que lo sabe ademas de la psicologa…

\- Y sere yo quien te ayude a olvidarlo – sonrío – Haré lo que sea por ti… Especialmente deshacerme de ese fantasma que te persigue.

\- Sé que lo haras – sonrío besando sus labios – esta bien… solo te veré a ti… tra-tratare de no cerrar los ojos para n-no… ver a mi fan-fantasma…

\- Solo recuerda… Eso es el pasado, este es nuestro presente y enfrentaremos el futuro juntos.

Se volvieron a besar, Seth no podía evitar cerrar los ojos… se sujeto de Jace lo más que pudo… no queria que nada interfiriera en esa noche, mucho menos su imaginación, dejo que las manos de Jace explorasen su cuerpo poco a poco, lentamente causandole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, llevo sus manos de la espalda de este a su pecho, buscando sacar la camisa de este.

No iba a ser la primera vez que se veían desnudos el uno al otro, pero esa vez era más vergonzosa que las otras, lo noto cuando dejo caer la camisa de Jace a un lado de la cama y este se deshacía de su camisa dejandola caer al suelo, lo sintió cuando se puso de rodillas sobre la cama mientras que Jace le quitaba el pantalón y lo dejaba caer junto con la ropa a un lado…

Era tan extraño ver ropa tirada en la siempre organizada habitación de Jace, pero ni siquiera podía prestar atención a eso cuando sentía como las manos de su novio recorrian su cuerpo con lentitud y cariño, ni siquiera podía pensar en nada mientras que Jace jugaba con su miembro entre sus manos y besaba su cuello dejando una que otra marca… ni siquiera podía pensar en eso cuando metio su propia mano en el pantalón de Jace.

\- Pareces un poco ancioso – escucho a Jace susurrar en su oído.

\- ¿Sabes cuantos años he esperado por esto? – susurro – si no lo haces tu…

\- Lo entiendo… yo también he esperado bastante para eso – sonrío – te dare lo que tu quieras esta noche, Seth.

\- En tal caso – Seth se recosto en la cama, aparto la mirada completamente sonrojado mientras decía aquellas palabras sin titubear – hazme tuyo… *

\- Como tu ordenes.

Fue Seth quien termino por bajar los pantalones de Jace, fue Jace quien los dejo caer junto con su ropa interior a un lado de su cama, fueron ambos quienes se besaron mientras que las manos de uno dilataba el interior del otro mientras que este masturbaba el miembro que entraría en su interior.

¿Dolia? Un poco, Seth sabía que así sería… el primer dedo había entrado sin mucho problema, solo era un poco incomodo, el segundo dedo fue algo un poco más incomodo y comenzaba a sentir algo de dolor pero no tardo en acostumbrarse tanto como esperaba, el tercer dedo dolió… tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a aquella sensación tan incomoda y levemente dolorosa, no era para volverse loco pero, si tres dedos le dolia, no quería imaginar como sería cuando…

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – la pregunta de Jace le hizo regresar a su presente – tiembras…

\- N-no – ¿A que horas su voz había pasado de ser su voz normal a la voz de un típico uke exitado – qui-quiero hacerlo…

\- Sere cuidadoso.

\- Eres virgen – trato de burlarse lo más normal que pudo – es ob-obvio que me… dolera… ah am…

Cubrío su boca luego de soltar ese vergonzoso gemido, ¿Cómo su voz había podído salir tan aguda como si fuera una chica? Miro a Jace frente suya con una sonrisa de satisfación que nunca antes había visto en su rostro, lo tenia todo planeado… esa vez, él era el conejo y Jace era el zorro que lo iba a cazar.

\- Tu también lo eres – se burlo luego que sacara los tres dedos e hiciera a Seth arrodillarse casi en su regazo – Y hoy… yo sere el depredador.

\- Eres un… zo-zorri… nejo…

\- Pero no dejo de ser un zorro.

Gimio, cuando Jace mordio su cuello con tal fuerza que seguramente le dejaría una marca para toda la semana, se quejo ligeramente mientras sentía como la ereción de Jace entraba en su interior… cerro los ojos mientras besaba a Jace, no lo soportaba más…

Entre la vergüenza y el dolor reinaba el placer, entre la lujuria y el temor que aun persistía en su interior el amor que sentía por Jace vencía… cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por las sensaciones que Jace le hacía sentir, se perdió en sus labios, enloqueció cuando Jace comenzo a moverse en su interior poco a poco hasta que el dolor que ese intruso causaba en su interior desaparecio por completo, era Jace quien lo estaba penetrando, era con Jace con quien perdia la virginidad en ese momento… Abrió los ojos encontrandose con los heterocromos de Jace, sonrío, era con Jace con quien hacía el amor.

Beso a Jace abrazandole por el cuello, enrrollando sus piernas en su cadera ayudando a penetrarse más y más rápido, dejando que sus gemidos llenaran la habitación… escuchando los graves gemidos de Jace en su oido… Sintió una descarga de placer por todo su cuerpo, se abrazó con más fuerza a Jace mientras sentía como se venía en medio de sus cuerpos casi al mismo tiempo que Jace lo hacía dentro suya…

\- Te amo – susurro acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos de Jace.

\- Y yo a ti – beso la frente de Seth – hasta el final…

Salió del cuerpo de Seth con cuidado de no lastimarlo, escucho una queja de Seth cuando ya había salido por completo… no pudo evitar reir mientras se recostaba en su cama tratando de recuperar la respiración por completo y que su corazón regresara a la normalidad.

Cuando su respiración se había recuperado y los latidos de su corazón volvian a ser normales, noto como Seth ya lo tenia de nuevo en contra de la pared… usandolo como almohada humana como cuando eran niños, soltó una risa casi imperceptible para cualquiera, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían, no importara el ámbito en que las vieras… Para él Seth, en esa posición, se continuaba viendo como ese pequeño niño tímido que había sido (y continuaba siendo) su mejor amigo. Tal vez eso era lo que más amaba de Seth, esa inocencia con la que hacía muchas cosas… A veces sin pensarlo, solo como una costumbre o por impulso.

\- Estás sudando – escucho la voz de Seth susurrar y su cálido aliento sobre su pecho – tu olor… es muy dulce, me gusta.

\- Eso es asqueroso incluso para ti, Seht – se quejo Jace sonrojado mientras Seth continuaba con los ojos cerrados, descansando entre un mundo en medio de la consciencia y el mundo de los sueños.

\- Puede que lo sea… Pero eres tú, así que no me importa… Mientras esté a tu lado nada importa.

\- ¿Seth?

\- Tengo sueño… creó que dormire un poco.

\- Ten lindo sueños.

\- Ahora… sé que los tendre…

Se quedo dormido, pudo notar Jace cuando la voz de Seth se convirtió en un murmullo que no pudo entender… Espero un rato, velando por el sueño de este, esperando a que las pesadillas llegaran a él… Pero nunca lo hicieron y, al final, él también se unió a Seth en el mundo de los sueños…

.

.

.

¿Qué haría un padre normal si vé que su hijo acaba de tener relaciones sexuales con su novio sin protección alguna mientras que ellos estaban fuera? ¿Sacarlo de la casa? No ¿Darles a ambos una charla incomoda? No… bueno, si… ¿Prohibirle que se vieran? No… ¿Castigarlos? Si… aunque…

\- ¿¡Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver el que haya perdido mi virginidad con Jace hace una semana con estar pelando y cortando 110 patatas para la reunión de esta noche!? – grito Seth sonrojado.

\- No me mires a mi – hablo Vincent que leía un libro al lado de su hijo – no fue idea mía.

\- Lo sé – suspiro volviendo a su trabajo… miro a su padre por un segundo – papá… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Dispara.

\- ¿Cómo fue que superaste… lo que Drake Hallen…?

\- No lo he hecho – respondio Vincent en un suspiro – Hay veces en las que tengo pesadillas con ello, días en los que aun paso frente a la habitación donde todo ocurrió y juro escuchar los gritos pidiendo ayuda que nunca salieron de mi garganta… incluso hay veces en las que juraría ver su silueta por los pasillos… lo creas o no, aun tengo miedo de ese fantasma de mi pasado.

\- Pero tu…

\- Enfrente a Drake frente a frente el día en que fue condenado, lo hice en el juicio frente a miles de personas… incluso se podría decir que lo enfrente el día en que Puppet y yo nos fuimos de la casa de nuestros padres en Nueva York para regresar aquí… él esta muerto y yo vivo… y aunque no lo estuviera, estaría dispuesto a enfrentarlo otra vez… ademas… no estoy solo, los tengo a ustedes ¿verdad?

\- Si… tienes razón.

\- No sé si algún día lograre superar por completo todo lo que Drake me hizo… me violo, hizo que perdiera las esperanzas de vivir por mucho tiempo… pero, al final, gane esa batalla… y quiero ganar muchas más.

Seth sonrío bajando la mirada otra vez a las patatas, no tenia que tener miedo de enfrentar a Blake… ni al real ni a su fantasma. No estaba solo… a su familia, sus padres, su hermana, sus tío y primos, también tenia a sus amigos y, como no, tenia a Jace… tal vez nunca podría superar eso, pero si podría enfrentarlo y ganar las batallas, quien sabe… tal vez incluso llegaría a ganar la guerra contra su trauma.

FIN

*N.A: No tienen ni idea de las ganas que tenia de gritar como desquiciada cuando escribí esta parte si mi mamá no hubiera estado durmiendo en la cuarto continuó XD


	29. Especial - Trailer: Ciego (PurplePhone)

CIEGO - TRAILER

Desde que trabajo en este lugar, mi trabajo ha sido uno y solo uno; mantener ocultos los secretos mas oscuros de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza... Y este es solo uno de ellos.

Se puede decir que cuando conocí a Vincent lo primero que pensé fue que era un tipo muy raro.

Él era un par de años mayor que yo, pero era tan inmaduro, incluso puedo recordar como el primer día de trabajo se presento con su cabello morado desordenado y el uniforme nocturno a pesar que trabajariamos en el turno de día, lo que mas me llamo la atención de él fueron sus ojos grises casi blancos... Como si fuera ciego... Pero no tarde en comprobar que su visión era incluso mejor que la mía en la mayoría de las ocasiones, fuera como fuera, su mirada siempre había sido penetrante y al principio me intimidaba...

Vincent me afirmo desde el principio que siempre había odiado trabajar con niños a pesar de que ahora trabajamos para una pizzería infantil, sin mencionar su relación tan cercana con _ese_ niño en especifico que note desde el primer día. No tardo en contarme que ese niño, Kendall Purple, era su hijo... Su esposa había muerto cuando nació hacía unos años atras y Kenny (como lo llamaba) se había quedado solo con su padre.

Kenny era un niño muy solitario, cuando se pasaba aquí despues de la escuela se la pasaba jugando en la sala de empleados algún rompecabezas u otro juego de mesa... Cuando el día estaba tranquilo yo me quedaba a su lado mientras Vincent hacía su trabajo en la partyroom B. Vincent era un buen padre, nadie podría negar aquello, tenia dos trabajos para cuidar de su hijo al mismo tiempo que estudiaba leyes en la universidad los fines de semana por correspondencia... Aun hoy le admiro por todo lo hacía por Kenny.

Creo que me enamore de Vincent desde el momento en que lo vi y el de mi igual, pero no comenzamos nuestra relación hasta esa tarde en la que estuve con él en su casa.

Era un fin de semana lluvioso, Kenny se había quedado dormido y por el diluvio que había fuera de su departamento solo me restaba quedarme a dormir con ellos...

Mientras que Vincen hacía sus trabajos para la universidad yo había estado lavando los platos donde habíamos cenado... Cuando me gire para hablar con él note que se había quedado dormido sobre su computadora y con los lentes que usaba para leer puestos... No lo negare, Vincent siempre me pareció apuesto y sigue siendolo a mi parecer. Pero en ese momento... Verlo con la guardia tan baja a diferencia de como acostumbraba ser me cautivo. Sin pensarlo, lo bese... No espere que me correspondiera y ni a que esa misma noche terminaramos haciendo el amor por primera vez y menos que me pidiera ser su novio... Mucho menos que desde ese día Kenny comenzara a llamarme "mami Scott".

Fue un año... Un año en que nuestras vidas fueron perfectas, con nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo y con nuestro hijo... Pero todo cambio despues del incidente...

Perdimos a Kenny por culpa de esos malditos mocosos... Y Vincent no pudo soportarlo... Ni yo tampoco, por eso no había dicho nada... hasta ahora...

Esta es una historia de fantasmas... Sobre una familia que llego a ser feliz, un padre desesperado, unos niños asesinados y un hombre que quiso ser ciego a la situación durante todo este tiempo...

Mi nombre es Scott Phone y esta es mi historia... Y es hora de contarla.

CONTINUARA PRONTO...


End file.
